The Green Knight
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: This is a medieval spin on the Arrow. It's loosely inspired by the story of King Arthur. Oliver is king of Starling and also the Green Knight. His army is ambushed while returning home and he receives help from a certain blond. Eventual Olicity! Disclaimer: I own nothing publicly recognizable. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like my medieval spin on the Arrow! Meet Oliver the Green Knight! Eventual Olicity I promise! :)**

Chapter 1

King Oliver of Starling raised his sword to ward off the crippling blow of his opponent's weapon. He and his knights had been fighting for what felt like hours after being ambushed on their way back home.

They were in an unknown town and severely outnumbered. He watched his men as they began to slow from fatigue and injury. Something had to be done. He was not normally one to call for retreat, but to save his men's lives he would do nearly anything.

"Retreat to the forest", he yelled over the clamber of swords.

Oliver watched as his men ran for the tree line, and then followed, the sound of their enemies' cheers turning his stomach. They ran to an outcropping of rocks and took shelter. They had no horses and no provisions, so without a miracle they were doomed.

Just as they settled down for the evening, Oliver heard a sound. Leaves crackled under the intruder's footsteps giving away their position. He waited until the cloaked figure rounded the bend before he grabbed it.

He realized something was off when his arms wrapped around a very womanly form. The hood of the cloak fell away to reveal a mass of tangled blond curls. The blue gaze that collided with his was angry and slightly fearful.

"What do you want", she hissed, "Not that I don't know, but I thought I should ask just in case your motives are not nefarious. You should be aware that the village will come looking for me. Not that they'll notice I'm gone, but they'll come looking."

Oliver found himself smiling as the words gushed from the woman's mouth in quick secession.

"You have nothing to fear from us. We mean you and your village no harm. We simply need supplies and horses if you can spare them."

Felicity stared up at the man who held her in his strong arms, and she took a moment to study him. His dark blond hair was cut short, and his blue eyes were striking. If she were to guess, she would say that he was a man of authority. She could hear it in his voice; could see it in the set of his broad shoulders.

For some unexplained reason, she trusted him. Maybe it was the kindness that shone from his handsome blue gaze or perhaps the genuine smile that played across his lips. Whatever the reason, she soon found herself answering.

"I will see what I can do", she said as she felt his arms fall from her waist.

"Thank you, that is all that I ask."

Oliver watched the woman go, not even knowing her name. He wondered if he'd made a grave error in confiding in her, but something about her made him believe that he had made the right decision.

Felicity made her way back to the village in the waning evening light. Ruffians had plagued her home for many months, taking what little food they had and stomping out any resistance. She felt a small sliver of hope upon seeing the well-trained army in the woods, until finding that the band of outlaws had defeated them.

She made her way into her small hut, where she lived alone. She quickly gathered what little supplies she had and loaded them into a small cart along with a few chickens. This would only be enough to staunch their hunger, and wouldn't satisfy them for very long.

As she wandered back into the woods with a torch lighting the way, she planned on how to get them more food. If they were going to fight then they needed to be well fed. The only way to do that was to steal it from the storehouse that was heavily guarded by one of the bandits at all times.

Soon, Felicity came to the camp and was again met by the same man.

"This was all I had, but I have a plan to get more. I'll need your help though", she said, a hopeful expression painting her features.

"Very well, what can we do for you", the man asked in his deep voice.

"Bandits have beset my village and I need your help to get rid of them."

Oliver stared at the woman, mulling over her strange request. He knew now that this village couldn't give his men the help they needed unless he rid them of their bandit problem.

"Alright, if you continue to supply us with food then we will rid you of the bandits", he said seriously.

He watched as her face lit up and a smile curved her generous lips.

"Thank you so much, sire", she said in awe.

Oliver simply nodded and watched as she made her way to the fire. He looked on as she knelt by the flames, setting out pots and bowls. Soon, the aroma of stew drifted through the camp and his men were groaning with impatience.

He smiled as his oldest friend and right hand joined him.

"Sire, this woman is risking her life helping us", John said, "If she were caught by the outlaws they would show her no mercy."

"I know", Oliver said with a frown.

He regretted involving the woman, but he had seen no other way. Watching her caused his mind to wander to his wife to be. Laurel was nothing like the woman before him. She was refined and proper, everything a future queen should be. He loved her, but he often felt that his love was not returned.

They had met at a very young age and had fallen in love. However, as they grew older things became more complicated. Now he wondered if her heart had not turned to another.

Oliver was pulled from his dreary thoughts by a sweet, melodious voice.

"Sire, would you like some stew", Felicity asked with a steaming bowl in her hands.

"Yes, thank you", Oliver said as he took the earthen bowl from her grasp.

He inhaled the aroma of the simple stew before taking a tentative taste. He smiled as the rich broth slid down his throat.

"This is very good", Oliver complemented.

"Thank you, sire. I'm afraid I still don't know your name. Since we are going to be working together for the foreseeable future, perhaps we should be introduced."

"Very well. I am Oliver of Starling", he said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Oliver of Starling. I am Felicity", she said with a faint blush.

If the handsome knight saw the rosy tint staining her cheeks, he didn't comment upon it. Felicity watched Oliver as he interacted with his men. They all seemed to hold great respect and admiration for their leader. She had met a man like him and she feared the impact he would have on her heart.

"It's getting late, you need to return to the village", Oliver said effectively halting her wandering thoughts.

"Of course. I'll bring more food tomorrow night. I'll also give you the layout of the village and surrounding area so you won't be surprised again."

"Thank you Felicity. Please be careful", Oliver said with concern filled eyes.

Felicity nodded before once again disappearing into the darkness. She took the worn path back to her home; unaware of the angry glare cast her way from the shadows.

Gareth watched the woman from his hiding place in the growing wheat. He had seen her go into the forest and thought she was only going to gather wood. However, when she didn't return shortly he knew that she was up to something.

He realized that the path she'd taken was in the direction his enemy had fled. If this woman was helping them, then she had to be stopped. A maniacal smile spread across his craggy features. The woman would pay dearly, and the green knight would be forced to watch.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been so much fun for me to write. I love knights and damsels in distress. So, I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am :)**

Chapter 2

The next morning Felicity woke with a start. The night before felt like a strange dream, but the mud coating the hem of her dress said otherwise. She rose from her pallet near the now cold fireplace. She went and pulled her dress from its hook and pulled it over her shift.

She went about her morning chores and then ate the last of the bread she'd made several days ago. As she nibbled on the stale crust she began to wonder how she would get her secret army their food.

Before she could ponder the subject too long, a banging sounded on her door. Felicity hurried and opened the portal to find a tall dark haired man standing there. His hazel eyes were filled with an indescribable emotion.

"Good morning", he said with a strange grin.

"Good morning. May I help you", Felicity said hesitantly.

"Yes, my lady. I'm looking for the intruders who rode through yesterday. Have you seen them?"

Felicity felt the blood drain from her face, and tried to put on a sunny smile. She recognized the man now as Gareth, the leader of the outlaws.

"No, I haven't seen them. Are they dangerous", she asked inflecting a note of concern into her voice.

"Yes, very", Gareth replied seriously.

"Well, then I will certainly tell you if I see them."

Felicity nodded politely when the man thanked her, and then watched as he sauntered away. She had a terrible feeling that the man knew that she was helping Oliver and his army. However, the men hidden in the woods were her people's only chance at freedom.

She closed the door and slowly made her way back to her small table. She resolved that she would simply have to be more careful. The next thought that plagued her was whether or not to tell Oliver about Gareth's visit.

After a short deliberation she decided to tell Oliver that the bandits might be on to them. She would leave the threatening visit out, and hope that she could deal with Gareth by herself. The poor man had enough to worry about without adding her problems to the mix.

So, Felicity waited. As soon as darkness fell across the tiny village she crept from her hut and quietly approached the storehouse. Upon inspection earlier in the day, she'd found a small hole in the back wall. If she timed it just right she could squeeze through the small opening and gather what she needed without the guard ever knowing.

She pulled her hood over her blond curls and snuck through the shadows until she reached the crevice. Felicity got down on her hands and knees before wiggling into the large open room.

She could hear the guard's footsteps as he walked around the perimeter. The smell of grain and dried fruit assailed her senses as she gathered the food into her sacks. Once again, she could only gather enough food to satisfy the men for a short while.

After the sacks were full, Felicity made her way back to the whole. She waited until she heard the guard stop at the front of the building before shoving the supplies through and then following behind.

The sacks were heavy as she hoisted them onto her shoulders. Her footsteps were silent as she made her way into the shadows just as the guard came to stand by the little opening in the wall.

Felicity held her breath as she watched the man look down and then start back on his way. She quietly turned and headed out of the village toward the forest. She kept off the path, hoping the dead vegetation littering the forest floor would conceal her footprints.

Soon she came to the outcropping of rocks, and smiled as Oliver came out to greet her.

"It's lovely to see you again my lady", Oliver said with a smile as he watched the petite woman come out of the shadows.

He was struck with her beauty as her eyes sparkled in the firelight and her hair fell in thick waves down her back upon removing her hood.

"And you, my lord. It's not much I'm afraid, but it should tide you over until I can come again. Here is the map I promised", she said as she handed him a piece of parchment.

Oliver nodded and watched as she handed the sacks to John before turning back to him.

"I also need to tell you that Gareth and his men are suspicious. I think they may know you are hiding in the forest."

"Are you sure", Oliver asked seriously.

"Yes, I overheard him speaking to one of his men about it", Felicity lied.

"So, he is often in the village?"

"Yes, nearly everyday for hours at a time."

"Perfect", Oliver said with a smile, "We will ambush him while he is in the village. How many men does he keep with him?"

"About twenty I would guess", Felicity answered.

"Good, the odds are in our favor."

"Well, I need to be heading back. I don't want anyone to suspect my helping you."

"Thank you for all that you've done for me and my men Felicity", Oliver said gratefully.

"I'm happy that I can be of service, sire", she said with a genuine smile before she faded into the darkness.

"She is a fine woman", John said beside him.

"Yes she is."

"She will make some man a fine wife."

Oliver turned to his friend with a bewildered expression, "I am promised to the Lady Laurel."

"Yes, but has she promised herself to you. Sire, I see the cold resolve in her eyes. She marries you to be queen of Starling, not out of undying love for you."

"That may be John, but I love her. She is the only woman I wish to call my own", Oliver said quietly.

"Very well, sire", John said knowing that his leader's heart was quickly changing hands.

"Good night, John", Oliver called to his friend's retreating back.

Oliver sat near the fire thinking about what John had said. Was he right? Did Laurel really only tolerate him for his crown? The thought sickened him. However, it was not his future wife who filled his dreams that night, but a certain blond haired beauty with courageous blue eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver swoops in and saves the day per usual in this next chapter lol Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

The weeks passed and Felicity was happy to discover that Oliver's army was healing quickly. He declared that they would soon be ready to ambush the bandits. She smiled at the thought as she made her way from the storehouse and onto the path leading into the forest.

She didn't hear the footsteps following her, so when a large hand wrapped around her mouth fear overwhelmed her. She kicked and struggled against her captor, but to no avail.

She could feel herself being drug backwards back to the village. When they cleared the trees she noticed the row of torches ending at the tall dark man who could only be Gareth.

Felicity was taken to the outlaw leader and shoved at his feet. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"You, my dear, are the bait I will use to ruin the Green Knight", he said with a harsh laugh.

Felicity felt goose bumps appear on her flesh at the sound. She winced as the ropes were secured around her wrists, pinching the delicate skin and rubbing her wrists raw. She walked willingly behind Gareth to a pole, where he tied the rope binding her hands.

The rope was tied high enough that she would have to stand up or put uncomfortable pressure on her bindings. She glared at the vicious man before her, and before she could stop herself she spit in his face.

Gareth backhanded her, leaving a small cut in her cheekbone from his ring.

"There, my beauty, you will learn to obey me yet", he said with a growl.

She watched as he walked away into the night. Felicity began to worry about Oliver and his men. What would her capture mean for them? She hoped that they would not be discovered, and could slip away undetected.

When Felicity didn't arrive with their food as usual, Oliver began to worry. She had never missed a night in the two weeks since they'd met. His mind whirled with all of the terrible things that could have happened to her.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bushes; he drew his sword as a man stepped out into the light.

"I come with a message from Gareth", the man said shakily, "He says that if you do not surrender yourselves to him then the woman dies."

Oliver felt the color drain from his face. The man had Felicity! He sent the messenger back with a message of his own. He promised to surrender the following morning.

"Sire, you can't just surrender."

"I have to John. It's my fault that she was captured."

"My lord, this was her choice and I think she would tell you this herself."

"I will do whatever I have to do to save her life", Oliver said seriously.

"Please, we can come up with a plan. You don't have to do this", John said desperately.

"Very well, if you can come up with a plan before sunrise then I will consider it."

"Thank you, sire", John said as he made his way to the fire.

This was going to be a long night, but he had to save his king from sacrificing himself. John looked into the shadows where his monarch stood with his eyes glued to the dead leaves at his feet.

Oliver's mind flew in many different directions, worry, fear, and hopelessness. Felicity had been trying to help him and now she was in grave danger. He rubbed a hand across his face, letting out an exasperated breath.

As he looked up at the bright stars above, he tried to picture the sparkling eyes of his beloved. He would never see her again. The thought brought heaviness to his heart. He had expected to live a happy life with Laurel, and instead his life would end in a village far from home.

He spent the whole night staring into the flames, until the sun rose over the trees and cast a golden glow on the land around him. Oliver glanced up at John as his friend came to sit beside him.

"We have a plan, sire."

"I am dying to here it", Oliver said morosely.

"You will surrender, and we will ambush the outlaws as planned. You will free Felicity and then join the fray", John said with a confident smile.

Oliver sat in thought for a long while before turning to the man sitting beside him.

"Your plan is sound my friend. Thank you."

The two men gathered the knights and explained the plan. They watched as the men nodded in agreement. They then watched their leader as he walked toward the village, his armor shining in the bright morning light.

Felicity stood feeling the burn of the rope on her wrists. Her legs ached and her eyes felt gritty. The bright sunlight was warm on her skin, and was quickly chasing away the chill from the night before.

She glanced at Gareth and felt anger rise up inside. What the man was forcing Oliver to do was unfair. She felt responsible for the knight's fate. If she had only been more careful then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

Felicity lifted her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. She couldn't contain a gasp at the sight of Oliver walking into the village. His armor glinted in the sunlight, a strange dark green almost black. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Her gaze collided with his, and she saw his guilt.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Gareth pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Well if it isn't the Green Knight. Come to save the traitor have you", he sneered.

"Your fight is with me, let the woman go", Oliver said with a growl.

Felicity watched as Gareth slowly made his way over to where she was tied. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand close around the back of her neck. She winced as his fingers dug into the tender skin.

Oliver was forced to watch as the outlaw leader hurt Felicity, knowing that his men were quickly surrounding the town.

"She's a plain woman, I don't know what you see in the wench", Gareth taunted.

Oliver snarled, "Unhand her you filthy cur!"

Gareth's chuckle set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. This man was not to be trifled with, especially when a woman's life hung in the balance. Oliver looked to where John said he would be and gave a sigh of relief when he saw his friend give the signal that they were in position.

Before the enemy army knew what hit them, Oliver's men were upon them. Gareth was forced to leave Felicity's side and join the fight. Oliver took the window of opportunity and ran to the blond.

Felicity gave a tired smile as Oliver rushed to her aid. Her knees buckled when he cut the rope, and she would have fallen if not for his quick reflexes. He held her to his chest; her head nestled beneath his chin.

"I'm sorry", she said quivering.

"None of this is your fault", Oliver said as he carried her to a safe distance away from the fighting.

"Thank you, Oliver", Felicity said as he laid her down in the soft grass.

"I'll come back for you when this is over."

Felicity watched as the Green Knight ran, drawing his sword as he went. Her mouth fell open in awe as he met his first opponent, and quickly dispatched him with a single blow.

Oliver fought like a madman. His speed and strength were great allies as he fought through the hoard of men, until he and John fought back to back.

The armies fought for several hours before Oliver and his men forced Gareth to surrender. Oliver went in search of Felicity and found her exactly where he'd placed her.

To his surprise, she was fast asleep. Her dark lashes fanned across her rose tinted cheeks, and her blond curls were a bright contrast against the green grass. He gently shook her shoulder and then regretted it.

Felicity woke with a start. The last thing she remembered was being captured by Gareth, so she was sure that the man kneeling beside her must be the outlaw. She violently recoiled from the man's touch trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Her eyes slowly focused and her shoulders slumped when she saw Oliver sitting there with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry Felicity", he said softly.

"No, it's fine. I was simply startled", she said with a bright smile.

Oliver stared down at the woman before him. He had frightened her, but instead of thinking of her own feelings she'd only sought to appease his guilt. He found himself smiling down into her pretty blue eyes.

"It's safe for you to return home now, Felicity."

"Thank you. Oliver, when are you returning home?"

"Tomorrow. Gareth and his men had all of the horses we needed."

Felicity didn't know why she asked her next question, but it just kind of slipped out.

"Oliver, can I come with you to Starling? I don't have any family here, and I would like to make a new start."

She watched as his eyes hardened, "No, the trip will be too dangerous for a woman. I will not permit you to put yourself in danger again."

"Very well", she agreed.

However, a plan was already forming in her mind. She smiled as all of the pieces fell into place, and her plan was complete.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, it feels like I've been disconnected forever! The guy finally made it out this morning to fix my internet, so I enjoy the updates! :)**

Chapter 4

The next morning Felicity hurried about gathering the supplies she would need to carry out her plan. She'd traded her remaining chickens for worn out boy's clothing and shoes.

Her plan was simple; she would prove to Oliver that she could make the journey safely. However, she would be forced to pose as a teenage boy to accomplish the feat.

She now sat at the edge of the crystal clear stream, a knife in her hand ready to cut away her beautiful blond locks. Her new clothes hung on her thin frame, and effortlessly concealed her womanly attributes.

Felicity closed her eyes, prepared to shorten her long mane, when a noise sounded behind her. She immediately rose from her place on the ground, dropping the knife as she did so.

"He wouldn't want wish for you to cut it", she heard Oliver's knight say.

"Please don't tell him. I promise I will not be a burden. I can't stay here any longer alone with no friends or family to call my own", she begged.

John stared at the woman before him and smiled.

"I'll not mention a word if you promise to allow me to introduce you as an armor bearer. He needs a new boy and I think you would do the trick. It will be the safest place for you as you will be near him at all times. I won't lie to you, the job is an arduous one with many long hours at his beck and call."

Felicity felt a huge grin spread across her face at the knight's words.

"I will do my very best. Thank you John", she said gratefully.

"Your welcome. Now about your hair, braid it and stuff it under that hat. You'll need that when you reach Starling", John said with a smirk.

Felicity watched the man walk away before quickly braiding her hair down her back and then wrapping it around her head before stuffing it into the worn hat. She grinned at her reflection, and then walked back to the village.

Oliver was packing the saddlebags on his mount when John tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to find his friend standing with a short teenage boy. He looked first at the knight and then at the boy, waiting for an explanation.

"Sire, this is Fel. He wishes to become a knight, and since he has no family to care for him I thought we could take him on. You are needing a new armor bearer after all."

Oliver studied the boy, taking in the much too large clothing and the old hat. He quirked a brow at his friend, but nodded with a smile.

"Very well, lad. I'll give you a chance. Listen to John, he will tell you what to do", Oliver said as he climbed atop his horse.

Felicity watched Oliver ride away with a smile on her face. She had to fight the overwhelming urge not to squeal in delight. She followed John to his horse and watched as he mounted.

"Where's my horse", she asked.

"You are a servant, you'll walk."

Felicity felt her excitement ebb just a bit at his words. It began to sink in just how difficult the journey was going to be. With a lift of her chin, she regained her resolve and followed at a swift walk to keep up with the horses.

That night when the procession stopped, Felicity felt as though her feet would crumble into little bitty pieces. She limped to where John sat, grimacing at the smile on his face.

"Alright, what are my duties now that we have stopped for the night?"

"You are to help Oliver with his armor, take care of his horse, and see to his comfort", John explained.

Felicity looked where the knight pointed and saw her new leader dismounting. She made her way through the crowd of men and stood waiting for Oliver's instructions.

"Help me off with my armor, Fel", Oliver said as his feet hit the ground.

Felicity approached the man, thinking for the first time that this was the closest she'd ever been to a man. She fumbled with the thick leather straps on his armor, and neatly set each piece aside. Next she helped him to pull off the heavy chainmail.

Felicity blushed furiously when Oliver removed his dark green shirt, and stood before her in only his pants and boots. She felt the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. She stifled a gasp when she saw his many scars in the dim firelight. This was a man accustomed to pain and injury.

"Thank you, Fel. Please attend to my horse", Oliver said as he made his way to the now roaring fire.

Felicity made her way to the big black destrier, and carefully stretched out her hand to stroke the silky muzzle. She smiled when the horse simply stood there and allowed her to remove the heavy saddle. She methodically brushed out the shiny coat and then tied it with the other horses.

When she made it back to camp the men were talking and laughing loudly. Felicity settled a short ways away, and in the sight line of John. She rested her back against a tree and soon her eyelids grew heavy.

The next morning she was awakened when a boot connected with her thigh.

"Wake up", an unfamiliar gruff voice said.

Felicity's eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet. There before her stood a grizzly of a man, tall and broad with a thick red beard.

"Your master has need of you lad", the man said.

Felicity quickly jumped up and ran in the direction the man pointed. She found Oliver sitting on a log, his armor strewn about him. She assessed the scene before her, trying her best to tamp down the deep blush tinting her cheeks.

"Good morning, sire", she said cheerfully as she approached.

"Good morning, Fel. Please help me on with my armor."

Felicity nodded and then began to pick up the heavy pieces of metal and gently place them on his body, tightening the leather straps as she went. This soon became an every day task, and the little blond found it an enjoyable one.

The days passed in a blur of activity for Felicity and soon Starling came into view. She felt her mouth fall open in awe at the sight of the parapets and grey stone walls of the bustling city. She could feel the hum of excitement that rippled through the ranks as the knights neared their home.

Apprehension filled Felicity at the thought of entering the strange city. The only people she knew were the men surrounding her, and the moment they discovered her identity it would all be over.

Felicity glanced at the man who had become her leader. He sat tall and strong in the saddle, and the sight of him brought about an unexpected wave of emotion. She quickly averted her gaze, afraid that any of the knights could see the admiration and attraction shining in the blue depths of her eyes.

The procession came to a halt at the city gate and the men were met with whoops and hurrahs from the people. The crowds parted as the knights rode down the vender lined streets to a large castle.

Felicity felt her eyes widen at the grand sight of Starling castle. She came to a stop with the men and quickly moved to take Oliver's reigns. She stood stroking the stallion's neck as she watched the knight walk purposefully towards the large entrance.

Just as he reached the doors a lovely brunette came running towards him. Felicity felt her heart sink as the woman was caught up against his chest and his lips pressed a gentle kiss to the stranger's cheek.

"That's Lady Laurel", she heard a voice beside her say.

Felicity looked up to find John standing to her right.

"He loves her", she said more as a question than a statement.

"I believe he cares for her, but I'm not entirely certain the woman is genuine in her affection."

Felicity stared at the man, her face betraying the emotions roiling inside her chest. She turned deliberately back to the horse, but was pulled back when the knight spoke again.

"When do you plan to tell him of your ruse?"

"I would like to find other arrangements before I lose this position if that is amenable. The thought of being here alone and without connections is frightening."

John nodded, realizing that the woman before him intended to continue to work for a band of knights masquerading as a boy. He'd thought that after they reached the city that she would find other employment and be gone. However, he now understood that was not to be.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear from y'all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, how do you like the Green Knight thus far? This has been such a fun story to write, so I hope it is just as fun to read! Thank you to every one who has review, faved, and followed! I usually try to reply to my reviewers, but since I've been having so much trouble with my internet I haven't been able to thank you as I should. So, I greatly apologize for that :)**

Chapter 5

Felicity's days were filled with work, but she found that she enjoyed the camaraderie she'd found with Oliver and his men. She ate her meals with them each day, and spent her time on the training field fetching water or tending wounds.

After the knights were finished, she and the other "lads" would take the armor back to the armory to polish and repair it. Felicity often sat quietly, Oliver's armor laid out before her, and listened to the young men talk. She always finished firs then carefully hung up the armor, but that day one of the others stopped her.

"Why do you get the privilege of caring for King Oliver's armor", the tall boy asked.

Felicity stood in shock for a moment, never realizing that the man she had come to admire was a king. She quickly composed herself and answered the lad.

"He chose me for the job. If you do not approve of his choice then you must discuss that with him", she said as she tried to leave.

Felicity felt a hand wrap around her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Warning bells sounded in her head as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She looked up into his hard grey eyes and knew that this was not going to end well.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged into the sandy arena. A sword was placed in her hand and the other armor bearers made a circle around the two duelers. She tested the weight of the sword and her heart filled with dread.

There was no way that she could best her stronger opponent. Her only hope was that one of the knights, preferably John, would hear the commotion and come to investigate. She watched as the young man raised his weapon, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Felicity ducked as the sword swung where her head would have been. She scurried back, barely missing his second swing. She hoped that he would tire himself out, but soon discovered that she had hoped in vain.

Instead, it was she who began to tire. Her sword was heavy and soon her arms began to burn with the exertion of holding the weapon. Her legs slowed and she stumbled several times. Then the man nicked her shoulder.

Felicity stood in awe and watched as blood poured down her shirtsleeve and dripped off of her fingers onto the sand. She turned to her opponent, her face devoid of color and body quivering. He sneered at her perceived weakness, and raised his sword.

She met his swing with a bone-jarring clang of metal on metal. The force of the collision caused her to drop her sword and her challenger took that opportunity to land his final blow. Her world went dark after the man rendered her unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

Oliver had been headed back to the training field to retrieve his riding gloves when he heard the familiar clang of metal. He took off at a run, reaching the field in enough time to see his servant crumble to the ground.

With a loud rumbling shout, he gained the attention of the other male servants sending their gazes to their sandy boots.

"What's going on here", he bellowed.

"We were fighting for your honor, sire", the leader of the little group offered.

"My honor will be defended by myself only."

Just as he looked down, he found to his horror that the hat had fallen from his servant's head revealing a mass of blond curls.

"What have you done", Oliver said as he quickly knelt beside the small woman.

The young men stared on in astonishment with guilty expressions as he picked the woman up and strode quickly to the castle. He went up the back stairs to his personal chamber and immediately called for John.

The other man arrived to find his king bent over the small blond woman cleaning a deep gash on her forehead. She stirred slightly, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

"How long did you know", Oliver growled as John entered the room.

"Since we left her village, my lord", John said with his head bowed.

"Why, pray tell, did you not inform me of her presence among my ranks?"

John watched the king as he methodically cleaned Felicity's wounds, speaking gently to her as he did so. The man obviously cared for her if his tender ministrations were any indication.

"She had no family, sire, no one to care for her. I thought that she would be safer if she returned with us."

"You were mistaken", Oliver said through clenched teeth, "Now, go and handle the man who did this. I fear that I would do more than banish the fool in the mood I find myself in."

John nodded and swiftly left the room to find the servant who had harmed his new friend. There would be more than banishment. The man would go to the whipping post before being banned from the city. Where he went or what he became after that was of his own choosing.

Felicity woke to a pounding headache. Upon moving her left arm the day's events came flooding back. She moved her good arm to rest a hand on her bruised forehead with a wince. She could feel the firm knot and imagined the bruise that must color the region.

She laid her hand back down expecting to meet warm sand, but instead her digits came in contact with cool sheets. She opened her eyes slowly and took a quick inventory of her surroundings. As she finished her perusal of the room, her eyes found the face of the Green Knight.

Oliver watched the woman's eyes flutter open and he smiled as she scanned the room in obvious confusion. The look on her face when her eyes met his caused a chuckle to rumble past his lips.

"Hello there", he said softly, aware of her splitting headache.

"Hello, sire."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, Tibalt challenged me to a dual because I had been granted the privilege of shining your armor", Felicity said with a wry smile.

"It's glad I am that your faculties were not impaired by your injury."

Felicity sighed, her mind wandering to the problem at hand.

"What are you going to do with me", she asked hesitantly.

She watched as the man beside her seemed to contemplate her question before turning his dark blue eyes to rest on her face.

"Did you enjoy your work, Felicity", he surprised her by asking.

"Yes, sire."

"Then I see no need to remove you from your position. I must say that I have never had a more capable caretaker and would hate to lose you", Oliver said with a smile.

He watched as her face lit with excitement, "Oh thank you, sire."

"You're welcome, Felicity."

With that he rose from the chair beside the bed and made his way to the door. He looked back for a brief moment to find her eyes closed and a small smile curving her pink lips. He shook his head, a grin finding its way onto his own features as he exited the room.

Oliver met John in the hallway, the other man nodded when asked if his task had been completed.

"How is she", the knight asked his king.

"She will be fine."

"What of her place here?"

"She will keep her position. You were right in saying that the easiest way to protect her is to keep her near."

John watched his leader walk down the dim hallway and out of sight. The man might not know it yet, but his trusted friend could see him softening towards the woman. Already, the king smiled at the mention of her name and a certain light entered his eyes as he spoke of her.

John smiled, finally able to hope that the conniving Lady Laurel might not entrap his fearless leader yet.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you like or maybe even don't like! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! I hope you enjoy this update. It's a little short, but we are introduced to a new character!**

Chapter 6

Felicity healed quickly and was soon back on the training field. She stood at the edge of the grassy plot and watched the knights spar. This area was used for every day practice, while the sandy arena was used for tournaments.

She stood with a smile on her face as Oliver bested yet another man at the archery targets. He was a skilled archer, and she loved to watch him shoot. His gaze collided with her own and the smile that lit his face made her breathing quicken.

Oliver looked to where Felicity stood, her golden hair shining in the bright sunlight. Unlike many of the women of court, her hair was always uncovered.

She wore a simple dark blue dress that accentuated her deep blue eyes and her womanly figure.

He noticed several of his men glancing in her direction, and the twinge of jealously took him by surprise. He smiled as he watched her interact with his knights. She was always offering a gentle word of encouragement or patching up one of their many injuries.

Oliver was just about to go and join the group of men surrounding her when a jovial voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, sire, I see that little has changed since I last saw you."

Oliver turned to see his friend since infancy, Thomas Merlyn.

"I am a man of habit. After our many years of acquaintance, I would think that you would know that by now", he said with a smile.

Thomas slapped him on the back, and then turned to stare at the men crowded around the small blond woman.

"Who's that", Thomas said with a note of interest.

Oliver felt his hands curl into fists at the wolfish gleam that entered his friend's eyes.

"That is Felicity, and she is off limits", he said with a slight growl.

"Easy there old friend, I have no desire to encroach upon your territory."

Oliver didn't reply, but found that his anger was quickly consuming him. He turned from his childhood friend and stalked toward the woman who'd just been reduced to his plaything.

"Felicity", he yelled as he walked by.

He could hear her rapid footsteps as she followed him to the armory. Oliver turned to face her when they were both ensconced in the shadows of the dark room. He could see the questions in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Help me, please", he said softly.

Felicity started to remove the heavy armor, all the while wondering what had caused his dark mood. As she helped him with the bulky chainmail, he began to speak.

"Stay away from Thomas Merlyn", he said with a measure of rage darkening his voice.

"Yes, sire", Felicity answered as she went about putting away his armor.

She felt a blush color her cheeks as he removed his sweat stained shirt in favor of the clean white one she held in her hands. She watched him smile at the way he affected her, and just as quickly the look vanished as the knights came into the armory.

"Thank you, you're free to go", Oliver said with an air of authority.

Felicity's eyebrows rose in annoyance with his tone, but she gave an obedient nod before walking back out into the sunshine. Something had him on edge and she would do her best to be a calming presence.

As she rounded a corner, on her way to the castle, she came face to face with the man she was supposed to stay away from. Thomas Merlyn was well dressed and passably handsome, but he was no Oliver. His smile repulsed her and she tried to dodge his advance.

"So you are the female armor bearer I have heard so much about."

"Yes, my lord. If you'll excuse me, my master sent me to prepare his bath", she lied.

"Such a pretty little thing. I can see why he is taken with you", Thomas said stepping closer.

"He is not taken with me, as you say. The king is promised to Lady Laurel and he is too honorable and too noble to betray her love with a mere servant such as myself", Felicity said, her anger bubbling to the surface.

Just as the words exited her mouth she felt a presence behind her. So accustomed to being near him, she knew exactly who it was before he even spoke.

"Run along Felicity, I am in dire need of a bath to ease my aching muscles."

Felicity didn't look back at Oliver, "Certainly, sire, I will see to it right away."

Oliver watched her go, and for the first time saw what a heal his friend could be. Even after being told that he was not to go near her, Thomas had disobeyed him. He watched the other man as he gave an unconcerned and started on his way to the palace.

When Oliver reached his quarters and found a steaming tub of water sitting by the fire, he smiled. He watched in amusement as Felicity entered with a towel over her arm, humming a little tune and oblivious to his presence.

"Thank you Felicity", he said as she placed the towel on his bed.

"Oliver, you scared me", she said with a squeal.

He grinned at her use of his given name. Undoubtedly his blond friend was becoming more comfortable with him.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I just wanted to thank you for your kind words to Thomas on my behalf."

"Oh it was nothing, sire. I simply did what any adoring servant would do. Not that I adore you. I mean I'm very fond of you, but saying that I adore you might be a bit much", she said with a nervous smile.

"You are more than a servant Felicity. In the weeks that you've been here, you've become a trusted friend and I am very grateful for that."

Felicity stared at the man that she did in fact adore. In the time that she'd been in Starling she'd come to admire her king more than any man she'd ever known.

"Thank you, Oliver", she said with a slight blush, "I'll leave you to your bath."

Oliver watched as she scurried out of his room. Out of all the people he knew, his armor bearer was the most likely to put a smile on his face. He did need to find her a new title because she did so much more than help with his armor.

_Maybe I'll promote her to my personal assistant_, he thought with a smile.

**To all of you who are Tommy fans, I greatly apologize. I haven't liked his character since he called Oliver a murderer. Tommy is a medieval playboy, so that explains his interest in Felicity. I haven't decided if he's going to stay so diabolical, so we shall see. I hope my dislike of Tommy Merlyn hasn't angered any of you too much. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back my awesome readers! I must warn you on this next chapter that if you are a Laurel fan you probably won't like it. I don't like her character on the show, and it manifests itself in this update lol**

Chapter 7

Felicity made her way down the hall away from Oliver's room. His words about their newfound friendship echoed in her mind, and a smile settled on her pretty pink lips.

She ran her hand along the stone wall as she walked, planning what she would do with the rest of her afternoon. She really needed to polish the armor and a few of his shirts needed mending.

Just then a sound pulled her from her musings. Felicity stood still and silent, listening for anything out of the usual. Then it came again, whispering. She crept down the hall and peeked into an open doorway.

There standing in the middle of Lady Laurel's room was the woman in question wrapped in the arms of none other than Thomas Merlyn. Felicity listened as the two traitors proclaimed their love for one another.

She hurried away and down the large stone steps. She heaved a great sigh as she walked out through the grassy courtyard and down to the armory. She could feel the rage at the two people who claimed to be Oliver's friends rising in her chest.

Felicity charged into the armory and stopped short when John turned to face her.

"What's wrong, Felicity", the knight asked as he took in her flushed cheeks and flashing eyes.

"Lady Laurel", she spat.

"What about her", John asked.

"I just saw her with Thomas Merlyn. She is being unfaithful to Oliver", Felicity fumed as she began to pace.

She looked over at John and found the man staring into space, a concerned expression on his face. She could tell that the man was stunned, but she was far past being surprised. Felicity was angry!

"John, we have to do something. This will devastate him. How could she do this to him!"

"What do you propose we do? We can't just march up to the Lady Laurel and proclaim she's being untrue to the king."

"Oh yes I can", Felicity exclaimed.

"No, we have to plan this. If Oliver is blind sided by this it will hurt him all the more. We have to tell him and then see what he wishes to do about it."

Felicity hung her head at the prospect of telling the king that the woman he loved didn't share his affection. She looked up and found John staring at her.

"You're going to make me do it aren't you", she said miserably.

"I think he would take it better coming from you, especially since you were the one to see her."

"What if he doesn't believe me", Felicity said as the awful thought donned on her.

"He'll believe you. Unlike most of the people in Oliver's life, you never lie to him. Even if it ends in you embarrassing yourself, you always tell him the truth."

Felicity felt a little measure of delight at his words, and she found her resolve hardening.

"Fine, I'll do it", she said with a hint of steel in her voice.

John watched the little blond stomp out of the armory, and a smile slowly found it's way onto his face. Oliver would be fine with her in his corner. Sure the deception of the woman he loved would hurt, but he suspected it wouldn't hurt as much as it would have a few weeks ago and all thanks to a certain blond armor bearer.

Felicity made her way back to Oliver's chamber. Her mind was whirling with how to tell him the terrible news. She feared his reaction and the thought that he would become angry with her caused her steps to slow.

However, she found herself standing before his bedroom door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Oliver sat in the steaming water with his head laid back and eyes closed. It had been a long day and he couldn't shake the feeling that his troubles had just begun. His head turned to the door at the quiet knock and he found himself calling a gruff, "Enter".

He hadn't expected the person who walked in, but the look on her face caused a bark of laughter to escape his lips. There in his doorway stood Felicity. The horror filled expression on her face accentuated by her widened eyes. He watched as she spun around, her hair whipping to the side in a swirl of bright curls.

"I'm so sorry", she squeaked.

"Felicity, it's fine. Did you need something?"

Felicity stood facing the now closed door, dread clogging her throat.

"Yes, but I don't think your going to like what I have to say", she answered.

The smile slid from Oliver's face at her ominous tone, and he wondered what she could have to say that would cause her shoulders to slump in defeat as he'd just watched them do.

Felicity heard the slosh of water as Oliver got out of the tub. Soon, his hand came to rest on her shoulder and he gently turned her to face him.

"It's alright. Tell me anyway", he said calmly.

Felicity took in his kind expression, and then her eyes wandered to the clean white shirt that he wore with his usual black breeches tucked into dark boots.

Just as Felicity was about to tell Oliver the terrible secret, the door to his bedroom burst open. She spun around to find Lady Laurel glaring at her with an unreadable expression. She felt all of the color drain from her face at the sight of the noblewoman, and things only managed to get worse.

"Ollie, what is SHE doing here?"

Felicity hated discovered that she hated that nickname. It sounded so childish, and didn't seem to fit the serious man behind her.

"She was just about to tell me something of import, my lady", Oliver answered as he stared at the two women before him.

Laurel studied the woman. The look on the king's face as he spoke of the blond was not lost to her keen eyes. It suddenly became very apparent that the servant was quickly becoming a woman Oliver respected.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then", Laurel said in a hollow tone.

"No, I have to be going. I'll speak to you about this matter later, sire. I believe that it can wait", Felicity said with a strained smile.

Oliver didn't miss the way Felicity skirted Laurel, nor did he miss the look of anger that entered her beautiful blue eyes when she looked at his intended.

"What can I do for you Laurel?"

"Why did you not tell me that Thomas was here? I had to learn the news of our dearest friend's arrival from a maid", she said with a pout.

Oliver looked at the pouting woman before him and felt nothing. Usually her displeasure with him brought guilt, but at the moment all he felt was annoyance.

"I have had little time to inform you of the latest visitors, my lady. I have had a trying day", he said gruffly.

"You have time for servant girls, but not your future wife", Laurel said angrily.

"That is not what I said. I only saw the man myself not an hour ago. I assumed he would visit you himself and regale you of his journeys."

"He had a long trip and was too tired to meet with me. I might have visited him if I had been made aware of his presence", she huffed.

"I apologize for not appraising you of this latest development. I will strive to better in the future", Oliver said trying to appease the woman before him.

"Very well, I forgive you", she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

As he watched her go, Oliver contemplated the kiss he'd just received. In times past, any touch from the Lady Laurel sent sparks shooting up his arms and set a fire burning in his chest. Today, however, he felt nothing. The realization shocked him to his core and he wondered if perhaps John was right about his beloved.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**To Roseanne: I'm so glad I'm not alone in my dislike of Tommy! I was worried about how people would react to my making Tommy a villain, so thank you for easing my fears. Thanks for the kind review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! If you like Laurel, then I'm afraid you won't like this chapter. I don't know what it is, but the thought of her and Oliver together just makes me cringe lol Well, enjoy the latest update! :)**

Chapter 8

Felicity neared the great hall, the smell of smoked pork and pheasant causing her stomach to rumble. The sound of men's laughter put a small smile on her face as her hand reached for the door.

Before she was able to open the portal, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned to face them, a question on her lips, when she saw the Lady Laurel standing in the shadows created by the dim evening light.

"Hello, Felicity", the other woman said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hello, my lady. Is there something I can do for you?"

"There is actually. I need you to stay as far away from Oliver as you possibly can. If that means leaving Starling, then so be it."

Felicity stepped back, the force of the woman's words feeling very much like a slap. She stared at the other woman, dumfounded, until she saw the hatred burning in the noblewoman's eyes.

As she watched Laurel smile, all thought of hunger fled. Left in its wake was fear, terrible and all consuming. This woman would not hesitate to see her sent away or worse. Her dreams of finding a place to truly belong were being dashed before her very eyes. She could never have a life here.

Oliver watched as the hall doors opened to reveal Laurel and Felicity. The latter's face marred by a pained expression. He could see from his seat the tears that had begun to course down her cheeks. His breath caught when her gaze collided with his own.

In the blue depths he saw fear, of what he did not know. Then he saw the woman he claimed to love, and something about her smile caused him pause. Oliver smiled at Laurel as she walked down the hall. However it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes, eyes that were glued to the woman running away with her hands covering her face.

Felicity ran to the only place she felt solace, the armory. It seemed she spent every waking hour in the dark recesses of the cold stone structure. She stood in the center of the room, her arms folded across her middle, trying to calm her racing heart.

She moved to where one of Oliver's torn shirts lay, and pulled out her sewing basket. The soft green material smelled of sweat and leather. She ran her hand over the rough tear across the chest, her mind still whirling with the things Laurel had said. Felicity was so preoccupied she didn't hear the quiet footfalls.

Oliver sat listening to Laurel speak to Thomas about a new dress she had commissioned when he found he could take no more. He quickly rose from his place, nodding at his knights as he passed. His future wife's indignant snort was lost to his hears as he made his way to the door.

The stars shone bright overhead as he made his way to the one place he imagined his armor bearer would go. He quietly stuck his head in the door, and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Felicity sat on one of the worn wooden benches with one of his shirts spread across her lap. The torch cast a golden glow making the woman before him look almost angelic. He listened as she hummed softly to herself, her fingers caressing the jagged tear in the material.

"I thought I would find you here", Oliver said softly.

Felicity jumped at the voice, a little squeal escaping as she quickly stood. She glared at the intruder as she picked up the shirt and her basket along with its strewn contents.

"You scared me", she said accusingly.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention", he said with a chuckle.

Felicity couldn't help but smile when she saw the wide grin spread across his handsome features.

"Why did you leave", Oliver asked, his tone becoming serious.

"I can't…"

"Felicity, you can tell me anything."

Oliver heard her sigh, and watched as her eyes bore a hole in something above his head.

"I saw something today, and I don't know how you'll react", Felicity said, uncertainty coloring her voice.

"Alright, what did you see", Oliver asked taking a seat on the bench in across from her.

"I saw Sir Thomas and Lady Laurel kissing in her chambers."

Felicity waited for the explosion of rage, but it never came. Instead, Oliver sounded tired and worn when he spoke next.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. She has been growing distant of late, but I never imagined they would betray me under my own roof."

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw that fear had once again come to rest in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What did she say to you?"

"Hmm, to me? Nothing, just a little helpful advice", Felicity answered, unable to stop the shiver that ran up her spine.

"Felicity", Oliver said drawing out her name in a singsong way.

She found herself unable to stay silent, and soon the words poured forth.

"Laurel told me to keep my distance from you. She implied that I can be easily sent away and just as easily replaced. I don't know why she's afraid of me. I pose no threat to your relationship."

Oliver would have smiled if the situation weren't so dire. If only she knew that Laurel had a good reason to be jealous, especially now that he knew his intended had been unfaithful. He didn't know how he would rid himself of the woman he'd once loved.

He felt a light touch on his arm, and looking up found Felicity's warm, gentle gaze searching his.

"We'll get through this, sire. Maybe there is a way for us to make her lose interest in you", Felicity said.

"It's not me she's interested in, it's my crown", Oliver said harshly.

"Then we'll make her see that it's not worth her trouble", she smiled.

Oliver did smile this time, the thought of his little blond nymph's scheming too much to bear.

"At least with the tournament coming up next week I'll be too busy to entertain Lady Laurel and Thomas", he said, his tone brightening.

"That's the spirit. You will be much too busy training to give her another thought."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a long while, Oliver sharpening arrows and Felicity finally mending the shirt. When both tasks were completed, he offered to escort her back to her quarters.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched them as they came across the grassy courtyard. Fists clenched, the figure turned from the window and receded into the shadows.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finals are finally over! Yay! So to celebrate and to make up for my lack of updates, I give you this! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 9

Felicity stared out over the fog-covered grounds of the castle. The day of the tournament had dawned cold and foreboding. From her vantage point she could see the tents being set up, the bright colors contrasting with the gloomy gray sky above.

Over the past week, knights from many different kingdoms had come to compete against the knights of Starling. The men had trained all week, and had hardly done anything else.

She'd watched Oliver as he'd withdrawn from the woman he'd promised to marry. He ate in his chambers and spent all of his spare time on the training field. If she approached him, he evaded her.

The woman would then stare at Felicity as if she was the cause of his disregard towards her. The blond soon found it hard not to spout the angry words that welled in her chest when confronted by the noblewoman. Laurel had no one to blame but herself.

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door creak open and she turned to find Oliver coming into the room, pulling his sweat dampened shirt over his head as he walked. Felicity felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the sight of his chiseled muscles on display.

"Good morning, sire", she said as she handed him the towel.

"Good morning. Are you ready for the day's events", he asked with a smile.

"I am. This will be the first tournament I have witnessed and I must say I'm very excited."

Oliver made his way to the table where his breakfast was laid out. He sat down in the chair and then looked at the woman standing at the window. She had been peculiarly quiet all week, and he thought he knew why.

He'd seen the way Laurel looked at her, seething with hatred. Felicity obviously feared that she would be sent away; away from her newfound friends and the life she'd quickly come to love.

"You know I would never let anyone force you to leave", he said softly.

Oliver watched as the blond turned with a sigh.

"But what if she corrupts you, and makes you hate me", Felicity said.

"I could never hate you Felicity", Oliver said adamantly.

A faint smile appeared on her lips and she came to sit down in the chair he gestured to. Looking into his earnest face, she knew that willingly he would never send her away. She still worried that something would separate them, and he would be lost to her forever.

Felicity had never really had friends before coming to Starling, and that's probably why she was so afraid of losing the one who sat beside her devouring his breakfast as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. She studied the planes of his face, memorizing every feature.

Oliver had become someone very important in her world very quickly. She never delved into the reason, simply believing it to be her admiration and attraction to the Green Knight that caused the need to be near him.

When his clear blue gaze captured her own, Felicity's thoughts scattered. A genuine smile curved her lips when she saw the smudge of porridge on his chin. With a steady hand she cupped his jaw, wiping away the spot with her thumb.

She suddenly realized what she'd just done, and her face colored with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you had something on your chin", she tried to explain.

Oliver's warm chuckle sent a shiver up her spine.

"It's fine, Felicity. Someone has to make sure I don't walk around with food on my face", he said with a mischievous grin.

"Are you finished", Felicity said when she saw the empty bowl and desperately needing a change of subject.

"Yes, thank you. Meet me at the tent in fifteen minutes. I'll need your help with my armor, and change that dress", he said gesturing to the red dress she wore.

At her puzzled expression, Oliver realized he hadn't given her the present yet. He quickly rose from his chair after motioning for her to stay put, and made his way to his clothes chest. He moved a few of his shirts to reveal a wrapped parcel.

He brought the gift to Felicity and gently set it in her lap before stepping back to watch her open it.

Felicity looked first at the present and then at Oliver. She watched him nod, and she quickly unwrapped the parcel to find a beautiful green dress folded neatly. She felt a wide smile spread across her face and before she could stop herself, she launched into Oliver's arms and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you so much, Oliver. This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received!"

Oliver found that he wasn't at all shocked when the tiny blond woman was suddenly wrapped in his arms. He simply buried his face in her hair and enjoyed the moment. Soon, she stepped back, her face glowing with happiness.

He watched her leave, and then made his way to the arena with a spring in his step. He couldn't wait to see how she looked in that dress.

Felicity hurried back to her room and stood before her mirror clutching her new dress to her chest. The material was soft and the same shade of dark green that Oliver always wore. The thoughtfulness of his gift brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly dashed away with the back of her hand.

She dressed with care, making sure every fold and ribbon was in place. She braided her hair carefully down her back and secured it with a matching green ribbon. She examined her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She quickly grabbed her cloak before running for the arena.

Oliver was sitting alone in his tent, preparing himself for the day ahead of him. He turned at the sound of Felicity's voice and his eyes widened. There before him stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. The green dress illuminated her alabaster complexion and bits of blond hair had escaped from her braid to frame her face.

He found himself smiling and quickly coming to stand before her.

"You look beautiful, Felicity", he said hoarsely.

Felicity was taken by surprise at Oliver's frank compliment. She returned his smile, deciding to ignore the fact that the king of Starling had just called her beautiful.

"Here, let me help you with that", she said as she grabbed his chainmail from the carpeted floor.

Felicity helped him pull the heavy chainmail shirt over his head, and then began to place the armor plates over his shoulders, chest, and legs. She secured his sword belt around his waist, and then stood back to admire her work.

The dark green metal shone thanks to the many hours she'd spent the previous day polishing it. She bent and retrieved his helmet before gently placing it on his head.

Felicity stood at the entrance of the tent and watched as Oliver made his way out onto the sand. She heard the excited nicker of his destrier tied to a nearby stake. The horse seemed to know that he would be needed soon, and began to stomp impatiently.

She could hear Oliver's booming voice as he welcomed the visiting knights and the nobility who'd come to enjoy the tournament. She smiled when she saw him coming back to the tent.

"When do you compete", she asked.

"Several times throughout the day, but the main event is scheduled last", he answered with a smirk.

Felicity's day was filled with activity as she carried water, fetched weapons, and cheered until her voice was hoarse. The knights of Starling were doing incredibly well. Many of them had won nearly every match in jousting and swordplay.

Soon, the time came for what Oliver had referred to as the "main event". Felicity watched Oliver mount his horse, and then she heard the sound of hoof beats as his opponent entered arena. His armor and horse were black, and something about him made Felicity's stomach churn in fear.

"Please be careful", she said as she laid a hand on the horse's neck.

Oliver smiled down at the woman who had made his day even more enjoyable than he thought possible.

Her ability to anticipate his needs was extraordinary. Several times he would swear the woman read his mind as she handed him a drink he didn't know he needed or when his sword was placed in his hand without his asking.

"I will be fine, Felicity. Thank you for your concern", Oliver said, his eyes roaming her worried features.

He rode out to meet his challenger, excitement coursing through his veins. This man was supposed to be the most skilled jouster in all the realms. Oliver watched him as he squared up, the man's horse pawing at the dirt in impatience.

He readied his own mount and then they both took off. Oliver's green lance was raised and prepared to inflict the bone-jarring blow. The men clashed, and both fell to the ground.

Felicity watched as the dark knight stood his arms raised in victory, while Oliver lay still on the sandy ground. She realized something must be wrong and she ran out to kneel beside him.

To her horror, the sand around him was quickly reddening with his blood. She searched and found a large gash in his chainmail corresponding with a cut in his side. She gently removed his helmet and fear consumed her when she saw the large purple bruise on his forehead.

Felicity moved to retrieve his lance, as the knights carried him from the field. Then the other man's lance drew her attention. On the end was what appeared to be a retractable blade. The dark knight had sought to kill the king.

She felt her anger boiling to the surface as she watched the man celebrate his victory. He would pay for his attempt on Oliver's life, and she would make sure of it.

"John", Felicity yelled in a loud angry voice, her tortured gaze fixed on the men carrying Oliver out on a stretcher.

When the other man approached she pointed to the black lance lying prone in the sand. She watched as his shoulders tensed when he saw the blade.

"Arrest him", she growled.

John turned to see the usually cheerful woman glaring at the king's opponent in fury.

"I can't do that Felicity. Only Oliver can give that order."

The cold look in her eyes made him suddenly realize that there was nothing this woman wouldn't do for the king. Her loyalty even far surpassed some of the other knight's, which is why what happened in the next instant didn't shock him as much as it should.

The sound of the crowd's cheer grated on Felicity's nerves until she could take it no more. With lightning speed, she pulled John's sword from his scabbard and charged the knight.

The man was unprepared for the attack, as he turned from the crowd to face the angry woman. With one fluid movement, Felicity swung the heavy sword at his middle. The force knocked the knight to the ground, his helmet flying from his head.

The crowd looked on in astonishment as the petite blond placed the tip of the sword against his throat and yelled for all to hear.

"You will pay for what you have done here today. I will make sure of it. ."

John and the other knights of Starling stood in awe as they watched Felicity place the sword into its owner's hands and then march to the opening of the arena.

"Take him to the dungeon", she threw over her shoulder.

The knights rushed to do as she said, the anger in her blue eyes scaring them into submission. John simply watched her walk away with a smile on his face. She would make an excellent queen, and she had given her orders perfectly.

Felicity practically ran to the green tent, tears threatening behind her eyes. She pulled back the flap to find the court physician examining Oliver's wounds. She watched as his skilled fingers gently probed the cut, and flitted over the knot on his forehead.

The elderly man looked up when he heard the woman approach. He'd heard the commotion in the arena, and the fire still burning in her eyes caused him to smile.

"How is he", she asked earnestly.

"The wound on his side is deep, but the bleeding has stopped. The head injury is what worries me. He has yet to awaken", the man stated bluntly.

Felicity nodded, "Can he be moved?"

"Yes, I don't see why not", the physician smiled.

"Carry him to his chambers", Felicity ordered the two knights standing by with the stretcher, "I'll go ahead and get the room prepared."

The men watched her go, the light of admiration shining in their eyes. With this woman caring for their king, they were certain all would be well.

**Well, how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts and concerns, so please review! :) I think I might have a Laurel and Felicity showdown in the next chapter, what do you think?**

**Randi: Thank you for the review! :) I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh milanta! That mid-season finale was a tearjerker! I don't know how we're going to make it until the show returns! On a happier note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed! You guys are the best! :) I also wanted to ask if you find author thank you' s creepy or odd. I know that I like them, but I wasn't sure about you guys. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your support and kind words :)**

Chapter 10

Felicity ran to Oliver's chamber, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her heart felt bruised and battered, and worry consumed her. She wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath before entering the king's room.

She pulled back the blankets on the bed, and poured fresh water into the pitcher on the bedside table. She found all of the clean cloths she could, and then laid out a clean pair of trousers.

Felicity turned at the sound of footsteps and stood aside as the men brought Oliver into the room.

"There's water in the pitcher and clean cloths on the table. Please change him into those clean trousers", she said as she left the room.

She stood in the hall for what seemed like forever, when the door opened revealing the physician.

"You can come in now", he said with a kind smile.

Felicity entered the room, making her way to where Oliver lay pale and unmoving. The blood had been washed from his skin, and his dirty and torn clothes lay in the floor beside the bed. His face, however, was still dirt smudged.

She grabbed a clean rag, dipped it in the cool water, and gently washed away the grime. When her task was done, she pulled one of the chairs from the table over and sat down. One of his hands lay limp atop the covers, and she reached for it, the warmth and feel of his pulse beating against her fingertips reassuring her.

"We'll leave you, my lady. Please call me if there is any change."

"I will, thank you Ulric", she said with a tired smile.

The men left quietly, leaving her alone. Felicity sat and listened to the sound of Oliver's even breathing. It didn't take much to convince herself that he was only sleeping. Soon, her own exhaustion caught up with her. She leaned down, laying her head on the soft coverlet, and allowed sleep to claim her.

A fierce banging on the chamber door awakened Felicity. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and rose with a stretch. Night had fallen, which meant she had slept for nearly two hours. She checked on Oliver and then slowly made her way to the door.

She swung the door open to reveal Laurel standing in the hall.

"I demand that you let me see my future husband", the woman said angrily.

Felicity had no intention of letting the woman any where near Oliver and it must have shown on her face because the noblewoman immediately tried to push her way in.

Felicity shoved Laurel out into the hall and closed the door in her face. Her anger was rising, but thanks to the days events she didn't have the strength to confront the noblewoman.

She could hear Laurel's angry words, muffled and petty through the large wooden door. Felicity leaned against the closed portal, her chest heaving and eyes flashing. She made her way back to her chair, and once again took Oliver's hand in her own. She was shocked when the hand gave hers a gentle squeeze.

She looked to find Oliver looking at her, a pained expression marring his features.

"You're awake", she said softly, a smile curving her lips.

"Thirsty", he croaked.

Felicity hurriedly fetched Oliver a drink of water, her gentle hand cupping the back of his head while he sipped the cool liquid.

"How long", he asked when he was once again settled against the pillows.

"About four hours. You had us all frightened", Felicity said, stroking her thumb over his knuckles.

Oliver nodded and then his mind turned to the man who'd tried to murder him.

"What of my opponent", he asked, his voice growing stronger.

He watched as Felicity's eyes cast down, and her jaw clenched.

"I had him arrested. He's in the dungeon awaiting sentence", she said coolly.

Oliver stared at the woman before him, "Who had him arrested? I'm the only one with the authority to give that order."

He watched as angry blue eyes met his.

"I gave the order. He tried to kill you Oliver. I wasn't going to let him escape, so I told the knights to take him to the dungeon."

Neither of them had heard the door open, as John made his way into the room.

"I think you left out something, Felicity", he said with a smirk.

She looked at him confusedly until, and then her gaze shot up to the ceiling.

"What did she leave out", Oliver asked curiously.

"She left out the part where she almost killed the dark knight. Stole my sword and rushed at the man like a madwoman, knocked him to the ground, and then held the blade at his throat."

Oliver stared, mesmerized by the petite blond beside him.

"You did all that", he asked in surprise.

"Yes I did, and I would do it again", she said, her gaze coming to rest on his face.

"Your loyalty astounds me", he said softly.

"You would have done the same for me", answered with a smile.

John watched them, his most trusted friend and the woman he wholeheartedly believed would become his queen. He knew it would take them time to see their feelings for what they were, but after witnessing the day's events he was confident they would figure it out.

"Well, I'll let you two talk tournament. I need to go freshen up and stretch my legs", Felicity smiled as she left the room.

She made her way down the hall and into her own chambers. She removed the beautiful green dress in favor of her dark blue one, washed her face, and tidied her hair before making her way back out into the hall.

Felicity rounded a corner and there before her stood the dark knight with Thomas. She quickly stepped back out of view and listened as the two men talked.

"I paid you to kill him", Thomas said with a growl.

"I tried and I would have succeeded if not for that woman", the knight spat.

"My love has something special planned for her, but as for the king he needs to be taken care of. Do you think you can handle it this time", she heard Thomas sneer.

Felicity didn't take time to listen to the rest of the conversation; she had to get back to Oliver. She went back to her room and grabbed her cloak, pulling the hood over her head as she walked by the two men too distracted to notice.

Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest before she reached Oliver's door. Her fingers closed around the cool metal latch, and she felt herself begin to shake. She could hear the soft laughter coming from within, but that did nothing to settle her fears.

Oliver watched as the door opened and Felicity walked in. Her face was white and she was visibly shaking.

"Felicity, what's wrong", he asked as he sat up with a wince.

"The dark knight has escaped. I heard he and Thomas talking in the hall. They're planning to kill you Oliver", Felicity said, her voice breaking with fear as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

John stood quickly, "I'll gather the men. We'll see this villain apprehended and back in chains where he belongs. A sentry will be posted at your door immediately, sire."

Oliver nodded at his trusted knight and watched as he left the room. He beckoned Felicity forward; the need to hold her and dry her tears overwhelming him. When she was seated at his bedside, he gently reached out and took her hand.

Felicity looked into his stormy blue eyes, and finally she knew why she was drawn to this man. She loved him! She realized that she'd loved him all along, ever since their first meeting in the forest. The thought brought a tearful smile to her lips.

"What is that smile about", Oliver asked softly.

"I just realized something", she answered cryptically.

"What did you realize", he prompted.

"Do you love Laurel", Felicity asked out of the blue.

Oliver's answer was harsh and immediate, "No!"

Felicity's smile grew, but she refused to answer his question. There would be plenty of time to tell Oliver how she felt. For now, it was enough that she knew what she wanted. Her hand tightened around his, and love chased away her previous fears.

**I decided not to do a huge Laurel take down in this chapter because I think I might have a better one planned. I think Oliver should get to witness Felicity's outburst since he was kinda unconscious for the last one lol As always, if you have time please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**

**Guest: Awww! Thank you so much for the sweet compliment and lovely review! :) I'm so happy you liked the update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter may be a bit slow, and for that I greatly apologize. However, things will pick back up in chapter 12. Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 11

Several days later, Felicity was still sitting by Oliver's bedside. She smiled as she listened to him complain about having to stay in bed while his men searched for his would be assassin.

"I should be out there helping them", Oliver said for what felt like the thousandth time.

Felicity looked up from her sewing, and gave him a stern look.

"You, sire, are not going anywhere until Ulric gives you the go ahead. That bump on your head is still swollen and the gash on your side needs to mend. So, stop complaining and enjoy my company", she finished with a grin.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the woman sitting beside him. He stared at her bent head, her blond hair shining in the bright morning light. Over the past few days something had changed between them. Felicity seemed warmer, if that was possible, and her eyes had a new sparkle to them.

He watched her nimble fingers as fixed a tear in a pair of his trousers. The sight was almost mesmerizing, her lips pursed in concentration and her head tilted to the side as she examined her work.

Felicity stood and folded the pants before placing them in the clothes chest. Oliver's injury was very unfortunate, however it had allowed her to catch up on her sewing duties. She had never met a man as hard on clothes as the man before her.

She heard a knock on the door, and she made her way over to open it. She welcomed the elderly physician into the room with a warm smile.

"Good day, Ulric", Felicity greeted.

"Good day, my lady. How is our patient today", the man asked as he moved to examine Oliver.

"Not very patient I'm afraid", she answered.

Ulric laughed, turning to smile at the woman standing opposite him. He examined the bump and then probed the gash looking for infection. When he found none, he turned to the king with a serious expression.

"Sire, I give you permission to be up and around with the condition that you do not over do", the man then turned to Felicity, "I'll be counting on you, my lady, to see that he doesn't do anything that would jeopardize his health."

Felicity nodded at the physician, and then sent a glare in Oliver's direction. The man had the audacity to put forth a very innocent expression.

"I will do my very best, Ulric, but our fearless leader is a very stubborn man."

The old physician did his best not to laugh at the couple as they stared at one another. He had barely known the little blond when he'd first met her four days earlier, but now he greatly admired her.

She would be a woman who could stand by the king's side through whatever the future may hold. She could give him fine sons and pretty daughter to fill his life with joy. The thought made Ulric's old heart lighter as he said his goodbyes.

Felicity watched the man go, and then turned to Oliver.

"Would you fancy a trip to the training field, sire", she asked with a smirk.

"I thought you would never ask", Oliver said with a grin.

They slowly made their way down to the field, people staring at them as they went. Felicity had one of Oliver's arms wrapped around her shoulders so she could help support his weight.

As soon as they reached the grassy field the knights turned and cheered. Oliver smiled at his men, waving off their concern as Felicity moved him to sit on one of the wooden benches.

He placed a tentative hand on his side, the area burned causing him to give a quick inhale of breath. The little woman beside him immediately turned her head, her eyes searching his face.

"I'm fine; really", Oliver said with a smile, "I could use some water though."

Felicity looked at him for a moment, assessing whether she wanted to get the water herself or call one of the knights to get it. Then she watched as a mischievous smile spread across his features.

"You just want me gone so you can do whatever it is you're planning in that thick skull of yours."

Oliver simply shrugged, and watched as she stomped of towards the water barrels.

Laurel looked at the man before her. They both stood in the shadow of the castle wall looking out over the training fields. The sight of Felicity's blond head as she mingled with the knights turned her stomach.

"Does your master understand the plan", she asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes, milady."

"Do you understand your part in it?"

At the man's blank stare, Laurel began to explain.

"Do you see the blond woman down on the training field?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with her?"

"Everything you fool! You must capture her tonight and take her to your master; along with the payment I will give you. I will go along, so it appears that I have been taken also. No one must suspect me in this", Laurel said.

"Everything will work according to your plan, milady. I will make sure", the dark knight said with a sinister grin.

Felicity looked at Oliver and found sweat beading on his forehead despite the chilly weather. She could tell his side was paining him, but she knew that he wouldn't say anything about it.

"I'm cold, would you mind if we went back to the castle", she asked.

She watched as Oliver turned to look at her and she shivered a little for his benefit.

"It is rather cool, and I am getting tired", Oliver said with a wince as he stood.

"Well, then back to your chambers it is."

They walked back in companionable silence until they heard a commotion. Both turned to see Laurel being dragged away by a strange looking man. Oliver pulled his sword from its scabbard ignoring the pain in his side.

Before he knew what was happening a man came from behind and hit him over the head. As his vision blurred, he saw Felicity being grabbed by the dark knight. He was forced to watch as the woman he loved was taken away before his world went dark.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are awesome! :) Oliver to the rescue yet again! **

Chapter 12

Felicity watched in horror as Oliver crumpled to the ground. She rushed to his side, and knelt down placing a shaking hand onto his neck. She smiled when she felt his steady pulse.

Then rough hands closed around her upper arms, pulling her backward. She fought, but her captor was too strong. She looked at the man who held her hostage and found him to be none other than the dark knight.

"He will find me, and when he does you will pay dearly", Felicity ground out between clenched teeth.

"Why would he look for a servant? You mean nothing to him."

"Oliver is not the sort of man to care whether I am a servant or of noble blood. He will come for me", she said resolutely.

The man stared at the woman in his arms. Her belief in the unconscious king astounded him. Many of the servants he knew would not place so much trust in their masters because they new there would be no rescue.

Felicity looked at her captor and found him to be oddly distracted. She took the moment to run. She grabbed Oliver's sword from where it had fallen, and began to yell for John. However, she hadn't seen the dark knight's accomplice as they came from behind and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth.

She struggled against the person holding her, but soon felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body sag. She could feel herself being carried and thrown across a saddle. Voices floated in and out, but she wasn't able to distinguish the speaker.

When Felicity woke she was in a dungeon, cold and filthy. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, shivering from the damp air. She squealed when a rat ran across her booted feet and into a hole in the dingy stone wall.

She rose from her place on the lumpy mattress, and began to examine her cell. Straw littered the floor, and the only light came from a small window too high for her to reach.

She didn't know where she was or who had taken her, but she had a terrible feeling it was connected with the conversation she'd heard between Thomas and the dark knight. They were going to lure Oliver here and then kill him!

Felicity began to pace, her worry for the man she loved overwhelming her. He would be angry when he awoke to find her gone, and then would probably embark on a foolhardy mission to save her. There would be no plan making or preparation; he would simply ride off in search of her.

The sound of the metal cell door opening pulled her from her musings. A gruff looking knight stood before her, a pair of iron cuffs in his hands.

"The king wishes your presence, milady", the man said with a growl.

Felicity stepped closer, her hands held out in front of her. She jumped slightly as the irons were closed around her wrists, and then she was jerked forward. She followed the man up the steps and out into a long hallway.

They moved down the hall, through a large throne room, and then into a more private sitting area. Felicity looked at the man she was motioned to stand before. He was rather tall, with shaggy black hair and cold blue eyes. She might have thought him handsome if he hadn't taken her from the man she loved.

She watched warily as the man came to stand before her. He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Felicity jerked back her appendage, and quickly wiped the man's spit from the back of her hand.

"My lady, please allow me to introduce myself. I am king Ray of Palmer. I hope your accommodations are to your liking", Ray said with a sneer.

"They are, sire, I thank you", Felicity said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"You are a feisty little thing. I rather like that", he said stepping closer to her.

Felicity turned to her right when she heard the door opening. Her eyes widened as she saw Laurel walking in with a smile on her face. She had simply thought that they were keeping them in different cells, but the noblewoman had a hand in this all along.

Before she could react, Felicity felt Ray's lips crashing down on hers in a rough kiss. After he ended the kiss, she surprised him and spit in his face. Her world went dark after the king's heavy slap.

Oliver awoke to voices all around him. The events leading to his unconsciousness came rushing back. He sat up with a start, ignoring the way it sent his head spinning and the burning in his side.

"Felicity", he called frantically.

John helped him to his feet, a worried frown on his face.

"She's been taken, sire", the knight answered.

"I know that, John. I must find her", Oliver said, his eyes full of pain and worry.

"We will look for her, my lord. You must stay here and rest. Felicity would not want you to injure yourself further", John tried to reason.

"I will not lie abed while someone I care for is in danger", Oliver growled before bellowing for his horse.

He stalked to his chambers with one hand gripping his injured side. The thought of riding brought on a wave of dizziness, but it didn't matter because he had to find her.

Ever since Oliver had awakened, a part of his heart felt as though it was missing. His arms ached to hold her, run his fingers through her blond mane, and breath in her scent.

He felt anger boil to the surface at the thought of someone harming the single most important person in his life. He didn't know what he felt for her, but what he did know was that he couldn't live without her.

After Oliver reached his chambers he quickly changed his shirt, and pulled on his chainmail. There was no way he could manage the heavy armor plates by himself, so the metal linked garment would have to do.

When he gained the courtyard he found his knights mounted and waiting. He turned to John when he heard the man begin to speak.

"There has been talk, sire. Some of the women saw the dark knight take Felicity. It is also rumored that he works for Ray."

"Then the king of Palmer will pay dearly for what he has done. I will see to it that he rues the day he ever set eyes on my Felicity", Oliver said with thinly concealed rage.

The knights followed their king through the dense forest just outside of Starling. They rode all night over the open plains that lay below the mountain where Ray made his home.

When they reached the base of the mountain, Oliver called for his men to halt.

"We will leave the horses here. This fortress is not heavily guarded; the king of Palmer is much too arrogant for that. There is a secret tunnel that we can use to get inside."

Oliver led the way into the dark and musty tunnel. He and his men walked single file, torches scattered among them to light their way. Soon, they found the trap door leading into the castle.

He motioned for one of the knights to open the heavy wooden door, and check for guards. The man gave the all clear, and the knights crawled through the opening and into the kitchen.

Once inside, Oliver questioned an old woman as to the whereabouts of the blond haired woman. He assured her he would spare her and her family if she answered truthfully.

"They are in the throne room", she answered.

"Show us", Oliver said sternly.

He watched as the elderly woman called over a small boy.

"He will show you the way."

Oliver nodded to the boy before he and his men followed him out into a long hall. They entered the throne room and the lad pointed to a large wooden door at the back of the room.

Oliver thanked the boy and sent him away. As he approached he could hear voices on the other side, and then all was quiet. He broke through the door in enough time to watch as Felicity fell to the floor.

Ray turned at the loud roar, and found an army of men entering the room. He turned haughty eyes onto the king of Starling as he ordered his men to arrest the intruders.

His men, however, were fearful of the rage filled man who entered the room like a hungry lion. They all stepped back, dropping their swords to the ground with a clatter.

Ray watched his men in disgust and then turned back to Oliver.

"I see you've come for your future wife", Ray said gesturing to Laurel.

Oliver looked at the woman where she stood unbound and unharmed. His anger towards her burned bright in his eyes as he answered.

"I haven't come for her", he spat, glaring in Laurel's direction.

"What a shame, I rather liked your little servant", Ray said with a sinister grin.

Before the king of Palmer could move, Oliver was upon him, sword drawn and teeth barred. The other man's face registered shock as he tried in vain to reach his own weapon in time.

However, it was too late. Oliver landed a swift blow to his skull with the hilt of his sword, knocking the man unconscious.

"Take them away", Oliver said motioning towards Ray and his men.

Oliver quickly turned when he heard Felicity begin to stir. He rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, and taking her hand in his own. A deep red mark marred her delicate skin, and rage once again knotted his stomach.

"Oliver", Felicity whispered when she felt a hand in her own.

She opened her eyes to see the man she loved hovering above her. She shook her head, trying to clear away the fog. When her vision cleared, she smiled up into his worried face.

"I thought I would never see you again", she said softly.

"And I you. I was terrified when I awoke and found you gone", Oliver said, his eyes glued to her face.

They both turned to find Laurel standing near them.

"Ollie, I'm so happy you came. I was so scared", the woman said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Oliver stared at the woman wondering how stupid she thought he was.

"You orchestrated this whole thing, Laurel. I've a good mind throw you in a Starling dungeon and never allow you to see the light of day. However, I will show you mercy. You are banished from Starling, never return or you will pay with your life", he growled.

A satisfied grin spread across Felicity's face as she watched the woman's face redden in anger and embarrassment before she walked away. Then her gaze turned to Oliver, and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oliver, you're bleeding", she said placing a tentative hand to his bleeding side.

"I guess I am. Do you think you might be able to do something about that", he asked with a grin.

"I will do my best you stubborn man", Felicity answered with a grin of her own as Oliver helped her up.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I am super proud of this chapter! Y'all may not be as pleased with it as I am, but I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 13

Night had fallen when Felicity finally got to embark on her journey home. She sat on Oliver's destrier, wrapped in his cloak. Her head lay against his chest, and the steady beat of his heart was slowly lulling her to sleep.

She glanced over one of his broad shoulders to the procession of captives. Laurel sat on a horse, her hands bound and her eyes downcast. Felicity couldn't imagine what would have possessed the woman to betray a man like Oliver.

She smiled as she stared up at his face, shadowed in the darkness. She gave a little shiver as his eyes met hers, a grin playing across his lips. The moment was short lived, however, for in that instant a battle cry rang out.

Oliver pulled Felicity close as the pounding of hooves reached his ears. Out of nowhere an army rode into the moonlit field. He handed the woman in his arms to John, a plea to keep her safe in his eyes.

He watched as Felicity struggled to get free, fear and worry marring her exquisite features.

"Do not fear, I will come for you when this is over", he said with a hand cupping her cheek.

Felicity leaned into his touch, her heart breaking all over again. This was the second time in as many days that she'd been separated from Oliver, and every time it happened she felt as though her world would crumble.

She watched as he unsheathed his sword, and readied for the attack they could all see coming. John took her to a little outcropping of rocks and told her to stay put.

As he rode away, she stared in consternation at the battle unfolding before her. Men and horses collided, metal flashed in the moonlight, and cries of pain echoed all around her.

Felicity watched in horror as Oliver took on three men at once. She could tell his side was paining him in the way he favored it. Every time he overextended his right arm his body flinched in discomfort.

A feeling of pride overcame her as she watched him best all three men, their bodies crumbling to the earth. Then she saw Thomas ride over a knoll and she knew the moment he saw Laurel, for a dreadful cry tore from his throat.

She watched the scene unfold, as if time had slowed. Thomas raced towards Oliver, his sword drawn and hate sparking from his eyes. Oliver raised his weapon to ward off the cutting blow, and the other man jumped from his horse.

Oliver circled the man who had once been his friend. He considered the man before him, wondering what had caused him to turn into such a vengeful creature. He had not long for his observations because Thomas swung his sword wildly, barely missing Oliver's injured side.

The two men rounded on each other, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing through the cool night air. Oliver's injury was causing his movements to slow, and his blows were becoming less fierce.

Thomas seemed to know this, but just as he was about to make his move someone stepped between them.

Felicity sat in terror as she watched Oliver fight Thomas. She could see his attacks slowing, and his body faltering. Before she could stop herself she ran. She came upon the scene just as Thomas was about to deliver the lethal blow to Oliver's chest.

She didn't know what she would save him, all she knew was that Oliver had to live. Even if that meant that she must die. She intercepted the swing, the sharp metal slicing into her shoulder.

Felicity could faintly hear Oliver's anguished cry as she fell to the ground. Lying on her back she could see the stars above, bright and shining. The noise of battle seemed to fade until all she heard was the gentle chirp of crickets and the wind rustling through the thick grass.

She felt Oliver as he knelt beside her. The thick material he placed over her wound to staunch the bleeding caused her to wince. She used her other hand to tenderly wipe away the tears making trails along his dirt-covered face.

"I love you", she whispered and then she faded into darkness.

Oliver felt like his heart had broken in two at the sound of her whispered declaration. He watched as her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed. Fear consumed him until he felt the strong pulse at the base of her neck causing a laugh to burst from his chest.

He slowed the bleeding enough that he could carry her to a safe distance from the still raging battle. Her skin was pale, and her dress was coated in blood and dirt. Yet, he thought her to be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

John came upon the touching scene, his king cradling the little blond to his chest as he spoke quietly to her.

"Will she live", he asked softly.

Oliver jumped; ready to defend the woman in his arms at all costs. He gave a relieved sigh when he realized it was only John.

"I think she will be fine, but we must get her back to Starling where Ulric can care for her", he said, worry evident in his tone.

"All of Thomas' men have been apprehended, and we suffered only minor injuries. What shall we do with Thomas and the other enemy casualties?"

"I will send a detail out tomorrow and have them buried", Oliver answered, "My main concern is getting Felicity back to Starling as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sire. I will bring your horse and we will leave immediately."

Oliver watched the knight go, the adrenaline spike from the attack slowly wearing off. His side burned and the lack of sleep was causing his head to hurt. When his horse finally arrived he didn't have the strength to lift his precious burden up to his mount.

"You will have to help me, John. I'm afraid the events of the past few days are beginning to take affect."

John waited until his leader was securely seated in the saddle before passing Felicity into his waiting arms. He smiled as the king gently situated the woman onto his lap, trying to insure her comfort on the ride home.

The battered army reached Starling shortly after sunrise. The sight of his home, brought Oliver relief as they trudged up to the castle. He waved to the old physician who stood at the base of the castle steps

"Ulric, have a maid ready Felicity's chambers", Oliver called.

The elderly man quickly did as the king asked, and then went to his own room to secure the supplies he would need to care for the young woman's injuries.

Oliver carried Felicity to her bed, placing her gently atop the soft coverlet. He stepped aside as a made came in and began to remove the soiled dress. He refused to leave, but instead turned his back as the woman changed her into a soft nightgown.

When the task was done, the servant tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to find Felicity clean, her wound barred for the physician's examination. He sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared at the bedside.

As Oliver sat watching her sleep, the slow rise and fall of her chest eased his worried mind. The servants around him held a worried expression as they looked upon their leader. His clothing was mud flecked, his beard unkempt, and dark smudges rested beneath his eyes.

He didn't even hear the physician as he entered the room. The man placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You need rest, sire. I will see to your wounds after I have examined the woman."

Oliver stared blankly at the man, his tired mind not registering what he was told to do. When someone moved to lead him from the room, he became angry.

"You see to her needs and then you may care for my own here, but I refuse to leave her", he said with a growl.

The wise physician nodded as he watched the king move to the window. He then turned to his patient. The wound in her shoulder was deep and oozing. The loss of blood was the cause of her unconsciousness.

He was grateful for her present state as he cleaned the deep laceration with care. Ulric then sewed up the wound with a steady hand. The woman stirred slightly as he was finished, which brought the king from his place at the window.

"She will be fine as long infection doesn't set in", Ulric told the younger man, "Now, sit down and let me examine your injuries."

Oliver sat still as the physician cleaned and inspected his wounds. His eyes never left the blond and soon they were left alone. He once again picked up her small hand, rubbing his thumb across her delicate wrist. The lack of sleep began to take its toll as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Felicity woke to an ache in her shoulder. She winced as she turned her head to stare at the figure sitting at her bedside. There was Oliver, his eyes closed and soft snores emanating from his open mouth.

She smiled at the sight, and decided to let him sleep. She'd seen the dark circles beneath his eyes and knew that he needed the rest. She heard the door open, and she quickly shushed John as he walked in.

"How are you feeling", he asked as he came to stand beside her bed.

"My shoulder hurts a little, but I think I will recover."

Felicity watched her friend smile, before his expression once again turned serious.

"You saved his life. Thomas would have killed him if you hadn't intervened", John said darkly.

"I know. It's all over now and there is nothing else to fear. Starling should be peaceful for a while."

John stared at his friend. Her face was still pale, but her blue eyes were full of life. Her hand was gripped in that of the king's, and her thumb gently ran across his scraped knuckles.

"He loves you", he said softly, "He just doesn't know how to express it."

"He shows me in a million ways how much he loves me, John. I am content until he discovers how to say it", Felicity said with a tender smile directed at the sleeping man.

"You are a good woman, Felicity", John said placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Felicity only smiled as she watched him leave. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what John had said. As long as Oliver was here with her it didn't matter if he ever uttered those three little words. She just wanted him to be happy.

**Well, what did you think! Please review! I love to hear from y'all! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to all of you who conveyed your wonderful ideas and support over the last few days! You have given me new inspiration to carry on and see this story through! You guys are definitely the best! :) As always, thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs!**

Chapter 14

Oliver walked down the hall, a bouquet of flowers firmly grasped in one hand while the other rose to knock on the door of his destination. At the quiet "Enter", he strode into the room, a smile on his face at the sight before him.

There sitting in a chair was the woman who'd saved his life. She wore the green dress he'd given her, and her hair hung lose down her back in thick blond curls. Her injured arm was in the sling Ulric had crafted for her, and a smile lit her pretty face.

Felicity turned at the sound of her door opening and smiled when she saw Oliver entering with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Are those for me", she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Of course, my lady. Straight from the castle gardens", he answered with a grin.

"They're lovely, Oliver. Thank you", she exclaimed taking them in her good hand and moving to put them in a pitcher of water.

The flowers were a riot of purples and pinks, the colors popping against the dark green of their stems. She gently caressed one of the blooms, his thoughtfulness causing her heartbeat to quicken.

"May I go to the training field today", Felicity asked as she turned back to face Oliver, a hopeful smile on her face.

It had been nearly a week since her injury had occurred and much had happened. Thomas and his soldiers had been laid to rest, and Laurel had been sent back to her father in disgrace.

The woman had begged Oliver to stay in Starling, why Felicity didn't understand. However, it soon became clear that the noblewoman was neither welcome nor safe in the kingdom she had betrayed. The people were hostile and many attempts on her life had been made for the part she'd played in Oliver's attempted murder.

Felicity was proud of Oliver for showing mercy to the woman who had hurt him so deeply. She'd told him as much as he watched the carriage leave one cold and cloudy morning.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Oliver's angry, yet caring eyes trained on her face.

"You are not to leave the castle unless I am with you. I'll not have you fainting from over exertion and no one be there to care for you. Are we understood?"

Felicity smiled, "Yes sire, I'll not leave your side all day, but this room has become tiresome and I long to feel the sun on my skin."

Oliver looked into her hope filled gaze and found himself giving in.

"Very well, but if you grow weary you must tell me. If not I'll refuse to allow you out of this room until you are completely recovered."

He watched as a sunny smiled curved her lips and her eyes danced merrily. He offered her his arm and they walked slowly down to the training grounds. When they gained the outside, he grinned as she tilted her face to the sun and gave a contented sigh.

They made their way to the benches, where Oliver bid her sit. Felicity sat down on the wooden surface and watched as he made his way over to a group of his men.

From where she sat, she noticed a woman talking to John. She was handing him what looked to be a well-crafted sword with a smile and a light touch to his muscled forearm. She grinned as she saw a smile spread across her friend's face as he watched the woman walk away.

Felicity waved wildly at Oliver, beckoning him over. She cringed as the man took off at a run, garnering the attention of all the knights. She smiled and gave a little wave to the men, and was relieved to see them return to their tasks.

"What is it? Are you in pain", Oliver asked as he knelt before her.

"No, who was that woman speaking to John", she asked.

Oliver's brows furrowed as he looked at her with disapproval.

"I'm not the one who jumped to conclusions", Felicity said with a grin.

His shoulders relaxed and his face lost its disapproving glare.

"Which woman, the brunette", Oliver asked finally.

"Yes, the woman who gave him that sword", she said gesturing to where their friend spared with another knight.

"That is the new blacksmith's daughter, Lyla. I believe our friend has taken a great liking to her", Oliver answered, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Hmmm, I thought as much. She's very pretty. I think they make a fine couple", Felicity grinned.

Oliver was just about to comment on Felicity's matchmaking gleam when a young errand boy came to stand beside him.

"You have visitors, sire", the lad said.

Oliver rose from his position on the ground before Felicity, and gently helped her to her feet.

"Thank you", he said with a smile as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

The couple meandered back towards the castle, arm in arm. They talked as they went, mostly about John and Lyla. When they reached the courtyard, Felicity felt Oliver tense.

"Who is that", she asked as she watched one of the carriage doors swing open.

To her shock, three women alighted from the ornate vehicle. The first was an older woman probably in her early fifties. Her graying blond hair was piled high atop her head, and she wore an elegant black gown covered in black lace and intricate beading.

The second woman was young, maybe eighteen. Her brown hair lay in soft waves down her back and her blue eyes sparked with life. Her violet dress was skillfully made and the same intricate beading covered her skirt and bodice.

The last woman to step down from the carriage was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress that shown in the bright sunlight. Her blond hair was artfully styled, her blue eyes glittered with mischief, and a generous spattering of freckles lay across her nose and cheeks.

Felicity watched as the older woman came forward, practically shoving her out of the way to hug Oliver. She stood back as the youngest came next, her slender arms wrapping around his waist and her hands clasping in the middle of his back.

"Mother, Thea. It's so good to see you", Oliver said smiling down at his female relations.

Moira smiled at her son, and then ushered the other woman forward.

"My dearest, we heard about what happened with Laurel. I know that this will come as a shock, but I firmly believe it is something your father would have wanted. This is Sara. Her father is king of a very rich kingdom and I believe you would make a lovely match."

At the woman's words Felicity's heart sank. She watched as Oliver's mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling for air on dry land. The ache in her shoulder intensified and she felt as though her world was spinning out of control. She had no idea she was swaying on her feet until a gentle hand cupped her elbow.

Oliver looked over to find Felicity staring at the women before her with pain-clouded eyes. He watched as she began to sway. He stepped quickly to her side and placed a steadying hand on her elbow. He could see the exhaustion plainly written on her face.

"Come, I must see you settled in your room. This outing has been to much for you", he said as he gently led her inside the castle.

He noticed that she didn't say a word, something very unusual for the talkative blond. When they reached her room, he saw her safely tucked into bed before he turned to go.

"Will you marry her", Felicity asked stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't know", Oliver answered, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

**Well, I've decided on a new plot twist and I'm anxious to here your thoughts on the change! So, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! I'm glad you all liked the plot twist! I hope you enjoy the latest update!**

Chapter 15

Oliver slowly made his way down the stone staircase, and into his throne room. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and darkness had descended on Starling. His mother stood staring out over the darkened village, her face breaking into a smile when she saw him.

"Oh my darling boy, you must tell me everything that has happened since I've been away", she said as she came to stand before him.

"Much has happened in the two years you have been away, Mother. I fear it would take days to recount the events that have taken place since I last saw you", Oliver said dryly.

"I am sorry about Laurel and Thomas. Word reached us in Brarevan a few days after it happened", Moira said with a sorrowful tone.

Oliver stared at his mother, anger at her sudden arrival and plans coloring his tone as he spoke.

"Why have you come, Mother", he asked although he already knew the answer.

"To see you settled. All great kings need a queen, and Sara would make you a wonderful wife."

"What right do you have to return after two years and demand that I marry a woman of your choosing", Oliver growled as he stalked to his throne, sitting down heavily on the dark green material.

"I am your mother", Moira said in a harsh tone as she approached him.

"And I am your king", Oliver bellowed, rising from his seat to glare at the woman standing before him.

Moira stepped back from her son, seeing that she had pushed too far. Oliver was a dangerous man, this she knew. There had been many stories that reached Brarevan of a green knight, whose skills could not be matched.

The stories told of his ruthlessness in battle and the speed and cunning with which he fought. She had known this to be her son, and she had taken pride in his abilities.

Now, standing before him, she saw the coldness in his eyes and knew that many of his opponents had seen the same terrible gleam. His stance before her was rigid; his muscles coiled and ready to strike. She realized she must tread carefully where her son was concerned.

"I am sorry, Oliver. You know I only want what's best for you", Moira said watching as he once again sat down, but the iciness still rested in his blue eyes; eyes so much like his father's.

Oliver nodded at his mother's apology, anger with her still coursing through his veins. He was king, but he knew that his mother only wanted what was best for Starling. He felt worn and weary as he finally spoke.

"I will marry her, not for you but for Starling. Leave me", he said softly.

He watched her go, her dress rustling softly against the floor as she walked. His eyes turned to the fire as a feeling of despair settled upon his heart. He was a fool to think that he could have the woman he loved.

Felicity stood just outside the throne room, tears burning her eyes. She'd heard the anger and anguish in his words as he'd accepted his mother's wishes. How could so many people who professed to love him hurt him so deeply?

She'd seen the small smile on Moira's lips as she'd exited the room. She had gotten what she'd wanted without thinking the harm it would do to her son. She listened, but she heard no noise coming from the room.

When Felicity stuck her head into the doorway, the sight that met her eyes caused her tears to pour down her face. Oliver sat on his throne, his head in his hands. Even from where she stood, she could see the hopelessness and despair that rested on his shoulders.

She moved quietly, eliminating the distance that separated them. She knelt before him and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into her embrace and gently massaging the base of his neck.

His hair was soft against her fingers as they rubbed soothing circles on his flesh. Felicity smiled through her tears when his sigh ruffled her hair and warmed her neck.

"How can they not see it", she asked softly.

"See what", he asked, his head still buried in her shoulder.

"How much they hurt you", Felicity answered sorrowfully.

"Perhaps they do not wish to see it", came his dark reply.

Felicity gently placed her hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet her own. His eyes were stormy and full of anger and sadness.

"This changes nothing between us. I will still be here to care for you and shine your armor", she said with a smile.

"What if I wanted more", Oliver asked brokenly.

"This woman will be your wife, Oliver. She will give you the things that I can not, but I will stay here as long as you need me", Felicity said with a tearful smile.

As Oliver looked into her beautiful eyes he saw what she was willing to do. She was willing to stay and watch him fall in love with another woman, just to be near him. The thought sickened him.

He may not have said the words, but he loved the woman before him more than words could ever express.

"I can't do this", he said taking her hand in his own.

"Yes you can. You will continue to be a great king, and she will give you the connections and allies you so desperately need."

"I don't want allies and gold, Felicity. I want you", Oliver said, his voice low and serious.

Felicity shivered as she watched his face come nearer to her own. Before she could pull away, his lips met hers in a kiss she would remember for the rest of her life.

When they pulled apart, Oliver smiled down into her beloved face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes fluttered lazily, and her lips were swollen from his kiss.

"I will give this all up for you", he said as he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb across the fine bones of her face.

"I can't let you do that. You've already agreed to a marriage, to break your word would be dishonorable and you Oliver of Starling are a very honorable man", Felicity answered, her tears once again flowing freely.

Oliver dropped his hand. She would have to be the one woman who would think of his honor above all else. A sad smile flitted across his lips, as he looked at the woman he loved more than life.

"Thank you, Felicity. Your friendship has been invaluable."

Felicity squeezed the hand that sat atop his knee before rising to leave. She looked over her should just as she was about to go through the door, and saw him sitting there staring into the flames.

Sadness swamped her as she walked back to her room. She moved to the stairs, but a noise stopped her. She heard the noise coming from the kitchens and decided to check into it.

Felicity moved through the dark halls until she came to the large room used for preparing meals. She walked silently into the large expanse, but stopped at the scene before her.

There standing with his hands full of bread was a young man. He appeared to be no more than nineteen, thin and dirty. His eyes were wide as he begged her to let him leave.

"Please don't have me arrested, my lady. I was only taking what I need to survive", the boy said.

Felicity studied him, and realized he'd probably been without food or shelter for a very long time.

"Very well, come with me. And take that with you", she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

The young man followed her down a long corridor and down a flight of stairs. They stopped at a large door, which Felicity knocked upon. The portal opened to reveal a tall man with a knife in his hand.

"Felicity, who is that", John asked as he stared past his friend at the filthy boy behind her.

"I don't know his name, but I do know he needs a place to stay and a job to keep him busy."

"Does the king know about this", he asked.

"Oliver has a lot on his mind right now, and I didn't think he should be bothered with this", Felicity said gesturing to the young man.

"Very well. What do you know how to do", John said addressing him.

"I know how to shine armor", the boy answered.

"Well, you will get the chance to show us your skills tomorrow", John said motioning him in before closing the door behind the lad.

"I heard about the arrangement", he said as he faced his friend.

He could see that she'd been crying, and that new tears were quickly gathering in her eyes.

"I don't understand how she could do this to him. After all that he's been through to force him into a loveless marriage seems cruel", Felicity said angrily.

"Have you spoken with him?"

"Yes, I've just come from the throne room. He is very upset and I only hope he does not do something rash like go off on a grand crusade in hopes of dying in battle", she answered gloomily.

"With his heart here, I highly doubt he will leave", John said cryptically.

"He will grow to love her, I am sure of it. If I must leave for him to move one then so be it."

John shook his head. The whole situation was so mixed up. Oliver would walk around lashing out at everyone, the pain eating him alive. While, Felicity would pretend that everything was just as it should be, with sadness in her eyes as she watches Oliver with another woman.

He bid his friend goodnight, praying that something would change. Tonight, however, he must deal with the young thief the little blond dumped in his lap.

**Thanks for reading! Any guesses on who our young thief might be? Please review! I love to hear from you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, guys we get to meet another new character in this one! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 16

For the next week Oliver tried to avoid the woman he was to marry. Every time her blond head came into view, he ducked out of sight. He knew he would have to face her someday, but he hadn't planned on it being on such short notice.

He was coming from his room, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to find the blond woman standing before him with her hands on her hips. Her blue eyes shot sparks, and her freckles stood out against her flushed cheeks.

"Well, sire, you've done an admirable job of ignoring me over the past week. Would you care to explain yourself", Sara said with a huff.

Oliver's eyes rolled to the ceiling, his arms folding across his chest.

"This is what my mother wants for Starling", he answered.

"Yes, but what about you? What do you want?"

Just then Felicity passed by in her green dress, her hair braided down her back, and headed for the training fields.

Sara watched the king's eyes as they followed the other woman, a soft smile playing across his lips. She realized that the only time she saw him truly smile was in the presence of the golden haired servant.

"Ahh, I see. Your mind is made up, but your heart is not. I must be honest with you. I thought you were a man to dally with a servant's heart, but now I see you truly care for her", she said with a knowing look in her blue eyes.

Oliver stared at the woman before him, his expression a study in nonchalance.

"You are correct. I do care for her deeply. She is a very dear friend", he answered.

"I believe that you feel more than friendship for that woman."

Oliver scoffed, "You know nothing of the relationship between Felicity and I."

Sara smiled, ""Your eyes say otherwise."

"What do you mean", Oliver asked, genuinely curious.

"At the mere mention of her name your eyes light feeling, your voice becomes soft, and a smile nearly always curves your lips when you speak of her."

Oliver looked at her and then sighed, "You see it then, my love for her?"

"Yes, I see it. I must tell you that you are not the only one whose heart is elsewhere", she answered with a smile.

Oliver felt as if he could leap for joy, but her words stopped him.

"However, we are honor bound to marry. Our feelings do not matter", Sara said sadly.

The feeling of sorrow once again constricted Oliver's heart.

"There's no way to get out of this trap our parents have set for us, is there", he asked, his hands fisting at his sides.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't."

Felicity made her way out onto the training field, the bright sunny day doing nothing for her sour mood. She'd seen Oliver speaking with his betrothed in the hallway as she'd left her chambers. The sight had caused her stomach to knot and her heart to constrict.

Now she stood watching the knights spar with the sun on her face and the cool breeze pulling strands of blond hair from her neat braid. She smiled when she saw the young thief about his duties.

The boy had fit in with the men at once. They'd discovered his name was Roy and he had no family to speak of. Felicity had immediately told him that he no longer had to be without a family, for they would all be more than happy to fill in.

This morning, he toted water and laughed at the good-natured jibes thrown his way by the older men. He waved when he spotted her, a smile lighting his face.

"Good morning, Felicity", Roy said as he came to stand beside her.

"Good morning, and how is our newest armor bearer this morning", Felicity asked with a smile.

"I am very well, thank you. It's been a wonderful morning to be out on the field."

Felicity grinned at his youthful exuberance. How she wished to have his enthusiasm that morning. Then something drew her eye. A man came riding out on the field on a beautiful red destrier. His armor shone golden yellow in the sunlight and a smile brightened his handsome features.

"Good morning all", he called, "I am looking for the king. I have come to join his ranks."

Felicity caught John's surprised gaze across the field as they both stared at the man before them. She was the first to step forward to welcome their visitor.

"Hello, I am Felicity, the king's armor bearer. If it's an audience with the king you wish, then I would be happy to take you to him."

She backed up a step as the man dismounted and came to stand before her. He gripped one of her hands in his own and slowly brought it to his lips.

"Thank you, my lady. That is most kind of you. My name is Sir Allen of Central."

Felicity felt a blush creep up her neck as she realized that the man still held her hand in his. She took back her appendage and turned to lead him to the castle. Instead, she ran in to a solid wall that fell suspiciously like a man.

Oliver had just come on the field when he saw Felicity approach the strange man. He'd quickly drawn his sword, thinking the worst was about to happen. Then he was forced to watch as the stranger placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

He felt rage rise up in his chest, and then found himself marching over to where they stood. When Felicity spun around, she walked straight into him. He placed gentle hands on her elbows to steady her and then turned his attention to the stranger.

"Who are you", Oliver growled.

The man's answering smile set his teeth on edge.

"I am sir Allen of Central."

"Well, sir Allen of Central, what business have you in Starling?"

"I've come to join the king's knights. I've heard they are the best in the realm", sir Allen said with conviction.

Oliver looked at the man and realized no matter how much he disliked him he couldn't turn away a skilled knight because of jealousy.

"Well then, welcome to the Starling ranks sir Allen", Oliver answered before he stalked off.

Barry watched him go, and then turned to the blond before him.

"Who was that?"

"That was the king. He's a little rough around the edges, but you'll soon get used to him. His men are the best in the realm because of their loyalty to their him", Felicity answered proudly.

The pride coloring her voice was not lost on the new knight.

"Come with me. I'll see you settled, then I'll introduce you to the other men", she said as she led him from the field.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like Barry's grand entrance! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the delay! This has been a little challenging to write and I'm not sure how it will be received. Just keep in mind that in order to have that happy ending, we have to go over a few bumps in the road first :)**

Chapter 17

The weeks passed in a flurry of activity for both Oliver and Felicity; Oliver with the wedding, and Felicity trying to overcome her feeling of loneliness. They spoke very little to each other or anyone else, the pain clearly visible in their eyes as their gazes met across a crowded room.

Felicity, however, was quickly finding a trusted friend in Barry Allen. She found him to be funny and endearing, something she was in dire need of at the moment.

The air was crisp, as she walked down to the training field. Oliver hadn't had much of a need for her services since becoming engaged, and she felt listless as she stared out over the green rolling hills of her home.

Barry met her in the armory all smiles with funny tales of his childhood enthralling her as she worked on Oliver's armor ensuring that it remained in pristine condition.

Felicity watched as Roy entered the room, a smile curving his lips when he saw her. He came to sit beside her, picking up a chest plate to polish. The two worked in silence until a commotion sounded outside.

Felicity exited the armory and grinned as she saw Oliver making his way onto the field. Her gaze collided with his and sparks arced between them. A slow smile played across his lips as he made his way towards her.

"I could use your help, my lady, if you have a moment to spare", he said, a teasing glint entering his blue eyes.

"I would be honored to assist you, sire", Felicity said with her own mischievous grin.

Felicity followed Oliver into the dimly lit room, and came to stand before him. She quickly helped him on with his chainmail and then secured his armor piece by piece.

Oliver was silent as she worked, enjoying her expression of deep concentration. His heart warmed at the way she placed her hand over his heart once she'd finished.

"Thank you, Felicity", he said imbuing his words with all of the feeling he felt.

Felicity was just about to answer when Barry came striding in.

"Can you help me, Felicity", he asked as he moved to where his armor was kept.

"Of course, Sir Allen", she answered.

Felicity didn't miss the way Oliver's eyes hardened as she went to help Barry. She tried to avoid his prying gaze as she began to pick up the heavy metal plates. Her shoulders slumped when she heard him stalk from the room, his displeasure clearly evident in his heavy stride.

She finished her task, giving Barry a tentative smile before walking out into the bright sunlight.

Oliver watched as Felicity exited the armory and went to sit on one of the wooden benches. Allen came strolling out onto the grass shortly after her, and an idea began to form.

"Sir Allen", he called, "You will be my sparing partner for the day."

Barry approached his leader, the cold expression he wore causing a feeling of unease to envelop him. He drew his sword and stood waiting. He barely had time to react as the king unsheathed his own weapon and came at him.

He had heard of Oliver prowess in battle, but he'd never actually seen it. Now as he ducked and parried, he began to wonder if this was more than sparing. He came close enough to touch the king and found himself being pulled close.

Hot breath ghosted over Barry's face as Oliver's words reached his ears.

"She is mine, Allen. Never forget that", Oliver growled.

Felicity watched the enraged expression appear on Oliver's face as he spoke to Barry. When the younger knight came for a drink from the bucket beside her, she asked what had been said.

"He simply reminded me where I belong", Barry said cryptically.

Felicity looked at him with confusion as she turned to stare at Oliver. He was facing her, but the knight he was speaking with held his attention. He seemed on edge, and his usually calm blue eyes were stormy with ill concealed anger lurking in their depths. His pleasant mood seemed to have fled as well.

She followed him as he began to move towards the armory; his purposeful stride a bit hard to keep up with. Finally, they were alone in the dimly lit room, and she could certainly tell that something was bothering the king.

Oliver paced back and forth. He could feel Felicity's presence more than see her, which only seemed to aggravate him more. This woman meant the world to him and the thought of losing her to Sir Allen turned his stomach.

"Why were you assisting him", Oliver asked coolly.

Felicity was silent for a moment, carefully planning her words before speaking.

"Because he is a friend, sire", she answered putting a heavy emphasis on the word friend.

Suddenly Oliver turned on her, his eyes blazing, with what, she couldn't decipher. Then he was towering above her, his breath fanning across her forehead. She felt his hands grip her shoulders, his hold firm but not painful.

"You are mine", he said huskily, "Mine and mine alone."

Then his lips were upon hers, soft yet unyielding. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt him pull her closer while his other hand tangled in the hair at the base of her neck.

When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against hers. His eyes had lost the frantic look they'd had moments ago, and the calm seemed to return to the blue spheres.

His voice was ragged as he spoke, "I will find a way out of this trap my mother has set for me. I must, for I fear if I do not my heart will shatter."

Felicity sighed, sadness weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Oliver, you have to do what's best for Starling, even if it means breaking both our hearts in the process. I wish we had never met, maybe then this would be easier for you", she said as she turned to go.

Before she could walk away, she felt his hand close around her wrist in an iron tight grip. She soon found herself leaning against his chest and staring up into his rage filled eyes.

"Never say that", Oliver growled, anger sparking in his eyes, "Never wish that upon me."

Then his lips crashed down on hers, pleading and insistent. He broke the kiss, and turned with his back to her. Pausing as if he would say something more before walking away.

Felicity stood in the dark, tears pooling in her eyes. What she was about to do would break his heart, but she had to think of what was best for him. He had to marry Sara, even if the thought caused her pain like she'd never known before.

**As I finished this last scene I realized that it is a lot like the hospital scene from the first episode of season three, so I just kinda went with it lol I promise Oliver and Felicity are the endgame, but I can't just let them have their happy ending right away. Where's the fun in that?! So, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know that the whole Slade thing has become a bit cliché, but I really like his character as odd as that sounds lol I know a lot of you won't like Felicity and Oliver's separation, but I assure you that they will be reunited in perhaps the next chapter. So without further ado, please enjoy the latest update! :)**

Chapter 18

Slade, king of Troen, sat upon his throne with a sadistic smile curving his lips as the messenger relayed news of the king of Starling. The man told him of Oliver's weaknesses and his instability.

"So you say that if I send a band of knights to the outlying regions of Starling, the king will attack?"

"Yes, sire. Even his knights admit he is reckless and foolhardy at the moment. They fear what he will do because of his mother's entrapment."

Slade rose from his chair, "By all means, send a group of knights at once. When the king of Starling is killed in battle, I will usurp his throne and his kingdom shall be mine."

Felicity could hear the rain hitting her window as she packed her things. She was going to leave Starling, and Oliver for his own good. This would hopefully make his choice easier.

She turned quickly when she heard a knock on her door. She hurried to open the portal, revealing the one woman she didn't want see at the moment.

Sara looked at Felicity, her eyes red and cheeks tearstained. She felt sorry for the other blond, knowing how it felt to be separated from one's true love by more than just distance.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity. I wish there was a way to stop this wedding."

Felicity was taken aback, "You mean that you don't want to go through with it either?"

"No, but I'm under obligation much like Oliver", Sara explained.

"This is such a mess", Felicity said moving back to her bed.

Sara noticed then the folded clothes and leather bag.

"You're leaving", she said, shock evident in her tone.

"Yes, if I go then maybe it will make things easier for him. I don't wish to cause him any more pain", Felicity said sadly as she placed her clothes into the satchel.

"Felicity, you're leaving will kill him! I may not know Oliver well, but this I do know, he will not survive without you", Sara said pleadingly.

"He will learn. He has you and you can help him. I have complete faith that you will both come to love each other."

Sara couldn't believe that Felicity was willing to allow the man she loved to fall for another woman. However, she knew Oliver would never love her because the little blond before her already held his heart.

She watched helplessly as Felicity finished her packing and then pulled her heavy cloak onto her shoulders.

"At least wait until morning", Sara begged.

"No, if I don't go now I will lose my resolve and never leave", Felicity answered tears once again trailing down her cheeks.

"So, there's no way I can convince you to stay?"

"No, only Oliver holds that power and I know that you will not fetch him."

"Please, Felicity, you have to know what this will do to him", Sara said.

"He will grieve for a while and then he will move on", Felicity said forcefully.

Sara could see that she couldn't persuade the other woman to stay, so she watched her go. She moved to the window, where she could see the lone figure making her way to the stables and riding out into the darkness.

The next morning, Oliver woke with a desperate need to see Felicity. He made his way to her chambers, knocking lightly. When no answer came, he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

The smell of roses assailed his senses, and brought a smile to his face. He saw that her bed was made, and a note lay on her dressing table. He picked up the small white parchment and unfolded it.

The words on the page jumped out at him, causing him to stumble backwards. She was gone! Oliver's hand moved unbidden to lie over his heart, and tears clogged his throat. With a savage cry, he threw the note to the floor and stormed from the room.

John heard his king's shouts long before he saw him. When the man himself finally came into view, fear came upon him. There stood his fearless leader, his features marred by grief and sorrow. His teeth were barred in torment and his hands shook angrily at his sides.

"What is it, sire? What has happened?"

"She's gone", came Oliver's ragged reply.

John nearly gasped at his words, knowing the exact woman he was referring to.

"When?"

"Sometime in the night. She left a note in her chambers. I must find her!"

"Sire, your wedding is less than a fortnight away. Perhaps she does not wish to be found", John said.

Oliver sighed. All he wanted to do was go and find Felicity and then never return. However, even his knights seemed honor bound to see him wed to the Lady Sara. He walked away from John, the knight's words weighing heavy on his mind.

His heart ached as he made his way to the great room to dine with his mother, sister, and betrothed. He didn't know how he would live, let alone eat. The food that was set before him did nothing to arouse his appetite, and he politely sent it away.

From her seat beside the king, Sara noticed his haggard expression and his refusal to eat. She feared what the distraught man beside her might do. Listening to the conversation around her, she could tell that Moira knew nothing. Thea, however, was shooting worried glances at her brother, her expression fearful and concerned.

"I have business to attend to", Oliver said rising from his seat.

Sara watched him go, a defeated slump to his shoulders and nothing resounding of the man she knew him to be. Her fears were manifesting before her very eyes and the only person capable of stopping it was miles away.

Felicity walked through the dense forest, allowing her horse a rest. Her feet aching and her eyes burning from lack of sleep. Her stomach growled, but she'd brought no food in her haste to leave. Her eyes begged to cry, but she had no more tears to give.

She continued on in silence, the only noise coming from the forest around her. Her heart felt as though it were breaking with every step she took away from her love, but she was still convinced that this was what was best.

Felicity didn't want to be selfish and place her needs above Oliver's. She would sacrifice her happiness in hope that he might someday find his own. So, as her feet trudged along a sad smile played across her lips as she thought of the man she loved happy and content.

Oliver sat upon his throne three days later, brooding and angry. He had neither ate nor slept since Felicity had gone and the people around him feared that he was going mad.

Before him stood two of his most trusted knights, John and Gwain, telling him of a band of marauders that had been seen on the outskirts of his kingdom. Oliver's eyes brightened just a bit at the news, and the two knights felt dread as he spoke.

"We will attack", he said harshly as he rose from his seat.

"But sire, we know nothing of them. We don't know how many men they have or where they come from."

"I do not care how many men stand in their ranks, nor do I care from where they come. We ride out immediately and attack at daybreak", the king said with a snarl.

The two knights knew that they could not persuade their king otherwise, but hoped that the Lady Sara could make him see reason.

Sara sat working on a tapestry when a knock sounded at her door, she motioned for her maid to allow her visitors entrance and stood when she saw the two knights standing in her doorway.

"John, Gwain. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit", she said with a smile.

"I'm afraid we have grave news to relay, my lady. The king intends to attack an unknown foe and we fear it will end in disaster. We were hoping you might speak to him and plead with him not to do this thing", John said, his words colored with concern.

"John, I wish that I could. You know as well as I that the only person able to get through to him is gone. The only way to save the king from himself is to bring Felicity back."

"We wish we could do just that, my lady, but the king orders that we leave at once", Gwain answered.

"Very well, I will go after her. If I leave immediately, maybe I can bring her back before Oliver get's all of us killed", Sara said with a shake of her head.

"We can't allow you to do this my lady", John said hurriedly.

"If you want the king to survive, you will not stop me", she said a serious expression settling on her features.

The two knights nodded and then left quietly. Sara turned to her maid, "Have a horse readied for me."

She dressed in haste, knowing that every second she wasted Oliver got closer to carrying out his idiotic plan. When the maid returned, she swore her to secrecy and quickly made her way to the stables.

However, when Sara entered the dim interior, she found she was not alone. Thea stepped forward out of the shadows.

"I coming with you", she said.

"No, it's too dangerous. You must stay here with your mother."

"Mother is the cause of all this. If only she wouldn't have forced my brother into this arrangement, none of this would have happened. I am going with you to find the woman who can save Oliver's life. I will not sit idly by while my brother marches to his death."

Respect for the girl made Sara smile, "Very well, but you'll do as I say. Understood?"

At the younger woman's nod, they mounted their horses and rode in search of Oliver's only hope of survival.

**Thanks for reading! What do you think of the broken and grieving Oliver? Pretty sad stuff ! Pleas review and tell me what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well this chapter is pretty intense, but it sees Oliver and Felicity reunited! :) I will ask for forgiveness ahead of time because at times my battle scenes leave much to be desired lol Happy reading!**

Chapter 19

Oliver rode silently through the dark, the sound of hoof beats pounding in his ears. He slowed his destrier, throwing his hand in the air and motioning for his men to stop. They would camp here for the night, and then resume their search for the marauders in the morning.

He watched as his men set up camp, unsaddling their horses and speaking in hushed tones. He could tell that they felt uneasy about this campaign, but he knew that they would follow him.

He couldn't allow a band of rogue knights to invade Starling. It was better to attack here than wait for them to make their move against his people. He'd seen entire villages wiped out because of a king's carelessness, and he had no desire for his subjects to suffer because he was unwilling to leave the castle walls.

Oliver knew his men thought him insane. After the way he'd acted over the past few days he couldn't blame them. Yes, he was probably a bit too eager to go in search of a fight but being in the castle without Felicity there was torture.

He watched as a fire roared to life, and his men huddled around it. He remained seated in the shadows, happy to keep to himself. He felt his eyes drifting closed, and soon sleep claimed him.

Felicity lay on her back staring up at the stars. Her horse grazed several yards away, the tall grass of the open field coming to its belly.

She'd decided on the grassy plain because the forest was so dark and foreboding. She feared she would be ambushed from the trees. Here the grass hid her from prying eyes, and the quiet allowed her to hear any kind of unwelcome approach.

Felicity closed her eyes, her lack of sleep beginning to wear on her. She had nearly drifted off when the pounding of hooves caused her to bolt upright. She had no time to run for her horse before two riders were upon her.

She stared at the silhouetted figures, and then recognition dawned on her. She stood slowly to her feet, and dusted off her skirt.

"What are you doing here", Felicity asked.

"We came to find you", Sara replied.

"You have to come back Felicity. Oliver needs you", Thea begged.

"As I said before, Oliver will move on."

"Felicity, you don't understand. Oliver has embarked on a foolhardy mission and only you can stop him", Sara said with a worried expression.

Felicity stared at the two women wondering if either of them knew Oliver at all.

"If Oliver has gone out to battle, he has a good reason. He does nothing without weighing the consequences first, and carefully planning every move", Felicity answered, pride evident in her tone.

"That may be, but he is in a weakened state. He refused to eat or sleep after you left. Everyone thought he'd gone mad", Sara tried to explain.

"Oliver would not have endangered the lives of his men if he didn't think they could win", Felicity retorted.

"It is not his men we worry about, Felicity. It is Oliver. I don't think he means to survive. He will do everything in his power to see that his men make it out, but I honestly do not believe he intends to fight for his own life", Thea said tears coursing down her cheeks.

Felicity finally understood what the two women were saying. Oliver had lost the will to live because of her. He would go into battle, and as soon as his knights were victorious he would give up.

"You're right, we have to save him", Felicity said as she quickly made her way to her horse, "Do you have any idea where they were going?"

She watched as the other women shook their heads.

"Never mind, we will find them. Oliver would have camped in the forest to avoid detection and for camouflage. I saw smoke earlier rising up from the forest. That has to be where they are camped."

Felicity mounted her horse and began to ride in the direction she'd seen the smoke.

"What if that's the marauders", Thea asked hesitantly.

"Oliver would not have ridden out so close to dark if the rogues were near. He would have waited until tomorrow", Felicity answered.

Sara marveled at Felicity's knowledge of Oliver's thought processes and strategies. The little blond clearly knew the man she loved like the back of her hand. She, herself, didn't know her love as well as Felicity knew Oliver.

They moved slowly through the dense vegetation, all three hoping to find the men before daybreak.

Oliver awoke after a very vivid dream. Felicity had been killed before his very eyes, and her blood had coated his hands. He absent-mindedly wiped his palms on his trousers trying to rid himself of the image.

Sleep was out of the question, as fear for the woman he loved gripped his heart. The dreams had started the night after she left, and had yet to let up. Each night he would get a few hours sleep only to be awakened by a gruesome nightmare.

Oliver sat staring out into the darkness, knowing that his life wasn't worth living without her. His mother had forced him into a corner and the only way he saw out was death.

He knew Felicity would mourn, but he prayed that she would find happiness in the arms of another man, a better man. One who could give her the love and affection she deserved. The thought caused his fists to clench, but he knew he had to do what was best for her.

Oliver sat silently thinking of the woman he loved and the future he wished they could have had until the sky began to turn from the cold grey of early morning to the bright orange of dawn.

He watched as his men began to rise, eating their breakfast before taking care of their horses. He stood from where he'd been sitting, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should eat something, sire, to keep your strength up", John said beside him.

"Thank you, my friend, but I find my appetite still eludes me", Oliver answered with a sad smile.

John watched as the king went to saddle his horse. A feeling of foreboding settled on his shoulders and he hoped that Sara and Thea found Felicity in time.

The three women rode all night until they came to where the men had camped the night before. Felicity jumped down from the saddle and moved to feel the ashes of the fire pit. They were cold to the touch, but thankfully she could see the tracks leading away from camp.

"The fire's long cold, but there are tracks we can follow", she said as she remounted.

They followed the tracks, winding through the trees and across multiple small streams. Soon, a loud clatter reached their ears. Felicity rode ahead, knowing already what she'd find.

She crested a hill, and looked down into a deep ravine. Swords glinted in the sun as the two armies clashed. She watched in horror as the battle raged, her eyes searching frantically for Oliver.

Then she heard the sound of distant thunder. The clouds had begun to darken; a storm was rolling in.

Oliver and his men rode over a hill, and looked down at the ravine beneath them. He knew they would have to cross it, but the threat of an attack held him back. Maybe he could find a way around it.

Just as he was about to turn to John and send out a few scouts, a loud battle cry rang out over the forest. He looked behind them and saw at least two hundred men pouring down upon them.

They were now forced to cross the ravine, and Oliver knew that being forced to fight in such a confined place meant many more casualties as well as injuries. However, there was no other choice.

He gave the order and they charged down into the rocky chasm. Their horses stumbling on lose rocks as they made their way down to the bottom. He knew there would be no time to make it out, so he lined his men up against one of the stone walls. At least they wouldn't have to watch their backs.

Their enemy attacked, pushing Oliver and his men back against the rock surface. He gave a fierce battle yell and his knights moved forward, their swords meeting those of the enemy.

The battle went on for what felt like hours, and thunder began to roll overhead. The sky darkened and rain began to fall, softly at first and then harder soaking them to the skin.

The ravine floor became muddy, and Oliver and his men were forced to abandon the horses when they began to slip on the unstable footing. Soon their boots were caked with dark clay and their faces were flecked with blood and dirt.

The wind picked up, sending an icy blast through the canyon. Oliver shivered when the cold gust hit his wet skin. His clothes and hair were drenched as the rain poured down making it hard to see and even harder to fight.

His hand grew slick with water, and his grip on the hilt of his sword weakened as his fingers became numb from the cold. More than once he had to readjust his hold on his weapon to prevent it from slipping from his cold fingers.

The mud, rain, and cold were beginning to take its toll. Oliver could see that his men were beginning to push the enemy back. Exhaustion took over, and he lost his footing. He fell into the mud, the muck seeping into his clothes and coating his skin.

The man he was fighting took his chance and swiftly cut through his chainmail, slicing into his side. Oliver prepared himself for the deathblow that was sure to come. However, a glimpse of blond curls caught his attention.

Felicity watched in fear as Oliver slipped and fell. A strangled cry tore from her throat as the man he was fighting stabbed him where he lay. She jumped from her horse and began to make her way down into the ravine.

She faintly heard Sara calling for her to stop, but she pushed onward. Her dress was soaked, and her hair was plastered to her neck and face. Water ran in rivulets down into her eyes, and dripped off her chin.

Felicity made it down to the bottom just as the man was about to land his lethal blow. She had no weapon, no way of defending herself, but she had to get to Oliver. She couldn't live without him, he had to be saved.

Upon seeing the woman he loved making her way towards him, Oliver felt a surge of strength enter his body. He grabbed his sword, warding off the assault of his attacker.

He somehow rolled to his feet, his injury forgotten. His fast movement took his opponent by surprise giving him the opportunity he needed to land the killing blow. His enemy fell to the ground motionless.

Oliver had no time to revel in his victory. His knees gave out, and he fell to the ground. Blood poured from the wound in his side, and he could feel his consciousness wavering.

Felicity reached him just as he collapsed. She fell to her knees beside him, tears streaming down her face. She quickly ripped some material from her shift and placed it against his wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I never should have left you", she sobbed.

Oliver's hand came to cup her cheek, marring her skin with blood and filth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am just glad I got to see you one last time", he said softly.

Felicity's sobs grew in volume, "You will not die, Oliver. I will not allow it!"

Oliver saw the fear in her eyes, and knew that he had to recover. He saw the same desperation in her gaze that had settled over his heart since she'd left him. Only, he had known that she was alive. He feared what she might do out of guilt and sorrow if he were to die.

He soon grew tired, the sounds of the battle around him fading. Black began to encroach on his vision, and soon he lost consciousness, his hand falling from Felicity's cheek.

Seeing his eyes close and his body go limp, scared Felicity. One of her hands immediately moved to his neck. She sighed in relief when she felt the weak pulse.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this update! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 20

She had no idea how long she'd been there before John made his way over.

"The enemy has fled", he said looking down at the woman before him.

"Good. We need to get the injured out of this dreadful hole and on to solid ground. Send scouts ahead to find a stream, we're going to need plenty of clean water. Pick three men, tell them when they find a stream that one of them is to come back and lead the way while the other two set up camp. Tell them to get a roaring fire going and water heating."

John was thankful for Felicity's calm as he answered, "Yes, my lady. Do you have any specific men in mind?"

"No, whoever you chose will be fine. However, after your done send Gwain and Percival to me. I'll need their help to get Oliver out of here."

"I can easily help you, Felicity", John answered.

"I need you to organize a burial detail and assign men to carry the injured."

"Yes, my lady", the knight said as he moved to follow her orders.

Sara and Thea stood a short distance away, hearing every word spoken between the small blond and the large knight. Thea was shocked that the man moved to obey so quickly.

"Why does he call her 'my lady'", Thea asked turning to Sara.

"I believe he sees something your mother does not. Thea, that woman kneeling in the mud will one day become the Queen of Starling. Of that, I have no doubt", Sara said with a smile.

The two women stood at a short distance, needing to be near but not wanting to get in the way. They watched their new friend as she gave orders from where she knelt, her dress covered in mud and rain still pouring down her face.

Felicity looked up when she heard two men approach.

"Gwain, Percival. I'm so glad you're both alive and well", she said with a bright smile.

The two men looked dirty and tired, but were both unharmed.

"Please fetch my horse, and help me get him on board. I need to get him out of these wet clothes and get that wound tended before infection sets in."

"Yes, my lady", Gwain said before he and his friend left to do her bidding.

They returned a short while later, her sorrel mare in tow. Felicity climbed up, and waited as the two knights hoisted their leader from the mud and laid him gently across her saddle.

She nodded her thanks, and then pressed a clean wad of material against Oliver's wound before starting off at a slow walk. There was only one way out that she could see, and that was the way they'd come.

Felicity took her mare up the steep slope, one hand clutching the reins while the other insured that Oliver remained where he was. Once she gained solid ground she heaved a sigh of relief. She heard the sound of hooves and turned to see Sara and Thea coming up out of the ravine behind her.

One of the scouts arrived back; ready to lead them to the campsite. Felicity waited as the rest of Oliver's men climbed from the gulley, the injured knights unable to ride carried across their friends' saddles.

"Lead the way", she said to the scout.

They followed the man until they reached a small clearing. A stream gurgled along, clear and clean.

Felicity stopped and turned to address the men.

"Place the injured near the fire and tether your horses at the edge of camp. Bring any furs or blankets you can find and stack them over there by that log. Find your compatriots' horses, and dig out any extra clothing you can find."

The men did as she asked, working quickly and efficiently. Felicity saw Oliver pulled from her horse and laid next to the roaring fire before she went in search of his black destrier. She found the horse in John's care, and she swiftly rummaged through the saddlebags until she found a clean pair of clothes.

She moved back to the fire, dipping yet another piece of her tattered shift into the warm water and wiping the dirt and mud from Oliver's face and hands. She took off his armor, and then removed his shirt. Bruises covered his chest and shoulders from the blows he'd taken from his opponent's shield.

Felicity felt her face heat at the thought of removing his trousers, but thankfully a hand on her shoulder caught her attention.

"I'll see to that and call you when I'm finished", John said.

Felicity thanked him, and began to move about the camp checking on the injured as well as those who'd made it out unscathed. None of the injuries seemed life threatening, except for Oliver's, and she had every confidence that the men would pull through.

She found Gwain leaning against a tree watching the scene unfold before him.

"When it is time for the horses to be seen to, take them down stream away from camp", Felicity said and watched as he began to move to do as she asked, "Gwain, thank you for all of your help. I'm so pleased that you are all fairing so well after such a horrendous day. If there is anything I can do for any of you, please don't hesitate to ask", she smiled before making her way back to where Oliver lay.

Gwain watched her go, pride swelling in his chest. She would make a great queen, if only the king's mother could see what a treasure the small woman was. She had been calm in the face of battle, and had given intelligent commands when they needed them most.

It wasn't that John or himself couldn't have given them, it was that she hadn't forced them to. He knew that both of them were tired and their nerves were frayed, so Felicity stepping in to help only endeared her to him all the more.

Felicity arrived back at Oliver's side, and found his trousers changed and John waiting for her.

"Thank you, John", she said with a grin, "I was fearful I would have to see to that task."

John smiled at the faint blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Do you have any orders before I go, my lady", he asked as he turned to leave.

"No, I believe that everything has been taken care of. Thank you John for all of your help", Felicity said gratefully.

"You are most welcome, Felicity", the knight said before moving to care for his horse.

Felicity looked at Oliver's wound, wishing she had some of Ulric's herbs. She took a clean rag and gently began to wash away the dried blood and flecks of mud. The king stirred slightly, but his eyes did not open.

She was thankful the rain had finally stopped as she tenderly covered him with a wolf pelt she'd been warming by the fire. The color was slowly returning to his cheeks, and his breathing had deepened as he slept.

Felicity turned to find Sara and Thea sitting a short distance away speaking softly while they munched on the venison one of the knights had brought down. The smell of cooking meat caused her stomach to grumble, but first she had to see to the two women.

"You two should get out of those wet clothes and there is warm water by the fire to wash with", she said as she approached.

"Is it safe to disrobe with all of these men around", Thea asked, her eyes wide in her face.

"I assure you Thea no harm will come to you from any of these men. There is a small clump of trees behind you that will afford you some privacy. I will alert the men that the area is off limits."

Sara watched her leave wondering when Felicity would see the need to change her own clothes. She didn't have long to ponder that question because the woman was soon being escorted back to where they stood by John.

"I am fine John. I do not need to see to my comfort when Oliver needs me", she said anger evident in her tone.

The other two women watched as the man shoved a bundle of clothes into her arms and took her face in his grasp.

"You will do Oliver no good if you fall ill. Now change", he said pointing to the little clump of trees.

Felicity huffed and then made her way around the makeshift screen, the other women close behind. They pulled their wet clothes over their heads. Thea stared at Felicity's torn undergarment, and then gave Sara a questioning glance.

"You command these men well, Felicity", Sara said with a smile.

Felicity stared at her, a confused expression settling upon her features.

"I do not command them, I simply make suggestions. It is not right for a servant to give orders to knights of the realm."

"Well, they heed your suggestions beautifully", Sara replied cheekily.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she made her way to the stream. She finished tearing up her shift, and cast off the tattered shreds too filthy to be of use. She washed her face and hands in the cold water, and then returned to where Oliver lay by the fire.

As she watched him sleep, she pulled her fingers through her tangled tresses trying to bring some semblance of order to her appearance. She sat with her back to the fire drying her hair and warming her body.

The camp had grown quiet, only the soft snores of the men around her breaking the silence. She turned her gaze back to Oliver and fear gripped her heart when she saw him shivering.

Felicity quickly felt his forehead and found him to be slightly warm. He was developing a fever, and chills were racking his body. She did the only thing she knew to help warm him up.

She lifted a corner of the fir, and curled against his side. She was careful to avoid his injuries as she laid one arm across his chest and lay her head on his shoulder.

Soon, his shivering ceased and sleep began to crowd in. Felicity closed her eyes; content to be in the arms of the man she loved.

**I know that Felicity giving orders like a seasoned general is highly unlikely, but I really like it. I think it ads to her strength. Well, thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing your thoughts, so please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay! I've been at a loss as to how I wanted this chapter to go lol It's probably not the best chapter, but there is a little bit of Olicity fluff here and there. So, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Chapter 21

One lone messenger entered the halls of the Troen castle. His clothes were wet and covered in mud, and the cold had numbed his limbs

A servant ushered him into the throne room, and he enjoyed the warmth of the fire as he passed the stone hearth. His king's dark eyes held a deadly gleam in the low firelight, and he was thankful that the message he was about to relay would please the man before him.

"What news do you bring me of the battle", Slade asked darkly.

"King Oliver was gravely injured sire. It is not known if he will recover."

"Excellent! Gather the men, we march on Starling at once."

Oliver woke to something tickling his face. He tried to move his arm to remove the offending object, but hissed at the sting in his side. His eyes opened slowly, and he discovered a mass of blond hair spread across his face and chest.

He followed the golden trail, and his eyes widened when he saw Felicity curled against his side. Her dark lashes lay soft against her rosy cheeks and her hand rested on his chest, her thumb rubbing gently back and forth across his ribs.

Oliver soon heard the rest of the camp beginning to stir. John came to check on him, and seeing his king awake caused a smile to settle on his features.

"Good morning, sire. How are you feeling this fine morn?"

"Sore, John. Please tell the men to ready themselves quietly. I have a feeling my sleeping beauty didn't rest as she should have last night", Oliver sad, his gaze flicking to the sleeping woman beside him.

"Of course, my lord. I'll see to it that she's not disturbed", John said with a grin as he moved to relay the king's orders.

Oliver resumed staring at the vision beside him, and smiled when she mumbled his name in her sleep. He heard someone settle beside him, and looked up to find his sister kneeling in the grass near his shoulder.

"Good morning, Ollie", she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Thea", Oliver replied, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I see you were well taken care of last night", his sister said with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Yes, it appears so", Oliver said dryly.

"Does this mean that you will no longer be marrying Lady Sara?"

"So many questions, Thea", Felicity mumbled.

Oliver smiled as he watched the blond sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes. Her arms reached for the sky as she stretched, and wiggled the kinks from her back. She turned to Thea with a smile before staring down at Oliver.

Her gaze grew serious, and a blush crept up her neck as she realized that everyone had seen where she'd slept that night. She had meant to rise early, but she had been more tired than she'd thought.

Felicity scrambled to her feet, her hands going to her burning cheeks and her eyes widening. Her gaze collided with Oliver's and a slow smile spread across his face. His eyes danced with merriment, and the sight caused a little grin to settle on her lips.

"You are impossible", she said in mock severity as she turned to leave.

Thea watched her brother's face and saw the answer to her question. Sara had been right, Felicity would be the next queen of Starling.

Felicity rushed to ready Oliver's horse. They would be starting back to the castle today. Even though the king seemed to be doing much better, she still wanted him to be where Ulric could care for him.

After saddling the big black destrier, she calmly made her way back to where Oliver lay speaking to Thea and Sara. His eyes sought hers as she warmed his shirt by the fire.

Felicity helped Oliver into a sitting position before carefully slipping the dark green garment over his head. She checked his wound and applied a clean dressing. She saw to his breakfast and then went in search of John.

She found the knight speaking with Gwain.

"John, we have to get him back to Starling today. I fear his wound is becoming infected and I would feel much better if Ulric could take a look at it", Felicity said fearfully.

John nodded, "Of course. We'll break camp as quickly as we can. Can he ride?"

"I think so", Felicity answered.

"Alright, we'll bring his horse by shortly", Gwain said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do with out the two of you", she said gratefully before turning to leave.

Felicity made her way to where Oliver was struggling to stand.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to reopen your wound."

"I can stand, Felicity. I'm not an invalid", Oliver said grumpily.

She ignored his statement and moved to help him slowly to his feet. One of her arms was wrapped around his waist as they stood to let him catch his breath, while her other hand moved to his chest to stead him.

"John is bringing your horse as we speak. He said we should be able to make it home by sunset."

"How many men were injured", Oliver asked changing the subject.

Felicity looked up into his stormy blue eyes and saw the guilt that lay within their depths.

"Thirty, and there were no casualties. Oliver this isn't your fault. No matter what anyone else may think, I know it wasn't my absence that drove you to attack", she finished with a tender smile.

"I couldn't let the marauders get too close to the village. I didn't want the people of Starling caught in the middle of the dispute."

"I knew you had a good reason, and your men do too. We all believe in you Oliver", Felicity said honestly.

Oliver stared down into her earnest face and saw that she spoke the truth. He tightened his hold on her waist, a feeling of unworthiness spreading through him. He didn't deserve her trust or this complete belief in him.

He watched as two of his knights brought his horse to where he and Felicity stood. He moved to place his foot in the stirrup, and felt an intense burning in his side. The pain caused his head to spin, but he powered through it until he was finally mounted.

Felicity could tell by the look on the king's face that he was in pain. She eyed him with a concern as she moved to mount her own horse. She rode beside him, looking for any sign of fatigue.

They had been riding for about five hours, Thea and Sara carrying on a cheerful conversation behind them, when Felicity began to notice that something was off. Beads of perspiration stood out on Oliver's skin, and he was beginning to sway in the saddle.

"John, can we stop for a moment", she called to the knight.

"Halt", John shouted and watched as the men came to a stop.

Felicity moved her mount closer to Oliver's and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. His skin was hot to the touch, and his eyes were dull with pain. She made a split second decision, knowing that they had to get him home.

"John, help me onto his horse", Felicity ordered.

The knight looked at her strangely for a moment until he realized what she meant to do. He watched as she tenderly removed Oliver's feet from the stirrups, and then waited for him to assist her.

When she was seated behind Oliver, Felicity wrapped her arms around him careful to avoid his injured side. She nudged the destrier into a walk as John made his way back to his horse.

It was dark by the time the ragged procession made it back to Starling. Oliver had been sleeping on and off all the way home, while Felicity fought to keep him from falling to the ground. Her arms ached from the effort, and her fears had grown by the hour.

His temperature had climbed steadily until she could feel the heat radiating off him in waves. His skin was warm and dry to the touch, and she could tell he was struggling to stay conscious.

They stopped at the castle steps, and John came around to help Felicity down before helping the king as well. When Oliver's feet touched the ground, he was weak and unsteady. The knight was the only thing that kept him from crumbling to the dust at his feet.

Felicity heard John call Gwain, and watched as the other man came hurriedly to his side. They placed one of Oliver's arms over each of their shoulders and began to walk him inside.

She ran ahead, sending a servant to Ulric and racing to prepare the king's room. When the two knights finally arrived, she was still waiting alone. She helped them get Oliver tucked into bed before leaving in search of the tardy physician.

Felicity ran down the stairs, passing Sara and Thea as she went. They asked after Oliver, and she relayed his condition honestly with worry for him shining in her eyes. She watched as the two women continued solemnly up the stairs before resuming her search.

She found the old man coming from the kitchens with an assortment of bottles and herbs in his hands.

"Ulric, you must come and see to the king's wound at once", she said in tone that bordered on harshness.

The old man nodded, knowing that the woman's worry for the king was the reason for her brusque manner. He followed her up to the king's chambers, and watched in fascination at the scene that unfolded before him.

Felicity entered the room to find Moira standing over her son's bedside. Oliver lay still, his face pale and his eyes shut tight against the pain. She watched as Moira's gaze met her own, and the other woman's eyes filled with hatred.

"Get out, wench. You have no place here", the woman snarled.

Felicity ignored the woman, and rushed to Oliver's side when a low moan escaped his lips. His jaw was clenched so tightly she feared the bones would shatter as she laid a gentle hand on the side of his face.

Then she felt herself being propelled backwards. Her body slammed into the wall, her head hitting the stone surface with a whack. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus, and then a loud roar erupted.

Felicity opened pain clouded eyes to see Oliver rise from the bed, his chest heaving and eyes flashing in rage. He grabbed his mother's arm and forcefully dragged her to the door of his chambers before shoving her through the doorway.

"Never touch her again", he growled dangerously.

Oliver closed the door behind his mother, shutting off her hurt expression and sorrowful placations. He fell with his back against the wooden portal, his strength spent.

Then he felt cool hands on his face and opened his eyes to stare into Felicity's worried gaze. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but noticed the blood that seeped from her forehead.

Oliver's eyes widened in alarm as he watched the red liquid trickle from the wound and run down her face, marring her creamy skin. One of his hands moved of it's own accord to wipe away the offending stream.

Felicity caught his hand before it could reach her face, not wanting his hand to be covered in her blood. She heard the pounding on the door and knew that Ulric was waiting outside.

"Come, sire, let's get you back to bed", she said as she carefully helped him to his feet.

She felt his body sway and was thankful when John moved to help her. They returned him to his bed, and then Felicity moved to open the door. Before she could step away, she found her hand held tightly in the king's grasp.

"She hurt you", he rasped.

At the sound of Oliver's hoarse whisper, Felicity felt tears gather in her eyes. He looked so weak and the altercation with his mother had only made things worse.

"I'm fine, my love, just rest", she answered, her eyes moving over his features in a tender caress.

She gently sat down on the mattress beside him, his hand still firmly in her grasp. She motioned Ulric over with a wave of her hand as she softly pulled back the coverlet to reveal the puncture wound in Oliver's side.

Felicity watched the physician as he poked and prodded the wound causing Oliver to wince and jerk away from his touch. She spoke soothing words as she stroked her thumb across his knuckles keeping a close eye on Ulric as he worked.

"I will not lie, the infection combined with his exposure to the elements is not good. However, he is a strong man and with plenty of rest and tender care I have complete confidence that he will recover. It will take time though, and this room must be kept quiet. I want no one allowed entrance that might upset him", Ulric explained.

Felicity nodded, her features set with a determined expression.

"Thank you, Ulric", she said.

"Here is a poultice I will leave for him. Replace it every four hours", the old physician said as he handed over a nasty smelling concoction.

"You're forgetting something, Ulric", Oliver muttered, his eyes still closed.

"I will see to her now, sire. I promise", the old physician said.

Felicity remained where she was as Ulric cleaned her wound, his old eyes taking in the bruised knot and bloody gash.

"She will be fine, my lord. The wound is not deep and no damage was done to her skull", the physician said to the monarch.

Oliver only nodded his thanks before Felicity thanked the man aloud and watched him leave. Then she turned to the two knights standing to her left.

"I want someone posted outside his door at all times. His mother is not to be allowed entrance unless the king expressly asks for her presence", Felicity said as one of her hands moved to massage the bridge of her nose.

"John, could you find a cot and bring it here please. I don't feel that I can leave him."

"Yes, my lady", John answered before he and Gwain left the room.

Oliver made a small noise of protest, "You need rest, dear one."

"I'll not see a moment's sleep in my chambers; my worry will be too great. Nay, I will take my rest here where I can assure myself that you are well", she answered him.

Oliver's eyes did not open, but his hand loosed itself from hers and found its way to her cheek. His thumb brushed softly back and forth, as she leaned into his touch.

"I can not lose you", Felicity said tearfully as she looked down into his beloved face.

"You will not lose me, for I have the greatest incentive to live. I wish to ask something of you, but it will have to wait until I am recovered", Oliver said cryptically.

Before Felicity could question him further, a knock sounded at the door. She moved from Oliver's touch, bereft at the loss, before opening the portal to reveal John and Gwain.

The two men brought in a small cot, and a maid followed shortly in their wake with an armful of linens. Another maid entered with fresh clothes and a pitcher of warm water.

"Thank you", Felicity said to the group.

"Certainly, my lady. Will there be anything else", John asked.

"No, you've all been most helpful. You must go and rest, I will care for things here", she said as she shooed them from the room.

When the door was closed, Felicity quickly went behind the screen. She pulled the sodden clothes from her body and washed away the dirt and grime with the warm water. She pulled the soft material of her heavy wool dress over her head and then made her way back to Oliver's side.

After he fell asleep, she began to put the sheets on her cot. She checked the king's wound, and gently kissed his brow before crawling beneath the covers of her tiny bed. Her eyes drifted closed to the sound of his even breathing.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the mix up. I'm not really very fond of this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it at least a little bit :)**

Chapter 22

Slade, king of Troen, sat atop his big grey destrier overlooking the kingdom of Starling. He and his men were only a few hours ride from the castle. He smiled as he thought of the destruction he would bring to his enemy's home.

His mind wandered back to where this feud began, and his hands fisted in the fabric of tunic.

He had been a knight of King Robert many years ago. The two had been friends, and loved one another like brothers until one fateful day when a very beautiful woman arrived in Starling.

_Slade and Robert had been sparring in the castle courtyard when a fine carriage came into view. Both young men turned and watched as the transport came to a stop, and the footman opened the door._

_ Out stepped the most beautiful woman either man had ever seen. Her long black hair hung in loose curls down her back, and her brown eyes were shrouded in long, dark lashes. Her smile lit up her whole face, and she gave a little bow before following her father into the castle._

_ "Who was that", Slade asked with his mouth slightly ajar._

_ "The Lady Kala ", Robert said breathlessly._

_ "I never knew such a beauty existed", Slade answered._

_ Later the two men met the young noblewoman at dinner. They were both captivated by her beauty and intelligence. As the week wore on, the two friends spent a great deal of time with the Lady Kala._

_ Slade found himself falling for her, but too afraid of her rejection to speak of his love. So, he watched his dear friend as the prince wooed the beautiful woman. He could see that Kala and Robert would be happy, and the thought brought him comfort._

_ Then one day another woman came to Starling. Her name was Lady Moira, and Robert fell for her instantly. He ignored Kala and withdrew his attentions. She was crushed, forced to leave Starling and return to her home in shame._

_ After Robert and Moira married, Slade went in search of the woman he loved. He found that she had been forced into a loveless marriage, and had died soon after of a broken heart._

_ He became angry; blaming his former friend for the pain he'd caused the beautiful Kala. He denounced his title, and spent every waking moment plotting his revenge._

Now, staring over Robert's kingdom, Slade could see that he would soon have his revenge. Oliver would pay for his father's cruelty, and pay dearly.

Three days had passed since Oliver had been brought home. His wounds were healing, and he was growing stronger by the hour. He found he liked the attention, especially since it came from a very beautiful blond.

He watched Felicity as she folded the sheets on her cot, worrying her bottom lip as she worked. He'd told her that morning that he wanted her to begin sleeping in her own room again. Having her so close, and yet being unable to touch her was slowly driving him mad.

"Are you sure you will be alright, sire? It's no trouble to stay another night", Felicity said with a worried frown.

"I will be fine, my love. Stop fussing with those sheets and come sit with me", Oliver said with a smile as he patted the empty place beside him.

Felicity gave a little sigh before moving to do as he'd asked. Once she was situated, she gently took his hand in hers and began to trace the fading scars across his knuckles. Her eyes were so intent upon her task that she didn't see the way his eyes darkened.

"Why do my scars not bother you? Many women would be repulsed by such a sight", he said referring to the many angry marks covering his torso.

"You, my darling, are a fine warrior. You have survived many things that a lesser man would not. I see your scars as a testament to your bravery, a badge of honor if you will", she said with an adoring smile.

One of her hands moved to frame his face, and Oliver found himself leaning into her touch. Her thumb began to move back and forth across the rough shadow covering his cheek.

"I do not deserve you", Oliver whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, my dearest, if anyone deserves to be adored it is you. You do so much for the people around you and you expect nothing in return. If it were not for you I would still be in that tiny hut lonely and afraid."

Felicity looked into Oliver's deep blue eyes and knew that she would love him for the rest of her days. No other man could take his place in her heart, nor could they awaken the feelings within her heart that he did.

She could tell he was just about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. She squeezed his hand and then rose to answer the door. When she opened the portal, John quickly pulled her out into the hall.

"Something has been brought to my attention, my lady, that I thought you should be made aware of", he said seriously.

"What is it, John?"

"There is an army quickly approaching Starling. It is king Slade of Troen, and we are vastly outnumbered. I fear for the king's life."

"We need to get him away from the castle for his own protection. In his weakened condition it will be much simpler", Felicity said thoughtfully.

"If we are to do this, we must act tonight. Slade and his army will be upon us tomorrow at first light", the knight answered.

"Very well. Ready a small number of men whom you trust, and meet me here tonight", she said with a worried frown.

"Yes, my lady."

Felicity watched him walk away, fear congealing in her stomach. There was no easy way to convince Oliver to go, so she would have to come up with a plan. She entered the room, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Who was that", Oliver asked.

"Oh, just a kitchen maid asking what you wanted for your noon meal", Felicity answered with a bright smile.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong", Oliver asked taking in her fidgeting.

"No, I just need to go take care of something. Will you be all right for a little while?"

"I'm fine, Felicity. Take as much time as you need", Oliver answered with a nod.

Felicity made her way from the room, her steps sure and quick as she hurried to speak with the old physician. She found him seated before a table strewn with books and herbs.

"Ulric, I must speak to you immediately", she said as she came to a stop before the old gentleman.

"Certainly, Felicity. Is the king unwell?"

"No, an army is going to invade Starling on the morrow. Oliver must leave, but you and I know he will not do so willingly. I need you to prepare a draught to make him sleep."

"Are you sure that's wise, my lady", Ulric asked.

"It is the only way to ensure his safety", Felicity answered.

She watched the old man nod, and then begin to gather his ingredients.

"I will bring it to you when it is ready."

"Thank you, Ulric", Felicity said before turning to leave the room.

She made her way to Thea's room, hoping the young woman would understand what she was going to ask of her. She knocked on the door, and waited for the portal to open.

Thea waved her inside, a look of worry marring her features.

"Has something happened", Thea asked with a tremor in her voice.

"No, Oliver is fine. Thea I have something I must ask of you, and you must hold what I reveal to you in the strictest confidence", Felicity said gravely.

"Of course", Thea assured her.

"The city will be invaded at dawn, and Oliver must be taken out of the castle. You must go with him."

"Why me? What about our mother?"

"I have a plan to keep both your mother and Sara safe, but I need you to accompany Oliver. He would want you safe, and wouldn't rest until he had you out of the city."

Thea stared at the woman before her wondering if she had lost her mind. She knew her brother loved her, but she was not the only one he would worry about. "Will you be coming with us?"

"No, I will remain here and see that Starling is defended until Oliver is recovered."

"What do you mean", Thea asked confused.

"I will act as Oliver's wife and Queen of Starling. I can be sacrificed, but the king must survive or we are all lost", Felicity said seriously.

Thea tried to argue, but she saw that the other woman's mind was already made up.

"He won't be happy with your decision", the younger woman said with a look of distaste.

"I don't need him to be happy with my choice, I simply need him to survive", Felicity said with a look of determination.

**Thanks for reading, and for your continued support! Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from all of you! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry about the update issues with the last chapter. I've heard of several other folks who had the same problem, so hopefully everything will be straightened out soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved! :)**

Chapter 23

Night fell over Starling, and Felicity rushed to put her plan into action. She dreaded her encounter with Moira, but she was confident that she could handle the older woman. It was Oliver she was truly worried about.

She'd sat with him all afternoon, talking and laughing like nothing was wrong. Every time her eyes met his she feared that he would discover her secret, but he seemed to be blissfully unaware of the dire situation they found themselves in.

Felicity had discreetly packed a bag of clothing and other things Oliver might need while he had been sleeping. She felt terrible about keeping her plan from him, but she knew that if he caught wind of what was about to happen they would never get him out of the castle.

She sat in the chair by his bed while he dressed. She had told him that she thought it would be a good idea for him to dine with his mother and sister that night. He had balked at first, but she had eventually won him over.

Felicity jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She opened it to find John standing on the other side, torch in hand, with two of the other seasoned knights at his side.

She placed a finger to her lips, her eyes begging them to be quiet. She passed the elixir that Ulric had prepared into John's waiting hands and watched as he slipped into a pouch that hung from his belt.

Felicity turned to find Oliver standing just in front of his dressing screen, a confused frown marring his features.

"What's going on, Felicity?"

"Oliver, we have to get Thea out of the castle. The king of Troen and his men will be invading the city at dawn", Felicity answered, hoping that using Thea would prompt him to go.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier", Oliver practically bellowed.

"We just discovered it ourselves", Felicity lied.

"I'll have to get you and Thea out. I'll come back for my mother and the Lady Sara when I know the two of you are safe."

Felicity nearly sighed in relief. She watched him as he walked to the door, his hand going to his injured side. Her eyes flew to John's, and she gave a reassuring smile when she saw the guilt that lay his the deep brown eyes.

They followed the king down the hall, their shadows dancing on the dimly lit walls. When they reached Thea's door, Felicity went in to fetch her. She found the young woman sitting wide-eyed with a satchel clutched to her chest.

"We have a few minutes before we have to go out there. Oliver thinks he's taking us to safety, so you mustn't let the plan slip", Felicity said giving the young woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She waited for Thea to nod in agreement before exiting the room, the younger woman's footsteps echoing quietly behind her. They both fell in line between Oliver and his men as he led the way to the secret tunnels below the castle.

Felicity shivered as they descended the steep staircase that led to the cold underground passageways. She felt Oliver's warm hand take her own, and the guilt at what she was about to do weighed heavily on her.

His smile as he stared down at her was nearly her undoing, and it took all of her strength to smile back calmly. His blue eyes bore into hers with such intensity she was sure he knew, and then he resumed his march.

Felicity reveled in the feeling of Oliver's hand in hers. She shoved her guilt and worry to the back of her mind, and continued to follow the man she loved.

Soon, the group came to a stop at a large wooden door. Felicity felt her shoulders sag in dread as Oliver began to usher them through. Her gaze collided with John's, and he purposefully lingered to go last.

Felicity found herself standing in an open field. The stars twinkled above and a cold wind blew carrying with it the smell of the fir trees. She watched as John exited, and then made her move.

She ran for the open door, Oliver's shout ringing out behind her. She felt tears prick her eyes, and then the massive door fell shut behind her. On the other side she could hear Oliver's banging, and frantic bellows.

Felicity slid down the oaken surface to sit on the cold stone floor. Her tears fell in earnest when she heard Oliver's anxious voice.

"Please, Felicity. Don't do this! I can't lose you, please come with me. We can leave and never return. I just have to know that you're safe", he yelled as he continued to pound on the wooden portal.

Then all of the sudden, everything was quiet. John gave her the signal telling her that Oliver had been sedated and they were on their way. She rose from her position on the floor and slowly made her way back the way she'd come.

Her mind whirled with what to do first. Felicity pondered which woman to go and deal with first. She decided on Sara, knowing that she would be the easiest. She would also need her help to convince Moira.

When she reached Sara's door, Felicity knocked lightly then waited for the door to open. Soon, the blond appeared with a worried expression.

"What is it, Felicity? You look as though something terrible has happened?"

"I need your help Lady Sara. You and Lady Moira must disguise yourselves as servants. The castle will be overthrown at dawn. The king has already been taken somewhere safe, and I will masquerade as queen. I am familiar with the knights and I believe they will come willingly come under my leadership."

"I have no doubt, my lady. I will convince Lady Moira for you. I know you must have many other duties to attend to before daybreak."

Felicity gave a grateful sigh, "That would be a great help. Thank you, Sara."

Felicity made her way down the long hall, and then down to the men's quarters. She knocked on the door and was overjoyed when Gwain answered.

"Hello, my lady. We've been expecting you", he said as he ushered her inside.

"Thank you. I assume John apprised you of the situation before he left?"

"Yes, he told us to wait for your instructions."

Felicity nodded and then looked around the room at the determined faces of Oliver's men.

"From what John told me, we are severely out numbered. Does the king have any allies within a few days ride", she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, king Anatoly of Bratva. I believe he might be willing to help", Gwain answered.

"Very good. Pick your fastest rider and send him to Bratva. I will write out a message and put Oliver's seal on it. Have your man ready to go within the hour", Felicity said.

"Yes, my lady. I will send him to you in the king's chambers when all is prepared."

"Thank you, Gwain", Felicity said with a smile as she turned to leave.

Upon returning to Oliver's quarters Felicity realized that she would have to make her lie look believable. She had no dresses that would pass for those of a queen, but decided to move some of her prettier clothes to hang in the wardrobe.

She entered her room, and there on the bed was a pile of beautiful dresses in all colors and fabrics. She gingerly picked up a dark green velvet and ran her fingers along the gold cord accents.

After all of the clothes were moved, Felicity sat down at Oliver's large desk and carefully wrote out the letter to be taken to the king of Bratva. She hoped the man was as close to Oliver as the knights proclaimed as she placed the royal seal upon the document.

Soon, the young knight arrived to take the note. When she opened the door, she found Roy standing on the other side.

"Why if it isn't the little thief", she said with a smile.

The young man grinned, placing the parchment in his satchel.

"Tis I, my lady. I will see that this message is delivered safely to king Anatoly."

"Thank you, Roy. Be safe", she said as she watched him go.

Felicity closed the door and began to ready for bed. She trusted Sara to get Moira to comply with the masquerade, however if the older woman refused she would have to have her taken out of the city. She hoped it didn't come to that.

As she lay down on Oliver's bed, her mind returned to the agonizing sound of his voice as he pleaded with her to come with him. She found it hard to keep her tears at bay as she thought of what he would think when he awoke to find that she'd betrayed him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and faved. Your support is much appreciated! **

Chapter 24

Oliver woke with a start, Felicity's name tearing painfully from his lips. He looked around at the forest that surrounded him, his mind whirling at the thought of the woman he loved in the clutches of his enemy.

A fire was roaring to life in the center of camp, and the sun shone bright above. He could see his sister still sleeping despite his loud cry. He watched as John made his way quickly to his side.

Oliver felt anger stirring within him at the sight of the man he expected to protect Felicity at all costs. When the knight drew near, the king came lithely to his feet, his eyes cold and unyielding.

"How could you let her do this? Do you have any idea what they will do to her", he roared at the man.

John stood still and silent before his leader. He'd expected grief and anger, but this was white-hot rage. The man before him paced like a caged tiger, his gaze seething with something akin to hatred.

"She understood the risk, sire. She was only trying to do what she thought was best for you", John answered.

"Of course she did because that is what she does, John. She places everyone's needs above her own", Oliver said coolly.

"Sire, there are still many fine men in the walls of Starling. They will keep her safe", John said trying to calm the angry monarch.

"If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible", the king said, his blue eyes stormy.

John nodded. He wasn't angry or hurt by his friend's words because he knew they came from a man delirious with worry for the woman he loved. He imagined he would have said the same thing if Lyla were in Felicity's position.

Thea raised her head, the sound of her brother's angry growl ringing out in the cool morning air. She looked to where he stood, head held high and anger sparking in his eyes.

Never in her life had she seen him so upset. Her brother was normally cool, calm, and collected. He never allowed his emotions to get the better of him. However, the man pacing near the fire had most definitely allowed his emotions to run away with him.

Her gaze met John's, and she smiled as he gave a little shrug of his shoulders with an exasperated expression. It was going to be a long few days with Oliver's fear consuming him and her own worry niggling at her every thought.

Felicity woke before the sun had crested over the mountains. She stood and stretched before quickly washing her face and dressing in the green dress Oliver had given her. The soft material reminded her of the man she loved, and gave her the confidence to make it through the day ahead.

She left her room, walking briskly to Sara's chambers. She knocked and was surprised with the door opened swiftly. The woman before her looked nothing like the noblewoman she'd come to know.

The woman's hair was plaited down her back, and the drab brown dress she wore made hung on her slim figure.

"Good morning, my lady", Sara said with a smile.

"Good morning. Thank you for the clothing. Were you successful in convincing Lady Moira?"

"Yes, she should be readying herself as we speak. I'll retrieve her in just a moment."

"Thank you, Sara. Please be safe and keep that woman out of sight. I've given the men strict instructions where the two of you are concerned, so if you need anything please don't hesitate to find one of them and ask for assistance."

Sara watched Felicity go, worry for the other woman settling over her heart. She quickly made her way to Moira's room, hoping that the woman would be ready.

Felicity made her second stop of the morning at the men's quarters. She found them all dressed in plain clothing without a trace of armor or knightly bearing to be found.

"I am sorry, I know this must feel very odd for all of you. This was the only way I could think to keep you safe and close at the same time", Felicity finished with a smile.

"Not to worry, my lady. We're a tough lot, and dressing as peasants is the least we can do for our king", Barry piped up with a boyish grin.

Felicity chuckled, "Thank you, sir Allen. I'm sure the king would appreciate your enthusiasm."

She made her way from the room, praying that Roy was safely nearing Bratva with the message. King Anatoly was their only chance. She hoped that Oliver wasn't giving John too much trouble, and that he wasn't terribly angry with her.

She returned to Oliver's quarters just as the sun was casting its golden glow over the landscape. She stared out the window, her thoughts still on the man she loved.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulled Felicity from her thoughts. She watched as the portal opened to reveal Gwain wearing servant's clothing.

"The king of Troen has arrived, my lady. He is storming the castle as we speak."

"Thank you, Gwain", Felicity answered with a slight tremor in her voice.

She quickly made her way down to the main hall just as the door burst open. There standing before her was a one eyed man, large and foreboding. His hair was jet black, but greying slightly at the temples. His gaze was dark, and a neatly trimmed beard rested on his lower face.

Slade bowed low, a sarcastic smile on his face as he spoke.

"Ah, you must be Starling's queen. It's glad I am to meet you, my lady."

Felicity's mind raced with how to answer, but she didn't get the chance.

"Seize her", the intruder said.

Two men came forward and took hold of Felicity's arms. She didn't struggle, knowing it would be useless. She watched as the imposing king came to stand before her.

"Where is your husband", he asked with a growl.

"I don't know", Felicity answered.

She flinched as the man raised his hand, prepared for the strike she believed to be eminent. Instead, a low chuckle sounded before her. She opened her eyes to find Slade staring at her with a wolfish gleam in his eye.

"Very well, but you will tell me in time."

The two men dragged Felicity to her chamber and threw her inside. She landed roughly on the floor, and watched as her door shut with a loud thud. She tried the latch but it was locked.

This wasn't what she'd expected when she found that the castle was to be invaded. The man was treating her more civilly that she would have thought him capable.

Felicity waited for what felt like hours until her door finally opened to reveal the king of Troen. His stride was purposeful and his gaze sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps his civility was about to end.

Slade looked at the woman before him, her blue eyes wide and her blond hair falling down her back. She wasn't what he had expected as queen of Starling. She was intelligent, and her loyalty and love for the king shone brightly in her eyes.

"Now, my lady, I wish to ask you once more. Where is your husband?"

"As I told you, I don't know. He didn't tell me where he was going, and he took all of the knights with him", Felicity answered trying to keep her tone even and calm.

"What king takes all of his knights away from the kingdom and leaves his queen unprotected", Slade asked harshly.

"Oliver is a great king, and I know he has his reasons for what he did. I trust his judgment", Felicity replied honestly.

"Well then, my lady, since you refuse to tell me what I want to know you must be punished", the man said with a sardonic smile.

Felicity felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as fear overshadowed her. She flinched when his hand closed around her arm, her legs refusing to move as the man began to drag her to the doorway.

She followed the intruder down the staircase and out into the courtyard. They came to a stop at the whipping post, and soon the blond found herself standing before a crowd with her hands bound.

Slade called for a whip, taking the leather handle in his grip and turning to address the crowd.

"Your queen has deliberately disobeyed me, and this shall be a lesson to all of you."

Felicity stood still, her eyes glued to the mountains beyond the village. Her mind wandered to Oliver, and she hoped that all was well with him. She was pulled from her musing when the whip tore at the skin on her back.

She gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out. The lashes came, and soon she lost count. Her legs crew tired and unable to hold her up. The rope cut into her wrists, and her vision began to blur.

Then the torture stopped. Felicity felt the bindings loosen and her body crumbled to the dirt at her feet. She was lifted roughly, and carried not to her chamber but to the dungeons.

The man threw her into the dark hole, and she landed hard on the cold, dirty stone floor. It was too dark to see, and she was too tired to move. She curled up in a little ball, and cried silently. Her back stung, and the sound of vermin filled her ears. She only hoped that Oliver recovered soon, and that Roy was successful in his mission.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**We've reached over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome, so in celebration here's another update! This chapter sees Oliver receiving news of his beloved's mistreatment at the hands of Slade!**

Chapter 25

Felicity woke stiff and sore. Her dress was tattered and her skin was marred by filth. She was thankful for the darkness because she was unable to see how terrible her living conditions really were.

She had no idea how long she'd been down in the dungeon, but her throat burned with thirst. Her hunger had turned into a hollow ache in the pit of her stomach. She was now grateful that Oliver was so far away; he couldn't see her in this state.

Felicity was pulled from her morose thoughts when she heard the large metal door scrape open, but it hurt too much to move. A pale light filtered through the darkness, and she could faintly make out Sara's features.

"Hello", she said weakly.

"Felicity, we thought they'd surely killed you. We've heard no word of you for three days", Sara said tearfully.

"I'm not dead yet, my lady. Is it safe to discuss the situation upstairs", Felicity whispered.

"Yes, one of the knights heard from Roy today. The king of Bratva and his army are camped a day's ride from Starling. They await Oliver's orders", the other woman replied.

"I pray he is recovered enough to handle the days ahead. What of everyone, are you being treated well?"

"We are left alone. The men are finding it hard not to fight back, but we are all obeying your orders. Lady Moira keeps to herself, and she seems to understand the importance of her cooperation."

"Good, it was she I most worried about. Were you allowed to bring water or food", Felicity asked hesitantly.

She didn't want to sound desperate, but after three days without water she was growing very thirsty. She also didn't want to alarm her friend, but she suspected she was beginning to take a fever.

"No, they wouldn't let me bring anything. I'm so sorry. I know you must be very thirsty and equally hungry", Sara answered sadly.

"Everything will be fine. Oliver will retake the castle, and I'll be released from this dreadful hole."

Felicity watched Sara walk away, the light going with her. She lay back down, her eyes growing heavy. Soon, delirium enveloped her as her fever climbed higher.

Oliver sat near the fire, the flames reflecting in his angry blue eyes. His hands worked to sharpen an arrow, while his mind danced with images of Felicity. His mind's eye saw her with her blond hair shining in the sun, a beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes sparkling with merriment.

The vision caused his heart to constrict painfully. He never knew it was possible to miss someone so much. The thought of losing her was unbearable, and set him on edge.

He knew that the people in his camp had put up with a lot over the past three days. His mood swung from rage to sorrow to silence in a matter of seconds. He'd seen the way Thea looked at him with a mixture of sadness and uncertainty.

Oliver looked up when he heard the sound of hoof beats. To his surprise, Roy came riding into camp with Anatoly by his side. He felt hope once again stir in his chest at the sight of his old friend.

"Anatoly", Oliver said in greeting.

"Oliver, it has been far too long my friend. I hear you are having a bit of trouble, and I've come to lend a helping hand", his friend said with a smile.

Oliver felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and breathing became easier again.

"Thank goodness. How did you know to come", he asked the other king.

"You're wife sent word that the castle was being overrun", Anatoly answered.

"Felicity", Oliver said on a sigh.

This was much worse than anything he could have imagined. The infuriating woman was masquerading as his wife at a time when that role was a dangerous one to play.

"How many men did you bring, Anatoly", Oliver asked.

"About two-hundred and fifty", the man answered slowly.

"Perfect. Roy, find a way to get a message into the castle to my men. Tell them to ready themselves for battle. I am taking my kingdom back", Oliver said, a strong note of authority in his voice.

Roy donned a ragged pair of clothes and a filthy cloak. Looking like a serf would serve him well as he passed into the city gates. He knew from experience that the guards wouldn't look twice at a dirty street urchin.

So, after smudging his face with dirt he set out on his mission. He walked with his head down along the dusty road that led to the castle. He then wove through the vendor-lined streets of the city until he reached Starling castle.

Roy meandered right past two guards and made his way to the servants' entrance. Once inside, he lowered the hood of his cloak and went in search of the knights.

He found the men huddled around the kitchen fire, their voices a low hum. He spotted Gwain, and allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"Gwain", Roy called quietly.

He watched as the older man turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"Thank goodness! I take it you got the message through", Gwain said excitedly.

"Yes, sir. I've come from the king's camp. He sends an urgent message. He tells you to be ready for battle, tomorrow he comes to reclaim his kingdom."

The men were all smiles at the news, until young man uttered his next statement.

"King Oliver wishes to know how the Lady Felicity fairs."

Gwain sighed. He didn't know whether to tell his king that they knew nothing of his ladylove, or to tell him the truth and hope that it didn't destroy him. He finally settled on honesty.

"She was flogged three days ago. The Lady Sara visited her this morning, and the news she relayed was not good. The king's beloved is weak, and the lady believes that the Lady Felicity's wounds are making her ill", Gwain said honestly.

Roy felt his mouth fall open in surprise. The king would not take this news well, and he sensed the other knights also shared his hunch. Dread consumed him as he pulled up his hood, and began to move back the way he came. He had a long walk ahead of him, and he didn't look forward to reaching his destination.

Oliver stood in Anatoly's camp discussing their plans when John approached with Roy in tow. He could tell by the set of the young man's jaw that he did not bring good tidings.

"I'm afraid the news I have to relay concerning the Lady Felicity are not good."

Oliver felt like he'd been run through with a dull sword at the boy's declaration.

"Tell me all you know", he ordered, his tone belying the turmoil of emotions roiling beneath the surface.

"Gwain informed me that she was beaten at the post three days ago. She has been thrown in the dungeons, and the Lady Sara believes she is suffering from infection", Roy supplied, his voice thick with sorrow.

Oliver's blood ran cold as the armor bearer told him of the torture his beloved had faced. His hands fisted painfully at his sides, his nails digging into his palms. He turned away from the men, and began to pace.

He knew that allowing his emotions free reign was dangerous. He had to keep a level head instead of allowing his rage to consume him. He looked up at the stars, the bright white dots bringing and measure of calm.

"We ride at dawn. We will bring justice to Slade and his men. I make only one request, leave the king of Troen to me. I wish to see him punished for the pain he has inflicted on the woman I love", Oliver said turning to Anatoly.

He watched as the man nodded, a serious light in his blue gaze. They began to plan again, talking well into the night before settling into a restless sleep.

Oliver's dreams were filled with images of Felicity beaten and crying. Her hands reached out to him, begging him to help her. Her blue eyes were dim, and filled with pain. He woke more than once that night, jerking awake at her terrified screams.

**Thanks for reading! Up next, Oliver storms the castle! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry, guys, but this one is a little shorter than usual. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favs! :)**

Chapter 26

Oliver stood still as Roy helped him with his armor. The young man's movements were foreign, and the king would have given anything to feel the gentle touch of the woman he loved.

"There you go, sire", Roy said as he tightened the last strap.

"Thank you, Roy."

The land around them was covered in heavy dew, and the sky was slowly beginning to turn grey in anticipation of dawn. Men milled about the camp, speaking quietly as they readied themselves for the battle that lay ahead.

John approached his leader, taking in the hard set of his jaw and the tenseness of his shoulders. The man looked like a bow, the string pulled back and arrow ready to fly.

"Good morning, sire."

"Good morning, John. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, sire. King Anatoly and his men are ready and waiting", John answered.

"Good", Oliver said as he turned and began to make his way to his destrier.

The men rode in silence, across the valley and through the forest until the castle came into view. The villagers were just beginning to stir as they rode past the little huts of the outlying farmers.

Oliver's anticipation grew with each step his mount took, bringing him closer to the man who'd tried to take his home. The castle came into view, and the horses picked up speed. A fierce battle cry rang out as they charged toward the fortress.

Slade's men met them on the grassy knoll just outside the city gates. The two armies clashed, swords flashing in the early morning light. However, the king of Starling did not see the man he was looking for.

Oliver charged through the throng of men, fighting his way to the gates. He rode across the courtyard, dismounting at the castle steps. With sword in hand, he raced into his home ready to face his foe.

There at the bottom of the stairs, stood Slade. A sardonic smile settling on his features as he watched his opponent come to a stop. The older man felt no fear, as the young king's dangerous gaze met his own.

"Well, if it isn't the king of Starling come home again. You've a beautiful wife and lovely kingdom, what a pity it's all about to be ripped from your grasp."

"Talk is for old women", Oliver spat, "Come and meet your doom."

Slade roared at the insult, drawing his sword as he ran at the younger man. A loud clang sounded as the two men's swords collided. They fought, circling each other and striking whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Oliver could hear that the fighting was beginning to wane, the battle outside losing its noise and severity.

"I can hear your men retreating", Oliver snarled, raising his sword.

"I believe you must be mistaken", Slade answered through gritted teeth as he blocked the blow.

John looked out over the battlefield at the men injured, dead, and captured. Slade's men had been no match for the knights of Starling or the knights of Bratva. His gaze scanned the landscape in search of his king.

When no sign of Oliver presented itself, fear gripped the knight's heart.

"He rode to find the king of Troen", a voice sounded from behind.

John turned to find king Anatoly, seated atop his grey destrier.

"Thank you, sire. My men and I will assist him", John said, already motioning for the Starling knights to gather round.

They made haste to the castle, the sounds of the battle within already reaching their ears. John was the first to enter, waiting for the proper moment to tell his leader that the battle was won.

Oliver heard the door open, but paid it no mind until he saw a gathering of his knights. He pinned Slade to the wall, his gaze turning in question.

"The battle is won, sire", John said confidently.

"Well, Slade, it appears the tide has turned in my favor", Oliver said with a cold smile.

Then his expression changed to one of rage, "What have you done with my wife?"

"She is in the dungeons .The little wench got exactly what she deserved", Slade hissed.

Oliver shoved the man toward his knights, "See him bound and gagged. I will deal with him later."

Felicity lay in the dark, the noise of battle fading from her ears. She feared that Oliver would be defeated and she would never see him again. Tears began to fall from her tired eyes making trails on her dirty cheeks.

She turned her head at the sound of the cell door opening, but she refused to move. If it was Slade come to gloat, she would not give the man the pleasure of knowing her pain.

Felicity flinched when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. A sob tore from her throat, and her hands came to cover her face.

"What has he done to you, my love", came the voice through the darkness, a voice she would know anywhere.

"You can not see me like this", Felicity said brokenly.

Oliver tenderly caressed her cheek, his eyes straining to see her in the dim light.

"I must get you away from here, and into a warm bed", he said quietly.

Felicity didn't move, afraid that it was another hallucination or a dream. However, dreams didn't hurt and the pain she felt as Oliver lifted her from the grimy floor was proof that the man she clung to was indeed very real.

Oliver's heart constricted at the tiny woman's cry of pain as he lifted her into his arms. Her hands clutched the material of his shirt, her nails digging into his skin. He carried her swiftly from the cell, and out into the light.

It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did the sight caused anger to once again well within him.

The woman in his arms was frail, and dirty. Her favorite green dress hung in shreds on her bruised and battered form, and her glorious mass of blond curls was dingy and matted.

She spoke not a word as he carried her up the stairs and into his chamber. He laid her down on the bed, and then moved aside to allow Ulric access to his patient.

The old physician saw her washed and dressed. He tended to her wounds, placing a healing salve over the ghastly abrasions. His wrinkled hand held an herbal tea to the young woman's lips, urging her to drink with soft-spoken words of encouragement.

When Ulric finally left, Felicity was exhausted. Her eyes were too heavy, and it took too much energy to stay awake. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Oliver's hand embracing her own, and his deep voice whispering words of love.

**Well, Oliver has rescued his fair maiden! Up next Sara returns home, and Oliver has a very important question to ask. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You're all too kind! This turned out super duper sweet with a lot of precious Olicity moments! Enjoy my wonderful readers! :)**

Chapter 27

Felicity sat on the wooden bench, her hands folded serenely in her lap as she watched the knights spar. The sun felt heavenly on her skin, and brightened her mood.

It had been one week since Slade had invaded Starling. The man had been clapped in irons and taken away, to where she had no clue. She was proud of Oliver for sparing the man's life, believing that his foe could be redeemed.

Sara had left just yesterday. The goodbye had been tearful, but Felicity was happy that her friend was returning home with her father's blessing to marry her true love. She'd been told of the blonde's future husband, a young knight with a good family and good connections.

Felicity was pulled from her musings when she saw Thea walk onto the field, moving to where Oliver fought with John. The younger woman began to whisper into her brother's ear.

"Everything's ready for tonight, Ollie. I even convinced Mother that you were to be indisposed tonight." Thea said in a loud whisper.

Oliver's lips curved in a playful smile as his gaze sought the woman he loved. His eyes lit upon her, and drank in the vision like a man starving for water. Her hair shone in the bright morning sun, and a little frown graced her expression.

"Thank you, Thea", Oliver said with a wink as he sent his sister on her way.

He watched her go, catching Roy's look of interest out of the corner of his eyes. He gave the young man a surly scowl and then returned to his sparing.

He'd missed the exercise and activity over the past few weeks. For most of his life, he'd found solace and acceptance on the training field. Here he wasn't king of Starling, but the Green Knight.

Oliver realized for the first time that Felicity was the only woman to accept both sides of him. Laurel had only wanted the king, rich and influential. The little blond, however, had seen every facet of who he was and loved him anyway.

Her acceptance astounded him. She never tried to reconcile one part with the other, but instead loved him as he was. She was forever patient, kind, and caring.

Never had another being's touch affected Oliver as the woman who sat in the sunshine, her eyes following his every movement. Her hands held gentleness, an extension her tender spirit. The feeling of her touch sent a tremor all the way to his heart, breaking down all of the barriers until nothing stood between them.

He knew that he had the same affect on her, and it brought him great pride to know that he was the cause of a smile or the reason her eyes lit with love. It warmed his heart to know that she just wanted to be near him, never taking anything but giving more than he could ever repay.

Oliver was jerked from his reflections when John's wooden staff caught him off guard. He fell to the ground, the air whooshing from his lungs. He lay there, staring up into the bright blue sky until a face appeared above him.

Felicity watched as John got in a lucky hit sending Oliver sprawling on the ground. She knew he wasn't seriously hurt, but that didn't keep the worry from niggling at her mind.

She ran to where he lay, kneeling on the soft green grass beside him. She placed a cool hand to his cheek, her gaze tender as she spoke.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Oliver smiled at the concern in her voice, "Yes, just a little distracted."

"I am sorry, sire", John said guiltily.

"No need to fret, no harm done. I should have been paying attention instead of daydreaming", Oliver said, his eyes moving to caress Felicity's face.

Felicity gulped when she saw the intensity in the sparkling blue eyes that had just met her own. She jerked her hand away, suddenly nervous and aware of all of the curious glances coming their way.

"Here, let us help you up", she said as she took one of Oliver's hands in her own.

She and John pulled him to his feet, her eyes averting to a very interesting place at the hem of her dress. She felt his calloused fingers come the rest beneath her chin, applying gentle pressure until her gaze once again connected with his own.

"Will you dine with me this evening", Oliver asked staring deeply into her eyes.

Felicity found that words were impossible in that moment, so she settled for a simple nod. When she saw the smile that appeared on his handsome face at her answer, a blush crept up her neck and a little grin curved her lips.

"Very well, I shall see you tonight."

Oliver watched Felicity return to the bench, and then turned when he heard his friend speak.

"If I might say, sire. I'm very happy for you. It's nice to see a smile on both of your faces for a change", John said kindly.

"Thank you, John. I think I'll let you take over here. I believe my mind is elsewhere and not likely to return anytime soon", Oliver replied with a chuckle.

He made his way over to where Felicity now sat, a smile on her face as he approached.

"That was fast", Felicity smirked.

"Would you care to walk with me, my lady? Tis a lovely day, and I know of no one with whom I would rather spend it", Oliver stated gallantly.

"Well then, kind sir, by all means let us walk."

The two walked hand in hand about the courtyard and grassy field beyond. They talked and laughed, both feeling that this time together was long overdue. Soon, they stopped to rest, sitting down on the lush carpet of wildflowers.

Oliver plucked a pink flower from the greenery beside him, and then turned to his ladylove and tenderly placed it over her ear. The magenta blossom brought out the blue of her eyes and soon he couldn't keep his distance.

He leaned in, placing a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. He felt her breath catch, and watched as her eyes widened as he pulled away.

"You are a beautiful sight to behold, my lady", Oliver said huskily.

Felicity sighed, her hands moving to frame his face.

"You are the kindest man I have ever known. Not a day goes by that I am not thankful for your presence in my life. I love you, my handsome knight", she said as her thumbs stroked over his cheekbones.

Oliver smiled, committing her words and the moment to memory. He leaned in once again, kissing first her eyes and then the tip of her nose. Then his face grew serious as he remembered the events of the week before.

"I could have lost you", he said, his voice haunted and hollow.

The change in him surprised Felicity, but she'd been expecting a chat on her decision to stay behind.

"But you didn't, Oliver. I am alive and well. I chose to stay behind in order to protect you and your people", she replied.

"I understand your reasons, but I still do not agree with them. Do you know the pain I endured when I awoke, remembering that you were in the castle with that monster?"

"I am sorry for the way it happened, my love, but I do not apologize for what I did. I would gladly lay down my life many more times in order to save yours."

"Felicity, I can't ever lose you. It would kill me", Oliver said brokenly, "Please promise me to let us face these things together, meeting our foes as a united front."

Felicity considered his words, and saw the wisdom that they possessed. She and Oliver would always be stronger as a team than on their own.

"I promise", she said as she leaned in to press a tender kiss to his jaw.

Later that evening, Felicity fidgeted in front of her mirror tugging at her dress and fussing with her hair. Thea sighed from her place on the bed, one of her hands sliding down her face in frustration.

"You look wonderful, Felicity. The dress suits you, and the color will definitely be amenable to my brother." Thea said referring to the dark green dress the other woman wore.

Felicity stared down at the lovely creation. Sara had gifted it to her, saying it would look more fitting on her. She ran her hands down the soft material that fit her figure perfectly.

The gold accents shone in the candlelight, and the color was nearly identical to the one that had been ruined. Thea had expertly styled her hair, piling it atop her head in a mass of ringlets.

"Do you really think he will like it", Felicity asked hesitantly.

"Felicity, you could go to my brother wearing a filthy sack and he would think you beautiful", Thea answered honestly.

Felicity nodded as she left. She was nervous as she walked down the hall, knocking lightly on Oliver's door. It seemed she stood there forever until the portal finally opened.

Her first glimpse of him caused her eyes to widen. There he stood, larger than life in a dark green doublet with gold embroidery, black breeches, and black boots. His eyes darkened at the sight of her dress and a slow smile spread across his features.

"You look beautiful, my lady", Oliver said as he ushered her in.

"Thank you, sire, as do you. Not that you would be considered beautiful, I would think of you as more handsome. Although there are elements of beauty in your physique and features…"

"Thank you, Felicity", Oliver said with a smirk as he cut her off.

Felicity tossed him a grateful smile, and moved to take the offered seat. The table before her was spread with an abundance of good smelling food. Her mouth watered at the sight of the delectable meat platter, roasted vegetables, and sugary pastries.

"This looks delicious."

"It should, cook spent the better part of the day preparing our feast. I wanted everything to be perfect." Oliver said, his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite place.

As they ate, they discussed the knights, laughed about Roy's attempts to garner Thea's attention, and John's obvious interest in the blacksmith's daughter.

When they were finished, Oliver guided Felicity to a chair by the fireplace. He saw her settled, and then sat down beside her.

Felicity studied him as he fidgeted in his seat, his hand moving several times to his breast pocket.

"What is it, Oliver? You act as though you're nervous about something."

"Felicity, there is something I must ask you. I fear your reaction, but I must do this."

She watched in awe as Oliver moved to kneel before her, one of his hands reaching for her own.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you would change my life. Your heroism and kindness astounds me. I've come to find that in my life there is but one person I trust completely with every part of myself, and that is you Felicity. You have torn down the barriers around my heart and have shown me what it's like to love and truly be loved in return. My heart is forever tethered to your own, and I offer it to you freely with all that I am. I love you, Felicity. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and become my wife?"

Felicity's eyes filled with tears as she stared down into the earnest face of the man she loved. No words seemed fitting after the loving declaration he had made, so she launched herself into his arms kissing him with all the love she felt.

When they pulled apart, both smiling and a little breathless, Oliver pulled something from his pocket. Her eyes grew wide as he placed a gorgeous emerald ring on her finger.

The green stone was set in a golden band engraved with a swirling ivy vine. It sparkled in the firelight, and had to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry Felicity had ever seen.

"Thank you, my dearest. It is beautiful", she said, her voice filled with awe.

"You deserve the finest things I can give you and so much more", Oliver replied as he took her hand.

Felicity's eyes moved over his features in a gentle caress before settling on his enchanting blue eyes.

"The only thing I need or want, Oliver of Starling, is you and you alone. You are the only man I will ever love, and the only one to own my heart."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear from all of you! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all of your votes! The results are in! Out of the 22 votes, 16 were in favor of option 2. However, for those of you who crave more action a surprise will be waiting in the next chapter or so! Hope you enjoy the latest update :)**

Chapter 28

The next morning Felicity entered the great hall with a smile. For the first time, she got to dine with her future husband at the king's table. She nodded to the happy grins of the knights, and gave Thea a quick hug as she moved to take her seat.

Oliver's gaze captured her own, and the promise written in the blue depths set her heart fluttering in her chest. When she was settled, his hand came to rest atop her own, his thumb running lightly over her ring.

"Good morning, my lady", he said huskily.

"Good morning, sire. I trust you slept well", Felicity replied with a tilt of her head.

"I did indeed. My dreams were filled with a very lovely yellow-haired woman with the most enchanting blue eyes", Oliver said with a flirtatious wink.

Felicity giggled at the romantic statement. Her beloved did not look like a man prone to flowery outbursts, but she'd quickly found that he was quite poetic when he chose to be.

However, the happy moment was soon spoiled when Moira came into the room. The young blond now occupied the elder's place beside her son, and the new arrangement was not well received.

Moira sat down beside Thea, her angry blue gaze boring into her son's betrothed. The girl wasn't fit to be queen, and for the life of her she couldn't see what the young king saw in the woman at his side.

There had to be something she could do to dissuade the young woman, something she could say to make her doubt herself. The thought placed a little smile of pleasure on her face as she schemed to rid her son of his servant bride.

As the meal was ending, Moira spoke to Felicity.

"My dear, there is much we must discuss. We have a royal wedding to plan", she said with a tight smile.

Felicity stared at the woman, the transformation from the angry family matron to adoring mother-in-law set her nerves on edge.

"Certainly, my lady."

"Come, we shall discuss all of the details of your upcoming nuptials."

Felicity followed the woman from the room, coming to an abrupt stop in the hallway. Moira turned on her, fury marring her features and hands clenched at her sides.

"Do you know what you've done? You will bring ruin to Oliver and Starling", the older woman whispered angrily.

"But Oliver…"

"Oliver loves you my dear, that much is blaringly clear. Your union will not bring strength and assurance to Starling. It can only bring poverty and weakness. My son will not blame you at first, but when this kingdom is in ruin at his feet he will know that you are at fault. I know you care for him, and that is why I'm asking you to do the noble thing, leave him and leave Starling. It is for the best", Moira said, her voice becoming soft and pleading at the end of her speech.

She turned away from her, tears gathering in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"I know it will cause you pain, but you must think of the man you love."

Then a dark voice sounded behind them. Both women turned to find an angry Oliver, his eyes glued to his mother's face.

"Silence", Oliver said as his mother began to protest, "You have no right to speak to your future queen in this manner. Nor should you show such animosity to your future daughter-in-law. I would think that you would be happy to see me settled, Mother."

"My darling son, this is not settled. This is a disgrace! This woman will bring only sorrow to you. What kind of mother would I be if I allowed you to make this kind of mistake?"

Felicity watched mother and son as they stared at one another. The air was rife with tension, and she could see the rage rolling off of her beloved in waves. The muscles in his shoulders were taught, his jaw was clenched tight, and his thumb absently traced the callouses on his index finger.

The latter was a sure sign of distress. She could only imagine what this must be doing to him to confront his own mother about her hatred for his future wife. Then his next words made her heart do a funny little flip.

"Mother there are two things you should know. One, I care deeply for my people and for this kingdom. Second, I love my wife to be. I love her enough to give all of this up. So, you either accept her or I walk away never to return and Starling is your responsibility."

Moira sputtered for a moment, the shock of her son's declaration making it difficult to form coherent sentences. She looked into his blue eyes nearly identical to his father's, and knew that he spoke the truth.

She couldn't allow him to give up the throne because she wasn't capable of making the decisions that would keep the safe. She'd once held grand dreams of ruling Starling, but when it had come right down to it, she'd left her son to figure it out on his own.

"You're right", Moira conceded, "Felicity deserves my respect as well as my loyalty. She has them both, and you will hear no other protests of your upcoming nuptials from me."

Oliver nodded, his breath ragged and his eyes bright from battle. He discovered that where Felicity was concerned he would fight, and nothing could stop him from claiming victory.

"Thank you, Mother. I believe you've made the right choice."

Felicity watched the woman leave, a defeated slump to her shoulders but her head held high. She turned to her intended to find him smiling down at her, triumph shining in his blue gaze.

"Not many men would smile after such a harsh confrontation with their mother. I can't believe you told her you would give up the kingdom if she didn't give us her blessing", she uttered in complete astonishment.

Oliver's grin fell as he pulled the petite blond into his embrace.

"I meant every word. There is much I would give up for you, my sweet, as long as I had the assurance of holding you in my arms for all eternity", he said huskily.

Felicity snuggled into his chest, her cheek resting over his heart. She smiled when the rhythmic thumping reached her ears, strong and vibrant. This was where she would happily stay for the rest of her life; safe in the arms of the man she loved.

Felicity smiled as she entered the armory. It felt as though she would never enter the dark and musty shelter again. Her eyes lit when she found Oliver struggling with his armor.

"Well, my lord, it seems you are still in dire need of my services", she said with a chuckle.

"Oh thank goodness. You have no inkling how much I have missed your assistance."

"I thought Roy does a fine job", she answered with a smirk.

"He does. However, I do not get the same enjoyment from watching his look of concentration or smelling his hair as he works", Oliver said dryly.

Felicity burst into peals of laughter, "My poor darling, please allow me to rectify the matter."

She stepped close, placing one heavy metal plate on his body and securing the leather strap. Before long, she was deeply concentrating with her lip held between her teeth.

When Felicity was finished, she patted Oliver's chest, her hand lingering over his heart. She felt him lean forward, brushing his lips tenderly against her forehead.

"I missed this", she said quietly, "This time with you, the silence and just being near you."

"Not nearly as much as I", Oliver stated, his voice dropping two octaves lower.

"Do you think I will make a good queen", she asked suddenly.

Oliver gently took her face in his hands, pinning her gaze with his own.

"My love, I believe you will be the best queen that Starling has ever seen", he said honestly.

Felicity felt tears gather in her eyes; tears of happiness that the man she loved believed in her.

"Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver kissed her soundly before moving out into the light. The tingle of her lips on his making him smile as he made his way out onto the training field. The woman made him feel invincible, like he could take on the world at her behest.

He watched as John grinned knowingly as he approached.

"What", he asked gruffly.

"Oh nothing, sire. It's just that I can tell that you are glad to have your armor bearer back", the knight said with a snicker.

"I am at that", Oliver said with an answering smile.

Felicity felt a presence on the bench beside her. She turned to find Thea, her hands folded in her lap and her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"What is it, Thea", Felicity asked in a patient tone.

"I heard about Ollie's fight with Mother this morning. I'm angry with her for opposing your union. Why can she not see how happy he is with you?"

"Your mother is only doing what she feels is right. She's trying to protect your brother from the downfall she fears I will bring."

"What bad could come out of your marriage to my brother? You've seen his transformation! He's come so far, and is slowly returning to the brother I knew and loved before our father died and the kingdom was thrown into his lap."

"Thea, Oliver's transformation is all his doing. I've simply offered guidance and a steady shoulder to lean on through the process", Felicity said.

"No, my brother has changed because of your love for him. You bring out a side to him that I've never seen before. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you Felicity. I've always wanted a sister, and I'm so glad that sister will soon be you", Thea said with a tremulous smile.

Felicity felt tears blur her vision at the younger woman's statement. Moira may have a definite dislike for her, but Thea had just made her feelings known.

"Thea, I am so thankful for you. You are the best little sister a girl could ask for", Felicity said as she wrapped the girl in a hug.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :) Also, if Thea and Felicity have already had this talk somewhere I apologize. What I've posted and what I've edited out is beginning to blur together lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, I am so sorry about that last chapter definitely not some of my best work lol This has been a super busy week with classes starting back, so I apologize for the late update. **

**Now on to more exciting news! I am going to be co-writing a Green Knight/Merlin crossover with the marvelous Anne-Lilian! I'm so excited about this guys, and I really want you to go and check out her Merlin fics! They're awesome, and I think you would really enjoy them! :)**

Chapter 29

The next month passed in a flurry of dress fittings, feasting, and celebration for Felicity. Her mother-in-law was beginning to warm to her presence and Thea was becoming very dear to her.

Oliver was on her mind constantly. She loved the way his lips curved in a smile when she entered a room, or the way his eyes grew stormy when they argued. Which was the look she was receiving at the moment.

"My love, she is your mother and as such she should be given a place of honor at our wedding", Felicity said with a caring smile.

They had been sitting by the fire in his war room talking of their upcoming nuptials when the argument ensued. Oliver had yet to forgive his mother for her hurtful words spoken out of fear.

Felicity had explained to him that she and his mother had made peace. However, the stubborn man still saw his own mother as a threat.

"You do not know her! Even now, she is planning to tear us apart", Oliver said angrily.

"Can you hear yourself? You are raving like a madman!"

"I will not lose you", he said hoarsely.

Felicity gently grabbed his hand as he paced by, tugging on his arm until he took his vacant seat. His fingers melded with hers, and she took the opportunity to study his hands.

From the moment she'd met the Green Knight she had been fascinated with his hands. For a man of war they were graceful, his fingers long and thin, callouses from his training marring the skin.

Felicity ran a delicate finger over his hand, tracing the white, jagged scars that stood out against his tan skin. She smiled into his blue eyes, her eyes caressing his stormy features.

She watched as his anger faded, replaced by a soft smile.

"You will surely be my undoing", he said with a chuckle.

"If your are not mine first, sire", Felicity grinned.

Oliver sat back in his chair, his eyes going from the beautiful woman beside him to the fire roaring in the hearth. His skin tingled with her touch, and warmth spread up his arm, seeping into his heart.

There was no woman as merciful or kind as the woman about to become his wife. Another might have held a grudge against his mother for what she'd sought to do, but not Felicity- not his Felicity.

She truly was his, as he was hers. Most might not consider his heart to be delicate and breakable, but the little blonde treated him with such care and understanding. He felt safe to be himself, safe to love and be loved in return.

"You are a remarkable woman, my lady", he said moving his gaze back to her pretty features.

"Thank you for remarking on it, sire", Felicity said with a wink.

Oliver's deep, rumbling laugh caused her smile to widen. After everything that had transpired over the past few months, his laughter had been a fleeting sound- here one moment and gone the next.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until it echoed out in the quiet room. His smile was brilliant and she could never get enough of it. It transformed his face, and seemed to take away all of the pain that at times shadowed his features.

"I can not believe that tomorrow I become the Queen of Starling", Felicity said in awe as she stared thoughtfully into the flames.

"You will be a great queen, my love. I have no doubt. The people adore you, and my men would follow you anywhere", Oliver replied lovingly.

"You have changed my life, and have enabled me to do things that I never thought possible. If that girl in the village had been told all those months ago that she would become queen of a large kingdom and marry a wonderful man, she never would have believed you."

"Yes she would. This is the same woman who dressed as a young boy and followed me to Starling. The same woman who is to this day the best armor bearer I have ever had. You say I changed your life, but I whole heartedly believe that you changed mine", Oliver said stroking her cheek.

Felicity smiled tremulously at his words, the pride in his voice causing her heart to swell with love for the man beside her. He was the only man she would ever love. After knowing Oliver of Starling, it was impossible for her to fathom caring for another the way she did for him.

"I love you Oliver", she said kissing his palm.

Oliver stared into her big blue eyes before standing and pulling her to him. His lips touched hers tenderly before pulling away. He smiled at the dreamy look on her face and then lay his forehead against her own, his arms wrapped securely about her waist.

"I believe you have a wedding to attend tomorrow, do you not", he said with a grin.

"You are correct, sire. I have a very important wedding to attend."

"How did I become so blessed? Tomorrow I wed the love of my life surrounded by our friends and family", he whispered.

"I believe it all started when you were defeated by a group of bandits in a tiny village, sire." Felicity replied with a smirk.

"I believe you are right, my sweet. Thank you for reminding me. Now you must get your rest", Oliver smiled as he kissed her nose.

"Goodnight, Oliver", she replied before moving to the door.

The next morning, Felicity woke slowly, opening her eyes to see brilliant sunlight filtering into her bedchamber. Her mind immediately moved to Oliver, and what he must be doing at that moment. The thought that she wouldn't see him for hours yet made her want to see him all the more.

She was pulled from her musings by a light tapping on her shoulder. She looked over and found Thea hovering over her with a huge grin brightening her features. The younger woman's eyes sparkled with merriment, and she looked much too put together for such an early hour.

"Good morning, Thea", Felicity said with a smile.

"Good morning, Felicity. We must get you prepared, I fear my brother is driving John mad with his anxiousness."

Felicity laughed at the picture her new sister painted. She could just see Oliver pacing his chambers in his black breeches with his white shirt open at the collar and sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. John would be leaning against the wall, a look of exasperation settling on his features and his arms folded across his chest.

"By all means, let us hurry. We do not wish for the great king of Starling to move his men to insanity", she said with an amused smirk.

Felicity rose from the bed with a stretch, her hands reaching for the sky as she worked to rid her limbs of their sluggishness. She made her way to the steaming tub, and then disrobed.

The warmth enveloped her as she sank into the heavenly smelling liquid. She was only allowed a moment before a maid began to wash her hair, the scent of lilac filling the room.

When she was finished, Felicity stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She sat by the fire as a maid brushed her hair until it was dry. Her golden locks were styled elaborately atop her head, Thea nodding in approval, before she was ushered into her wedding attire.

The material was silken and the color of fresh cream. Beading, elaborate and sparkling, adorned the bodice while the skirt was full and elegant. The sleeves hung to her wrists, loose and flowing.

She stood before her mirror, a smile on her face wondering what her husband would think of her finery. Suddenly, a necklace appeared and a voice sounded behind her.

"I wore this on the day that I married Robert. I thought that it would be appropriate for you to wear it on your special day", Moira said with a smile as she clasped the beautiful emerald around Felicity's neck.

Felicity's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Oliver's mother in the mirror, her hand settling over the lovely piece of jewelry.

"Thank you, Moira. I will wear it with pride."

"You are welcome, my dear. Now let us get you to my son before he paces a hole in the chapel floor."

Felicity stood at the doors of the chapel and watched as Moira and Thea took their seats. She smiled at John as he approached.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

"Yes John. I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything in my entire life."

Before she could take the knight's proffered arm, something banded around her waist and she was hauled backward. The feeling of hot breath on her neck made her shudder and a hard metal plate pressed into her back.

She watched, terrified, as John was clubbed over the head. A scream tore from her throat as she watched her friend's body crumple to the ground, and she struggled madly against the force that held her.

"Shhh, my lady. We don't want your husband to find us."

Felicity felt a chill race up her spine. She knew that voice, had loved that voice, but it was impossible because he was dead! She felt the shock of her discovery as only one name fell from her lips.

"Cooper."

**Ok, what do you think of Cooper's appearance? Yes, no, maybe? Also, what do you think about the crossover? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts, so please review and tell me all about it :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Today I turn 22! So here's my celebratory update! I hope you guys like this chapter! I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, and for those who wanted the wedding delayed you just got your wish! :)**

Chapter 30

Felicity stared at the man she had presumed dead for so many years. Much had changed about his appearance. The man who held her to him with an iron grip was nothing like the young man she remembered.

His blond hair had grown long, the slight waves brushing his shoulders thin and dingy. The blue eyes that had once sparkled with merriment were now hard and unyielding.

Her memories took her back to a simpler time and place when the man before her had been the love of her life.

_It was a beautiful spring day and Felicity was giddy with excitement as she made her way to the secret meeting place. She crested the hill, sighing when the field of wildflowers came into view._

_She ran down the gentle slope, her arms spread wide ready to embrace the man she loved. She smiled as he turned, his blue eyes dancing and his arms ensconcing her in warmth. _

_Felicity laid her head on his chest; the steady beat of his heart drumming in her ears. She stepped back to look into his beloved face, her smile spreading wider as he bent to caress her lips with his own._

_Suddenly they were ripped apart and thrown in two different directions. Her head snapped up in time to see four men standing about them, their smiles leering and stances rigid._

_Felicity tried to make her way to Cooper, but was shoved back down. She watched in fear as the men turned on the younger man. Her frightened screams echoed out across the quiet field as the men dragged her beloved away._

She'd never heard from him again after that day. She had waited years for word, but when none came she believed the worst. She'd carried the guilt with her until the day she'd met Oliver.

Upon seeing the Green Knight, she knew that she could be happy. She felt something for him that she had felt for no one else, including her childhood love. Her future husband had banished her guilt and replaced it with all encompassing love.

"Why are you here, Cooper", Felicity asked.

"Not happy to see me, love? I would have thought after all this time you would have been over joyed to learn that I was alive", Cooper whispered near her ear.

Felicity was just about to respond when the chapel doors burst open.

Oliver stood at the end of the isle pacing back and forth. His gaze traveled to the entrance of the chapel and then down to his feet. His nerves and anticipation were almost more than he could bear.

Never in his life had he experienced such trepidation and exaltation all at the same time. The need to see his bride overwhelmed him, and one shaking hand moved to run down his face.

He was clad in dark green breeches, a billowing white shirt, and a green and gold doublet. His black boots shone in the evening light, his hair and beard were neatly trimmed.

Oliver fingered the ring in his pocket, silently begging Felicity to hurry. He was just about to go and check on her himself when a shrill scream pierced the air. He needed no urging, and his long legs carried him swiftly to the chapel entrance.

He drew his sword, opening the door cautiously at first and threw it open with a loud bang. He sprang out into the hall, and his gaze lit on his soon to be wife being dragged away by a strange man.

"Let her go", he growled.

The man stopped, tightening his grip on Felicity until a little whimper escaped her lips.

"Ahh, you must be the king of Starling. I'm afraid you had something that belonged to me. I simply came to retrieve it", he said smiling down at the petite blond in his arms.

Oliver felt his anger boil over at the possessive light in the other man's eyes.

"She is mine", Oliver said slowly-dangerously.

"I'm disappointed in you Felicity, you never told this man about me. After all we had together", the man said with a sad shake of his head.

"Who are you", Oliver demanded.

"I am Cooper of Weasletown."

Oliver stared at the woman he loved wondering what the lunatic that held her hostage could possibly be talking about. Her eyes locked with his, the terror in her blue orbs caused his heart to constrict.

"Whatever you speak of is in the past. The woman you hold belongs to me; if you return her I will be lenient. If not, then your blood will flow freely this day", Oliver promised.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sire. I've got a schedule to keep, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."

Before Felicity could react, a man came behind Oliver and stabbed him in the back. She watched him fall to his knees, his gaze colliding with her own. She could see the pain and despair written in the blue depths, and in that moment she felt hopeless.

A ragged cry was ripped from her chest, and her legs threatened to buckle. Her sobs echoed out over the quiet hall as she struggled against her captor, trying desperately to reach Oliver's side.

When they gained the outside, Felicity felt her tears subside replaced by white-hot rage. She couldn't allow herself to think of the possibility of Oliver's death; instead she focused on the black-hearted cur that had harmed her beloved.

"Yet another love taken from you. What a pity", Cooper said with a dark chuckle.

"You will never get away with this."

"Oh, but I've already gotten exactly what I wanted. You."

"I will make your life miserable. There will not be a day that my hate for you does not burn in my eyes, or that I do not try to escape. Woe to you if my husband lives because he will hunt you down and see that you pay for what you have done", Felicity said in a cold, lifeless tone.

"You loved me once, you will love me again", Cooper said with certainty.

"I will never love you. My love will live and die with the king of Starling", she answered harshly.

"We shall soon see."

John woke slowly, his foggy brain trying to comprehend the noises echoing around him. He opened his eyes to find a small crowd amassing in the hall, all gathered around a prone figure.

He jumped up ignoring the pain in his skull and quickly made his way to where his king lay silent and unmoving. A knife protruded from his back, and blood pooled on the floor around him.

John watched as Moira and Thea rushed out into the hall, stopping short when Oliver came into view. The two women began to sob, tears pouring down their cheeks and their hands covering their faces.

"Is he…", Thea asked unable to finish the sentence.

"No, he still lives", John reassured her, "We must get him to his chambers and send for Ulric."

Oliver was carried to his room where the old physician stood waiting. He examined the knife wound before cleaning away the blood, applying a salve, and bandaging it tightly.

"He has lost a significant amount of blood, but I do not believe that the knife caused any permanent damage. Try to keep him quiet and make him rest if you can."

"Thank you Ulric", Moira said as the man left the room.

She stared down at her son lying motionless on the bed. She knew that when he awoke his first thought would be of Felicity. Her heart broke for what he would endure.

"Are there men searching for her?"

"Yes, my lady, Sir Allen is leading the search. They will find her and have her back before he awakes", John said with a tight smile.

"I hope you're right John, for I fear what my son will do when he wakes and finds her gone."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Two chapters in one day! I'd say I'm doing pretty well! Maybe this will make up for my lack of updates lately :)**

Chapter 31

Oliver opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Then it hit him. Felicity was gone! Taken by a madman! He shot to his feet ignoring the searing pain in his left shoulder. His world tilted and then righted itself as he gripped the bedpost for support.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm, and for a moment he believed that he'd been wrong- that he would turn around and the woman he loved would be standing there. He closed his eyes, her image dancing before him. Her blond hair shining in the sunshine, blue eyes sparkling, and a bright smile curving her pink lips.

Disappointment was written clearly on his features when he turned to find his mother standing before him. His hands fisted at his sides and a savage cry tore from his throat.

"No!"

Moira felt a shiver race up her spine at the sound of her son's broken cries. She flinched when he jerked away from her touch, and then watched as he made his way to stand before the fire.

She looked to John, and found the man simply staring at his friend. She knew that the knight was close to her son and future daughter-in-law, so she surmised that this whole situation must be torture for him as well.

Then a rasping voice filled the quiet, the words filled with sorrow.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know, sire", John answered.

"Have my horse readied", came the barely audible reply.

"Darling, you are in no condition to ride out after her. Your men will find her", Moira said.

Then she watched as her son turned around slowly. The man she saw before her was a man she never wanted to see again. Pain and terror radiated off him in waves, but it was the agonized rage that shone in his blue eyes that caused her to move closer to John.

This man was not the son she knew and loved; this was the warrior king whose hope and light had been ripped from his grasp. She had thought once that she'd witnessed her son's fierceness, but that instance did not hold a candle to this moment.

His steps were sure and his footfalls rang out loudly as he made his way to where she stood. She turned and found John to be as uncertain as she about what the man before them would do.

He stopped an arm's length away, his voice cold and unyielding.

"No one will keep me from her, not you and not the fool who took her from me. I will pursue him until he is caught within my grasp and then I will show him the graveness of his error. She belongs to me, and I will find her. Now ready my horse, or do you disobey your king", Oliver ended with a low growl as he looked at John.

"No, sire. Your horse is ready and waiting."

Oliver nodded before grabbing a shirt and walking briskly from the room. Blood soaked the bandage, and an involuntary hiss escaped his lips as he pulled the material over his head.

The pain, however, was once again forgotten when he remembered the fear in Felicity's eyes. Rage bubbled to the surface, hot and vengeful. He would find that man that had caused her fear, and he would see that a day never passed that he didn't know the same terror.

Felicity sat in the damp cavernous expanse of the decaying castle. The once majestic dwelling sported holes and crumbling walls. She stared into the fire, the murmuring voices of the men around her fading from her ears.

Her beautiful dress was shredded and filthy. The elaborate hairstyle Thea had worked so hard on had long since come undone leaving her golden tresses flowing freely down her back

Her fingers stroked the green stone adorning her finger, and her mind wandered to Oliver, and the way the light faded from his eyes as he'd fallen to the floor. The thought that she had lost him forever gnawed at her, and her eyes once again filled with tears.

A dull ache settled in her chest, and she longed to have Oliver's arms around her. She closed her eyes and could almost feel his hands in her own, and hear the rumble of his voice in her ear.

Felicity jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned her hate-filled gaze upon Cooper, and watched as the smile faded from his face.

"My sweet, you must realize that I did this for you. I couldn't let you live your life in misery with HIM", Cooper spat.

Felicity stared at him wondering if the man before her was blind or insane. How could he not know that her heart was tethered to Oliver's, and being separated from him was slowly killing her?

"I belong to him, Cooper, in a way I never did to you. His love is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. He's made mistakes and will continue to do so, but without him I will surely collapse into nothingness", she whispered brokenly.

She felt the hand on her arm constrict, but she felt no pain. She was pulled abruptly to her feet, her eyes meeting those of the madman before her.

"You will love me! You will grow to care for me, or die trying", Cooper said angrily.

Felicity stood silently for a moment, shock registering across her features. Then she laughed.

The sound echoed out in the dark room, before turning harsh, a defiant smile curving her lips.

"How can I love something I detest? You are nothing to me, and I wish I had never known you."

She felt the hard slap; her head snapping back as she fell to the dirty floor. Another chuckle escaped her lips and her eyes sparkled with hatred when next she looked at the man standing over her.

"I told you I would make you miserable, and you will rue the day you met me. Nothing can change what I feel for Oliver, and soon you will understand that", Felicity said coldly.

She watched as Cooper just stared at her, a look of confusion in his light blue eyes. She could tell that he was beginning to see that she had changed- that loving Oliver had changed her.

Before she had been searching, looking for a place to call home. At one time she had thought Cooper had been that, but now she knew that he could've never made her feel the things that Oliver did.

With her beloved she experienced love and freedom. She knew he believed in her, and he trusted her with his heart. He withheld no part of himself, and gave his affection unconditionally. His face filled her dreams and his tender words echoed inside her heart.

Felicity turned her gaze back to the flames, and listened for the man's retreating steps. She had to get out of here- she had to get back to Oliver. A plan began to unfold as she watched the shadows dance in the darkness.

Oliver sat straight and rigid in the saddle, his eyes focused on the trail ahead of him. He could hear birds singing overhead and the soft treading of the horses' hooves, but his mind was elsewhere.

They had picked up the trail just before sundown, and soon discovered where the men were taking her. He remembered the abandoned castle in the north woods; his father had taken him there many times.

His mind raced with worry over what Cooper had done to her. He feared that the other man would steal Felicity's light, and she would be forever changed. He longed to see her smile, feel the softness of her skin against his calloused fingers, and hold her in his arms to reassure himself that she was the same woman he had pledged to love for all eternity.

"We will find her, sire", he heard John say behind him.

"I know we will, my friend. It is the condition I find her in that frightens me. I fear what I will do to the man if she has been harmed in any way."

"Let the future worry for itself, concentrate on finding her and hold firmly to hope."

"Thank you, John. I apologize for my surliness", Oliver said.

"All is forgiven", John said with a smile.

He knew the younger man had been terrified. He'd seen it written clearly on his features, had heard it in every word he spoke. Now, however, the fear had transformed into anger.

John suspected that the man who'd taken the queen to be would not make it out alive. Where Felicity was concerned Oliver was unpredictable. The young king's feelings for the woman he loved made him dangerous. He would stop at nothing to see her safe and settled once more in his arms.

He felt the atmosphere shift as they came to a halt. His gaze sought that of his king, and what he saw in the other man's eyes caused a chill to seep in his bones.

"Do whatever you must to keep her safe, and leave Cooper to me", Oliver said angrily.

John watched as he dismounted, his sword in hand. The man inside the dilapidated structure was about to taste the wrath of the king of Starling.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! Up next, Felicity and Oliver are reunited!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the valiant rescue! Hope you all like it! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are definitely the best! :)**

Chapter 32

Oliver and his men crept quietly towards the entrance. The faint smell of wood smoke and damp moss assailed their senses as they moved forward, their steps silent and weapons drawn.

Just as they reached the jagged opening, a loud yell reached them. The sound spurred Oliver on, all thoughts of a surprise attack fleeing as he scrambled into the dimly lit room.

Felicity sat with her back against one of the crumbling walls, the dampness and cold seeping through the material of her dress. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

From her vantage point, she could see Cooper and his men stirring quietly. Then something changed. The men sat at attention, their gazes fixed on the opening. She watched as Cooper rose from his place by the fire, his loose stride bringing him to stand before her.

"It looks like the search party has finally found us", he said as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"I told you he would come for me", Felicity said defiantly.

"What makes you think he's still alive", Cooper whispered harshly.

As Cooper's hot breath ghosted across her neck, something within Felicity snapped. She gave a savage yell, the sound startling her captor. His arms loosened enough for her to break free.

As she moved away from him, she nimbly pulled his sword from its scabbard at his side. She then turned on him, weapon raised and her eyes glittering with defiance.

"If you have taken my love from me, you will not live to see another sun rise", Felicity said, her voice strong and sure.

"You couldn't harm me, Felicity", Cooper said with a slow smile.

Before the man could move, the little blond had her sword pressed against his neck. Her hands were steady, and for the first time since seeing her again Cooper realized she had changed.

Gone was the shy, insecure woman he'd known all those years ago. The woman before him was confident and her features were devoid of fear. He saw in her blue eyes the anger and desperation of someone willing to kill to avenge her lost love.

Suddenly a noise sounded behind them, and a deep voice resonated in the quiet room.

"Felicity!"

That one word changed her whole demeanor. Her eyes welled with tears and her hands trembled, but her gaze never wavered from the man she held at the tip of her sword.

"Is it really you", she asked in a broken whisper.

Oliver was surprised when they entered the villain's hideout to find that the villain along with his men stood in silence, a tiny blond holding a sword to his throat. He called out to her, and watched as her body began to shake.

Upon hearing her saddened tone, he drew closer. He could see her tears, shining in the firelight as they trailed down her cheeks. He placed gentle hands on her shoulders, one of his calloused appendages running down her arm and removing the weapon from her trembling fingers.

When Felicity felt Oliver's hands, it felt as though her heart would burst in her chest. She had been convinced that she would never see him again, that death had separated them.

She turned in his arms and buried her face against his chest. The familiar scent of sandalwood and leather calmed her fraying nerves, and his warmth slowly bled through his chambray shirt chasing away the chill.

Her hands fisted in the material; his arm came around her, the corded muscles firm and strong against her back. She could feel the rumble in his chest when he spoke, his voice dark with rage.

"Take them", Oliver said, watching as John and his other knights immediately took the men in hand.

His gaze traveled to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight, and her fingers clutched his shirtfront in a death grip. Tremors still raced up and down her small form. He lowered the sword, and the let it slip from his fingers.

Oliver wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. The rise and fall of her chest against his own assured him. He had been terrified that she would be harmed or worse, and now having her in his arms was finally chasing the shadows away.

"Are you alright", he asked her quietly.

He felt her nod, her curls brushing across his fingers. One of his hands moved of its own accord to tangle in the golden tresses, the soft strands silky to the touch. He buried his face against her neck, breathing her in and allowing himself to relax.

"I thought I would never see you again", Felicity said, her voice muffled.

"I am here, and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"How is it possible to love someone so much it hurts?"

Oliver chuckled at her dramatic phrasing, "Loving you doesn't hurt, Felicity. It is light, hope, and warmth. Everything I was missing in life before I met you, I've found right here in my arms", he said dropping a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Felicity looked up, her gaze colliding with his. In his eyes she saw his love for her, and so much more. She could always read him, could always tell what he was thinking. When some only saw his façade, she only saw him.

"I've missed you my love", she said with a smile.

"It's glad I am, I was afraid you had grown tired of me", Oliver answered with a smirk.

"I could never tire of you, Oliver. You are my life, and without you I would have no reason to live."

Felicity watched as his eyes darkened, his head tilting and his face nearing her own. His lips descended on hers, warm and passionate. He kissed her breathless, until her mind could no longer function.

When he backed away, she could see his smile.

"Let's go home", he said huskily.

"Will you marry me tomorrow", Felicity asked suddenly.

Oliver stared at her, stunned. Then his smile widened if that was possible.

"Felicity, I would marry you tonight if I could."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we begin our forever."

Felicity felt Oliver take her hand in his own, and she followed him out into the night. They made their way through the crowded group to his horse. She watched as he climbed into the saddle before reaching for her hand.

When she was safely settled once again in his arms, she sighed. This was where she wanted to spend the rest of her days. The thought that this wonderful man belonged to her was almost too good to be true.

It was hard to comprehend that not that long ago she was a peasant in a far away village, content with being alone. Then she met the Green Knight, and everything changed- she changed.

Her fingers absently danced across the soft material of his shirt, and a smile curved her lips when she felt his breath hitch. His arm tightened its hold, his hand rubbing up and down her arm trying to ward off the cold night air.

Soon the castle came into view, Thea and Moira running out to greet them.

"Thank goodness you found her", Moira said.

"Felicity is fine, Mother. The wedding will be performed tomorrow, so we should all get some sleep", Oliver said with a smile as he helped his wife to be from his horse.

They made their way inside; Moira and Thea following behind, their mouths hanging open in shock. Oliver walked Felicity to her door, pausing to kiss her tenderly.

"Until morning, my sweet", he said with a grin.

"Good night, my love. I will dream of only you this night", Felicity said with an answering grin.

They parted ways, both looking forward to the day to come.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
